Sister Switch Off
by just always
Summary: (complete) Now not only a wife, but a mother too, Piper is surprised when Dan enters her life again. He returns to make peace with her, and to show he's moving on also.
1. Three Years

This is my first try at Charmed Fiction. I hope that you enjoy it. I'm not one to beg for reviews, but I'll be pleased if you do review. I don't own anyone in this story. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter one - Three years  
  
He ran his hand though his hair and walked into the club that he hadn't been inside in nearly three years. He saw no sign of the sisters, which he didn't know if it was good or bad. He ordered a drink from the bartender, not the same person he remembered.   
  
It was all so odd and different. The club still looked the same, or what he could tell from it, since it was crowded. He saw no familiar faces, only a hundred that he didn't know.   
  
Why he came back, he didn't know. Maybe to reconnect a friendship, make peace at last.   
  
Three years, he told himself. It's been three years since he'd been back.   
  
Maybe Piper, Phoebe, and Prue wouldn't mind seeing him. Maybe they could get together and have dinner or something. Or maybe they'd just tell him to go away.   
  
Either way, at least he'd know he tried.   
  
"Hey." He turned to face a pretty girl with fiery red hair. He nodded and smiled. "I saw you sitting over here, thought I'd ask if you'd like to dance."   
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm Paige."   
  
"Dan, I'm Dan."  
  
He led her to the dance floor, where they rocked to the music. This is what he was meant to do; he was long "over" the middle sister, though he hadn't had a lasting relationship. Maybe that was another reason that he'd come back. To tell Piper that everything was fine, and maybe test the waters to show her.   
  
-x-  
  
Three songs later, Paige sat down with Dan. Piper and Leo were at home with the baby, Wyatt Matthew, named partially for her. She smiled at the thought.   
  
It was her week to watch the club; the following week, it would be Phoebe. The younger two sisters thought it would be a good idea to rotate, someone needed to be there while Piper spent time with her new son.   
  
Son, that was a definite surprise. They believed that the babe would have been a girl; for when Piper, Phoebe, and Prue had gone into the future some four years ago, Piper had seen her daughter. But the future changes. She was in it, and Prue wasn't.   
  
Paige turned to the man sitting beside her, "What brings you to P3?"   
  
He shrugged, "A night of a little fun." Dan smiled and took a sip of his drink. "You?"  
  
Should she tell him that her sister owned the club? A lot of men didn't believe her, and some got intimidated.   
  
"Same, I guess. I come here pretty often, I know the owner." She didn't tell him that the owner was really her sister.   
  
"Ah. Piper Halliwell... still her right?" Paige gave him a funny look, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah. She uh, she's owns it. How do you know her?"  
  
"Oh, she and her sisters and I were friends a while back. I ended up moving out of town though."   
  
Something told Paige he was lying. Was he a demon or warlock?   
  
A person walking by bumped into Dan, just as he was lifting his glass for a sip. He dropped the drink, and it fell to the table, shattering.   
  
"Damnit." He said, lifting his hand to reveal a stream of blood where he was cut.   
  
"Oh, hold on, I'll be right back." Paige stood up and walked behind the bar. She grabbed a couple of towels, and rushed back to Dan. "Here, wrap up your hand, and I'll clean this up."  
  
Guess he's true, Paige thought. Warlocks don't bleed, and demons blood isn't red.  
  
"You don't have to, I'll get it." Paige gave him a look.   
  
"It's okay. It's my job." Dan was taken back.  
  
"You work here?" Paige was silent for a moment.  
  
"No, well, kind of. Not really. I just help Piper out when she needs it."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." She smiled nervously. "So, sit back and I'll get this."   
  
-x-  
  
Paige unlocked the door to the manor, and then locked it back when she was inside. She started to trudge upstairs to her bedroom, but something in the living room caught her eyes. She walked through the doorway and smiled at the sight.  
  
Leo was holding Wyatt, dancing with him in midair. Tiny orbs surrounded them, helping the baby sleep. Leo opened his eyes and smiled at Paige.   
  
"I finally got him to sleep," he whispered. He floated downward until his feet touched the floor.   
  
"I didn't know you could levitate." Paige said softly.   
  
"It's been a while since I have. I have tried just about everything to get him to fall asleep." He smiled and kissed the baby's head.   
  
Paige stood beside him, "Do you want me to take him and put him in his bed? I'm headed up that way."  
  
"Yeah." Leo said. "You uh, you might want to orb upstairs though. He can feel when someone walks. He'll wake up." He put Wyatt in Paige's arms.  
  
"Thanks for the advice." Paige looked at Leo. "You look like you need some sleep."  
  
"I didn't think it would be this hard. I mean, I knew it would be hard, but not like this. When another charge needs me, I can't really take him with me, and I hate to wake Piper when she needs her rest."  
  
"Well, just call me if you need me. I'm only ever an orb away." She smiled and touched Leo's shoulder. "Go get some sleep, I'll orb him to his bed now."   
  
Paige looked down at the baby and the two disappeared into swirls of orbs.  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: reviews make me happy. :) 


	2. Gordolth

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.   
  
Edit: I switched the vanquishing spell. The other was for evil spirits, not demons. So, all is well.   
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter two - Gordolth  
  
"How was your night, Paige?" Phoebe looked up from the laptop. Paige yawned and retied her drawstring pants.   
  
"Okay." Paige decided she wouldn't say anything about Dan, just incase he was an old boyfriend. Little did she know...  
  
"The club doing alright?" Paige nodded.   
  
"Yeah, we had a great band last night."  
  
"No Excuse, right?" Paige nodded. Wyatt's baby alarm went off. It only went off when evil was around or when the babe wanted attention. The only way to tell was if he started to cry. He did, and Phoebe took Paige's hand.   
  
"Orb us upstairs. Hurry." Paige did as she said, and within a second, they were in the nursery.   
  
A demon stood over the crib, though Wyatt's force field was up, protecting him. Piper was already in the room, trying to freeze, or blow up the demon, but it wouldn't work.  
  
"He's immune to our powers." Piper said.   
  
The demon turned and threw an energy ball at Piper.   
  
Paige held out her hand, "Energy ball." The blue ball orbed to her hand, and she threw it back at the demon. It didn't vanquish him, unfortunately.  
  
"I'll be back for your baby." It growled. He shimmered away, and Phoebe sighed.   
  
"I'll go look in the Book of Shadows." Piper nodded as she bent to pick up her son.   
  
"You okay, Sweetness?" She kissed his head and held him to her chest. Paige ran her hand over Wyatt's hair.   
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" Paige asked her. "You and Leo are looking so tired."   
  
"Yeah. Wyatt slept until four. And he was back asleep at five. We're getting enough sleep. I get him during the day most of the time, and Leo gets him at night. We're doing good."  
  
"Where is Leo, by the way?" Piper glanced up, then back to Paige.   
  
"They called him early this morning. I hope he's back soon; I've got a meeting with a guy for a band to play at the club next month. And we have to figure out a way to vanquish this demon. I need him to watch Wyatt for a while."  
  
"I've got a lunch date with this guy I met at P3 last night. I can take Wyatt with us if Leo's not back."  
  
"No, Paige, I don't want you to ruin your date by bringing a baby along."  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure Dan won't mind. He says he likes kids." Piper frowned.  
  
It couldn't be, she thought. She shook the thought out of her head. There must be a thousand Dan's in San Francisco.   
  
"Well, only if Leo's not back. Then I can do my meeting." Paige nodded.   
  
"Okay."  
  
Phoebe walked into the nursery, holding the open Book of Shadows. She sat in the rocking chair and read from the book.  
  
"His name is Gordolth. He's a lower level demon. Only known powers are energy balls and shimmering. Vanquishing and summoning spell right here."  
  
"This is the third demon that has attacked and tried to kidnap Wyatt in the past two days." Piper said.   
  
"What do you expect? I mean, he's wanted in the underworld. If they can get him, they can raise him as evil. He's going to be really powerful, whether he's good or evil. Every demon and warlock is trying to get to him. If they get him, they probably get bumped up or something." Paige explained.  
  
"Okay, let's play summon and vanquish." Phoebe said.   
  
"Attic. And let's get the crystals. I don't want him near the baby."   
  
Ten minutes later, the three sisters held hands; Wyatt was in the bassinet by the wall, away from the five crystals.   
  
Magic forces, black and white,  
Reaching out through space and light  
Be he far or be he near,  
Bring us the demon Gordolth here  
  
The demon appeared in a swirl of what appeared to be wind, though it looked as if he were fighting to stay where he was.   
  
"Okay, quick, say the vanquishing spell." Piper said.  
  
Demon hide your face  
Gordolth die and leave no trace  
  
Gordolth erupted in flames, and he screamed until he was gone. Piper glared at the black residue on the floor.   
  
"I hate it when they leave marks behind." She said. Piper walked to her son and picked him up. "Well, that makes twelve that we've vanquished since you've been born, Wyatt. It's got to be a record."  
  
"It's not like we could put it in the Guinness Book of World Records though." Paige said.  
  
"Ah, but we could put in his Wyatt's baby book."   
  
"Which is pink." Phoebe said casting Piper a look. She looked down at Wyatt, smiling. "Because we thought you were going to be a little girl. Yes we did." She tickled his stomach, and then tapped his nose. "You should have just done it in yellow."  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note:  
Summoning spell - Charmed episode 3.8, Belthazar summoning spell  
Vanquishing spell - Charmed episode 2.20, Libris vanquishing spell 


	3. Lunch Date

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.   
  
Authors note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone! And thanks to Maven for pointing out that the vanquishing spell was for evil ghosts, not demons. I've changed the spell to another. Keep the reviews coming. :)  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Three - Lunch Date  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Taking Wyatt on your date?" Paige nodded.  
  
"It's okay, Piper, this is why I'm here. Well, you know, besides to fight off demons and warlocks and other sources of evil." Piper lifted an eyebrow. "If at anytime you want to see him, or whatever, just call for me, and I'll orb him to you." Paige smiled at her sister.   
  
"Okay, if I could get away with taking him to my meeting I would, but this manager guy for the band is a real hard ass and I don't want to give the wrong impression." She kissed Wyatt's head.   
  
"It's okay. Piper, I'm here when you need me. And you need me now, so you know... besides, he's my nephew, and he's a baby. Do you really think that I'd just say no to an opportunity to spend a little extra time with him?" Paige rolled her eyes.   
  
"Okay." Piper buttoned her blazer and stomped one of her feet to loosen up. "How do I look?" Paige smiled  
  
"Great."   
  
"Okay. Don't go to a smoking restaurant. Give him a four-ounce bottle in about an hour. Then another one at three if I'm not finished by then. Or if you're not back. Whichever. Just make sure he gets a bottle every three hours." Paige smiled.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"And if something goes wrong..."  
  
"I'm just an orb away."   
  
"Okay. Okay." Piper settled herself, and then leaned down to kiss her son once again. "Call Leo if you need something."   
  
"I will."  
  
"There's an extra change of clothes in his diaper bag if he spits up or anything."   
  
"I know, I packed the bag, remember?" Paige laughed.  
  
"Okay. I'm leaving now. Bye Sweetie."  
  
"Bye." Paige waved.  
  
"I was talking to Wyatt. But you know, bye to you also." Piper smiled and hurried out the door to her car.   
  
"You're mommy is crazy." Paige said to the babe. She set him in his car seat, made sure she had everything, and walked out of the manor. After locking the door, and settling Wyatt into the backseat of her VW bug, which was a harder task than what you'd think, she was on her way to the restaurant where she'd meet Dan.   
  
-x-  
  
Dan walked into the small, but elegant restaurant. He saw Paige's red hair and smiled. He looked at the waiter and pointed to her, indicating that he was going to sit beside her. The waiter nodded in response.   
  
The night before, when he got back to his hotel room, he found himself thinking less about his reasons for coming back, and more about Paige. He didn't know what it was about her, but something drew him to her. He couldn't wait to get to know her better. He had loved Piper, but that love had faded, and he was looking for someone else. Maybe Paige was his someone.  
  
Dan walked beside Paige and sat on the other side of the table.   
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
"You're right on time." Paige smiled and looked down to the floor. Dan frowned and followed her eyes.   
  
There was a baby. In a car seat on the floor.   
  
"Where'd that come from?" Paige laughed.   
  
"Well, when a man and woman love each other very much," she began with a smile.  
  
"I know that much. Can I hold him? It is a boy? I don't suppose you'd dress a girl in blue."   
  
"Sure. This is Wyatt, my nephew." She didn't mention that he was Piper and Leo's son. If he were just in town for a few weeks, like he'd told her the night before, then maybe he'd visit his old friends and find out for himself.   
  
"Hi there, Wyatt." He lifted the baby from the car seat and held him in his arms. "How old is he?"   
  
"Nine days."  
  
"Nine days," he repeated. "So little." Dan looked up at Paige. "Your nephew huh? Do you want any of your own?" Paige frowned.  
  
"Not for a long while. I see how my sister and her husband are with him, and right now, I don't think I could handle it."  
  
"Your sister huh? My sister has kids too. I love them to pieces."   
  
"When you don't have any of your own, nieces and nephews are the best to spoil. I've learned that already."   
  
Dan smiled and looked from Wyatt in his arms to Paige.  
  
"Your hair, it's not naturally that fiery red, is it?" Paige gave him a half smiled and twisted a lock of her hair.   
  
"No. It's a result of an experiment gone wrong."   
  
She didn't want to tell him that the real reason her hair was red was because a potion she was brewing had exploded. The color had been on her hair for six or seven months now, and it showed no intention of going back to her natural color any time soon. Not that it mattered too much to Paige. She had gotten used to the red color and she felt it made her look less childish.   
  
"I like it. Makes you look spunky." Dan smiled.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled and glanced at Wyatt in Dan's arms. The baby was starting to fuss.  
  
"Oh, what time is it?" Dan shifted Wyatt so he could see his watch.   
  
"Five after noon. Feeding time?"  
  
"Yeah." Paige reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a ready-made bottle. She was grateful that Piper had fixed it before she left, for she didn't feel like pulling the powder formula out.   
  
She popped the cap off of the top of the bottle. "Do you want to feed him?"   
  
"I better not." Dan smiled nervously. "I can hold, change, rock, but feeding and burping isn't my thing." He handed the baby to Paige who put the nipple of the bottle in Wyatt's mouth, just before he let out a wail.   
  
"So, what's good to eat here? This restaurant wasn't built yet when I moved." Paige bit her lip.  
  
"The lasagna is to die for," she said with a smile. "Then again, it's all I ever order."  
  
"I see." Dan read over the menu. "Sounds good to me."  
  
The waiter came and took their order. By the time the food was brought out, Wyatt had finished his bottle, been burped, and was sleeping soundly in his car seat.  
  
"Why'd you move?" Paige asked after she'd taken a sip from her soda.  
  
Dan was surprised at her question. "Well, I had uh, I had been dumped." He chuckled. "My girlfriend broke up with me for another man. I lived next door to her, and I couldn't stand the sight of seeing him over all the time. So, I moved." Dan shrugged.  
  
"And why are you back? Not to win her over, I hope."   
  
"No." He smiled genuinely. "My love for her has faded and disappeared. I just want to let her know that I'm not angry at her anymore." He paused. "And I want to apologize. I had started fights with her new boyfriend, and I want both of them to know that I'm sorry. And I'm happy for them, considering they're still together."  
  
"I see."   
  
"What about you? Have you always lived here?" Paige nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about your parents?" Paige shrugged.  
  
"Well, I was adopted. And my adoptive parents died when I was in high school. About two years ago, I saw this obituary in the newspaper, and something drew me to it. I went to the funeral of this woman, and it turns out that she was my half sister. Surprise, huh? Well, she was the oldest of three. And that's where I found that I have two sisters, as of now. Our mother died shortly after I was born."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Paige blinked slowly and smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"It's okay. I've come to accept it."   
  
"So, your new found sisters, Wyatt's mother?" Dan questioned.  
  
"The elder one, yes."  
  
"Do you all get all well?"  
  
"Mhmm." Paige nodded. "We all live in the same house, a home that's been in our family for years, and we often have little tiff's, but they rarely last long."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You should meet them. My sisters, I mean. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Paige didn't mention that they were Piper and Phoebe, he'd be surprised when he met them, wouldn't he?  
  
"I, okay."  
  
"It's on Prescott? Do you know where that is?" Dan gave her a confused look. "You turn left off-"  
  
"No, I know where it is. I used to live on that street."   
  
"Really?"  
  
Dan nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's the third house on the right." Dan felt like his heart stopped.   
  
She was Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's sister. He recalled everything Paige had said about her sisters. The oldest of the three sisters had been killed... Prue. Prue was dead. And this baby, Wyatt, was Piper's son.   
  
Why hadn't he pieced it together? Wyatt... Leo. Leo's last name was Wyatt. Did that mean Piper wasn't with Leo... or maybe she was and she didn't take his last name. It made sense; her mother hadn't taken her fathers' last name either. Maybe she wanted to keep her last name, to keep it going through the family line.   
  
Dan was surprised. Prue was no longer alive, and Piper was married and had a son. Paige was their sister; did this make her a witch also?  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: At the end of season two, episode "Be Careful what you Witch for", Dan found out that they were witches, but then Piper wished him to have peace of mind. In this story, Piper didn't make that wish. So, Dan still knows. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! :)  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Four - Surprise, Surprise  
  
Dan debated going inside. He had been sitting in his vehicle outside the Halliwell manor for the past twenty minutes, trying to decide if it was time to pop back into Piper, Phoebe, and Leo's lives. He knew that they would be surprised to see him, let alone seeing him as Paige's new boyfriend.  
  
Boyfriend, he wasn't officially dating her yet. Sure, one date. But you can't count a lunch date as a date; he wasn't counting the night before at P3, or dinner that night. So, he hadn't had a real date with her.   
  
Yet, he reminded himself, we haven't had a real date -yet-.  
  
He wanted to spend more time with Paige, though he wasn't sure if he would feel comfortable knowing that she was Piper's baby sister.   
  
Dan was sure that he had no feelings left for Piper. He was moving on, hopefully with Paige. But he couldn't seem to shake the feeling, knowing that he was going to go inside and face her again for the first time in three years. Would she shut the door on him? Would she accept his apology? Would she allow him back in her life, as a friend?  
  
These questions haunted him, and he nearly turned the engine back on and headed back to his hotel. But he didn't. He had made a promise to Paige. What kind of man would he be if he stood her up?  
  
Dan bit his lip and got out of the car, dropping the keys in his pocket. He walked up the steps, then up the walkway, and up the steps to the front door. Now, for the courage to ring the doorbell.   
  
"Oh screw it. I'm here for Paige, not Piper." He pushed the button and waited for someone to answer the door.   
  
It didn't take long for the door to swing open, revealing a beautiful Paige. He smiled at her, and leaned forward, gently kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hey," he whispered. She laughed softly.   
  
"Come on inside." She grabbed his hand and walked him to the living room.   
  
She was different than Piper. He remembered how he thought he'd never make it through the front door. Dan tensed up, knowing he'd see Piper in just seconds. Luckily, Paige didn't seem to notice.  
  
Piper's back was towards them as Paige led him into the living room, where she stopped by the couch.  
  
"Guys, this is Dan." Phoebe and Leo looked up. They both widened their eyes. Piper turned to face him, and she her face showed nothing but surprise. No anger, no happiness.   
  
He anxiously waited for her response to him.   
  
"You guys," Paige frowned at them. "This is where you say, 'Dan, wow, it's been a long time. Great to see you again'." Paige waved her hand at them.   
  
Phoebe looked back and forth between Dan and Piper. Dan showed no jealousy, and Piper had no expression at all. She glanced at Leo, who seemed to see how Dan looked at Piper. No adoring looks, no hatred to the other man in the room. Leo's surprised expression turned calm.   
  
"Uh, hey Dan. When, when'd you come back in town?" Phoebe said nervously.   
  
"Thursday." He said, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Should I, should I go?"   
  
"No, it's okay. Right hon?" Leo looked at Piper who nodded.   
  
Piper had earlier been afraid that the Dan Paige had told her about was the same Dan standing in the living room. She didn't want to have him come back into her life, not with a baby. She was in love with Leo, and she didn't want Dan and Leo to fight any more. She wasn't a child's toy, not something you can just fight over.   
  
She chose Leo, not Dan; so why was he back?  
  
Then she sensed Dan's feelings. He wasn't here to win her back. He was here for something else.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. Stay. I uh, I need to check on supper." Piper walked past Dan and Paige, heading toward the kitchen as fast as she could without running.   
  
"I'll help her." Phoebe followed her.  
  
"I um, I think I hear Wyatt." Leo said, scooting past them as well.   
  
"Dan, what's going on?" Then it clicked in Paige's head. "Oh, oh no. You- Piper's the girlfriend. I should have realized. You said you knew her and her sisters. I just didn't put it together."  
  
"I should have told you."   
  
"No, it's fine. Uh, wow. Maybe you should talk to Leo and Piper before supper. I know how much Piper hates for supper to be tense."  
  
"She always has," he said quietly.   
  
"I, I'll go get her. Just, well, just make yourself comfortable."   
  
Paige hurried to the kitchen where her sisters waited for her.   
  
"So, you're dating Dan." Piper said, her arms folded across her chest. Paige flinched.  
  
"It's not what you think. I mean, it is, but it's not." Piper lifted an eyebrow. "He's not here to win you back, Piper. Will you get Leo and just go talk to him? Please. It's the only reason he came back in town. He didn't expect to meet me. Just, please." Piper nodded and walked out of the kitchen.   
  
Phoebe stared at her younger sister.  
  
"He doesn't love her anymore." Phoebe stated.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you caught yourself a fine man." Phoebe smiled.   
  
-x-  
  
Piper walked past the living room and Dan stood up.   
  
"Don't stand up for me. Let me, uh, let me get Leo."   
  
"Piper, wait." Piper turned and walked into the living room. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me here. The whole reason I even came back in town was to apologize. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for tracking down Leo's history. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to make you come back to me."  
  
"Dan, you don't have-"  
  
"Yes, I do. I want you to know, I'm not here to win you back. I'm happy for you and Leo. I really am. I'm happy that you've got a son. The only love I have for you anymore is for friendship."  
  
Piper nodded slowly in understanding. "Dan, I'm sorry too."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"As cliché as it sounds, I broke your heart. And I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"But don't you see, Piper, you chose the right man. I praise you for it." Piper smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. She hugged him softly. "I have a different love for you now, and I'm glad you came back."   
  
"Me too."  
  
"Just do me one favor," she said.   
  
"What's that?" He pulled away from her embrace and looked down at her.  
  
"Don't hurt my sister." She smiled. "Are you okay? With the whole witch thing; because Paige is one too." Dan nodded.   
  
"I've come to accept it over the past three years, Piper. I just wish that when we were together, I would have known."  
  
"You have to understand that it was for your own good. If you would have known, it would have made you more vulnerable."   
  
"I'm fine with it. And I'm no more vulnerable than I was three years ago." Dan said.  
  
"But you got old." Dan laughed.  
  
"And you made me young again." A silence. "Is Wyatt, you know...?"  
  
"More powerful than you'd believe." 


	5. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: This chapter has a few spoilers from previous episodes. The episodes are:  
From season two -  
"She's a man baby, a man" (2.5)  
From season three -   
"Look who's Barking" (3.21)  
"All Hell Breaks Loose" (3.22)  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Five - Remembrance  
  
Dan felt good. No, he felt great. He had apologized to Piper, and she told him that she loved him. Platonic, that is. And he felt the same way. Leo had absolutely no hard feelings, which delighted him to no end.   
  
He felt comfortable around the sisters and Leo. They were supernatural, aliens to most mortals in the world, and they trusted him with their secret. They had no problems answering the questions he asked, they actually seemed to enjoy having someone else to talk about it with.   
  
It surprised him that Paige felt comfortable with him, now knowing that he knew her secret. She seemed relieved that she didn't have to keep anything from him. And he felt the same way about how he hid his previous relationship with Piper from her.   
  
As they sat around the dinner table, the third time he had come over that week, he glanced at the family around him. It seemed they had no one but themselves in this world, and maybe he was just what they needed. With three women, one man, and a new baby, maybe they needed someone from the outside. Someone who was mortal.   
  
"So, let me get this straight. Phoebe, you dated a demon, married him, became impregnated with his demon baby, which wasn't really yours, he became the devil, and you turned evil. Then you went back to good, a demon took the unborn heir, you killed that demon, later killed your husband, he came back, tried to win you back, and you killed him again for good." Dan smiled and shook his head.   
  
"No, I kind of went good, then killed him, the Seer took the baby and we killed her. Then, he came back, and I killed him." She laughed and Dan shook his head.  
  
It amazed Piper how Phoebe could talk openly about Cole. It hadn't been that long ago since they vanquished him, yet Phoebe seemed different. Piper knew her sister still loved her now dead ex-husband, but it wasn't enough to grasp and hold onto. Phoebe was moving on, and Piper was proud of her.   
  
"Oh, you should hear about the demons she's turned into." Piper said picking up the dirty dishes.   
  
"Not only her," Paige said lifting her eyebrows.   
  
"Quit it, you all have been evil at one time or another." Leo said with a laugh.   
  
"Oh, Dan, you remember our um, our cousin, Manny?" Dan shook his head no. "Yeah you do." Phoebe said. "When you went to the dating service place? You met Manny, I know you did."   
  
"Yeah, I remember." Piper stifled a laugh.   
  
"That was Prue." Dan frowned, confused and looked at Piper. She was covering her mouth with her hand. He looked at Leo, who nodded convincingly.   
  
"She was a man?" Piper nodded.  
  
"We had cast a spell, I've forgotten what it was for now, but whatever happened, it turned her into a man. She was so mad. I remember her being so angry with us, yelling about how she was wearing clothes from the ex-boyfriend pile." Piper said before taking a load of plates to the kitchen.   
  
"I would have liked to see that." Paige said.   
  
"It was hilarious."  
  
"Hey, Pheebs, remember the time you turned into a Banshee?" Leo asked.  
  
"Banshee?" Dan asked.  
  
"It's a demon. It feeds on the sorrow of others. It kills them with high pitch screams." Paige explained.   
  
"Yeah. That was when Prue turned into a dog to track me."  
  
"A dog?" Dan said. Piper walked back into the dining room.  
  
"Oh, she was such a pretty dog." Phoebe said. "That was only a couple of weeks before," she paused. "Before she died."  
  
"What happened? Paige told me she was killed." Piper sat down in her chair.   
  
"It was a demon." Piper said quietly. "It came in the house, because we were trying to save a doctor from him. Phoebe had been upstairs, getting the vanquishing spell. But it threw Prue and I through a wall. Phoebe only wounded him with the spell that she said by herself. Leo healed Prue and I, and we chased him into the street, where someone filmed us vanquishing him." Piper paused.   
  
"Then a little while later, we're all over the news. They found us out. Someone shot me from outside. Leo was, he was in the underworld, getting Phoebe, because she was trying to make Cole good again. I ended up dying, because Leo couldn't hear Prue's call. They ended up resetting time, and it went back to when we had the doctor in the house. I was alive. But the source had Cole and Phoebe detained. So Phoebe wasn't there to read the spell, or call Leo for help. When the demon threw us threw the wall..." Piper didn't continue.  
  
"Prue was gone by the time Leo got to her." Phoebe said. Dan nodded in understanding.   
  
"I see."   
  
"We uh, we tried to summon her," Piper said quietly. "They won't let us see her."  
  
"They?"   
  
"The elders. They're the big top guys up -there-." Leo said.  
  
"Oh. So, the only reason you're here," Dan looked at Paige, "is because Prue died." Paige nodded.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Wyatt's baby alarm went off and Leo quickly orbed upstairs, not waiting for the infants cry.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"It- it's Wyatt's alarm." Piper said nervously. "We need to get upstairs." They heard Wyatt's wail and Paige reached over the table to grasp Piper's hand.  
  
"Stay here." The sisters said in unison before Paige orbed them all up to the nursery.   
  
Dan heard grunts, and falls, afraid for his four friends and the baby upstairs. He wanted to respect the sisters by doing what they said, but a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach led his feet to the bottom of the stairs.   
  
A scream from Piper made him jump, and he hurried up the stairs, determined to help in any way that he could.  
  
Authors note: Yes, I'm evil. Nice cliffhanger, isn't it? Reviewing may make me update faster. Just a thought. *Smile* 


	6. Mortal Spell

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get this up. Fanfiction.net had problems, apparently, and I wasn't able to login. Well, finally, I've got it. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter; it adds a twist to the story. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Six - Mortal Spell  
  
"Paige? Piper?" Dan stood at the top of the stairs.   
  
Fear washed over him as he walked closer to the baby's room. He was worried for the family inside that room, but he knew that if there were any evil that hadn't gone, he would be unprotected. As he crept closer, Phoebe stumbled out of the room.  
  
She held her hand on her abdomen, trying to keep blood from gushing.   
  
"Dan, it- it's bad." Phoebe paused to catch her breath. Sweat pooled down her face, showing that she was having a hard time with the pain. "It was a - a dark lighter. Paige, Leo, and, and the baby all have, they all have white lighter blood. Dan, I, I need you to go upstairs, and get - get the Book of Shadows. I- I need to switch- switch Leo's power- of healing with mine." Phoebe said, straining to keep from passing out.  
  
Dan ran as fast as he could to the attic, grabbed the book, and brought it back down to the second floor. He nearly dropped it when he saw Phoebe in a heap on the floor. He knew that there would be no way to wake her. He went into the nursery, vomit rising in his throat at the sight.  
  
Leo, Paige, and Piper were sprawled on the floor, and Wyatt lay on the floor beside his father, as if Leo tried to protect him from the evil. Piper had an arrow through the right side of her chest, a pool of blood surrounding her. Paige had been hit right under her ribs, the arrow like poison to her white lighter half. And Leo, he had an arrow protruding from his back. He lay on his side and the tip of the arrow was scraping Wyatt's flailing arms.   
  
Wyatt wailed and Dan could do nothing but fall to his knees. He dropped the Book of Shadows in front of him.  
  
"Please," he said flipping through the pages, "please let there be something. Anything I can do."  
  
The pages started to flip on their own, even as Dan removed his hands. Little did he know, Grams was giving him a bit of help. She couldn't very well sit by and watch her family die.  
  
The pages stopped and Dan read aloud. "To give a mortal powers."   
  
He didn't take the time to read over the spell; he just read it aloud, filling in where he needed to.  
  
As a mortal man  
I beg of thee,  
Grant me the healing powers  
As needed be.  
From now 'til then,  
Twenty-four hours,  
That's how long  
I keep my powers.   
  
Dan felt the magic flow through him, a feeling he had never felt before. It didn't take long before he was kneeling over Leo, pulling the arrow from his chest. The white lighter moaned in pain and Dan hovered his hands over his wound, as he'd seen Leo do only once.   
  
"Come on." Dan closed his eyes and thought about Paige. He needed Leo to help heal the others, the people he loved like his own family. The power surged through him, and he opened his eyes to see the light healing Leo's wound.   
  
Leo awoke with a start. "Dan? How'd you-"  
  
"Don't ask, just help." Dan said, crawling to Piper. He removed the arrow from her chest, and closed his eyes, healing her wound. Leo was over Wyatt, healing the small baby. Once he was finished, he crawled to Paige.  
  
"Pull this out for me. I can't touch it." Dan removed his hands from Piper for a moment. He looked at Paige on the floor, and he felt a sob rise in his throat. He ripped the arrow from her body, and went back to Piper, knowing he had to heal her.   
  
It didn't take Leo long to heal Paige, he'd done this thousands of times before.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?"   
  
"She passed out in the hallway." Leo rushed out the door as Dan finished with Piper.   
  
"What happened? Wyatt? Where's Wyatt?" Dan put his hands on Piper's shoulders.  
  
"He's fine. Leo healed him and put him in his crib." He helped Piper to her feet and looked over at Paige. "Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She looked back and forth between him and the book.   
  
"There was nothing left for me to do, so I did what I could," he said to her, hoping they wouldn't be mad.   
  
"Dan, get over here, I need your help." Leo said from the hallway. Dan rushed out and knelt beside Phoebe and Leo. "She almost died, and I can't heal her by myself." Dan put his hands beside Leo's and let the power flow.  
  
It took a moment, but Phoebe's wound slowly began to heal, and the blood from around her disappeared.   
  
"Dan? Leo? What's going on?" Phoebe said, bringing her hand to her head.  
  
"I uh, I'm sorry you guys. I didn't know what else to do. I-" Dan started to explain why he used the magic.  
  
"Dan- it's okay." Piper said. "It's okay. You saved us. Thank you."  
  
"You did the right thing." Leo said. Dan ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I just, I knew I had to do something."  
  
"Quit trying to explain yourself," Paige smiled at him. "You saved our lives. You did the right thing." Dan nodded, shaking.   
  
He had never before felt such power; it felt amazing to use a power like that to help someone. To help those he loved. Dan was grateful that the sister's weren't mad at him for using their book, but he did it to help them. Surely they would be happy with him.   
  
"Can someone do me a favor?" Phoebe said. "Let's not leave the baby alone anymore. I feel he's more vulnerable. Let's just keep him with us at all times, please."   
  
-x-  
  
Authors note:  
Dan's power spell - written by just always. You are welcome to use it as you wish. 


	7. Premonition

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I got a temporary job for the weekend, and I wasn't home at all. Yesterday, when I got home, I took a shower and went straight to bed. (I had been working 10-12 hour nights, and not getting enough sleep during the day) So, here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Seven - Premonition   
  
Dan stayed the night at the Halliwell manor that evening. In Paige's bed. Needless to say, they did nothing but sleep. After an evening of almost losing people you love, gaining a power to heal, then healing those people, sex was the last thing on Dan's mind.   
  
He held Paige close during the night, and though it took a while for him to fall asleep, when he awoke, he felt like a new man.   
  
And he was. He was still mortal, or he felt as if he was; only he had a power surge running through him.   
  
Wyatt's cry from down the hallway startled him, and he sat up quickly, in fear of the dark lighter. He heard Leo's voice, calming down the baby, and Dan's racing heart slowed. Wyatt just wanted to cry.   
  
He noticed that Paige wasn't in the bed, and he assumed she was downstairs. The clock on the side table caught his eye, and he noticed that it was 10:15. Dan yawned and covered his mouth.  
  
He slowly got out of bed, ready to start his day. The sound of someone brushing their teeth in the bathroom fill his ears, and he wondered if it was Paige. He knocked on the door and it slowly opened.   
  
There stood Paige, her red hair stringy wet, and toothpaste dripping from her lips. He smiled softly at her and leaned against the door frame.   
  
"Good morning," he told her.   
  
"Sleep well?" Paige asked him, pulling the toothbrush from her mouth for a moment. He nodded.  
  
"Very." Paige rinsed her mouth.   
  
"How's it feel?"   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"To be different. Having a power."  
  
Dan made a face, "That's just it. Different." Paige nodded and patted his shoulder.   
  
"Be glad it's only temporary." She kissed his cheek and allowed him in the bathroom. "I'll be downstairs." She turned to head to the stairs.  
  
-x-  
  
Leo walked past the bathroom just as Dan was leaving. He held his son in his arms, who was wide-awake, but completely content. Dan shut the door behind him and walked with Leo.   
  
"How was your night?" Leo asked him.   
  
"It was fine. I was tired, so I slept like a rock." Dan paused. "Can I?" he motioned to the baby.   
  
"Oh, yeah." Leo allowed Dan to take Wyatt.   
  
"I have to admit, you and Piper make beautiful babies." Leo smiled.  
  
"What'd you expect? You see his mother." Dan lifted his eyebrows.   
  
"Yeah." Dan paused. "Leo- I, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I mean, I've apologized a thousand times already, but-"  
  
"Dan, it's over. You can't spend all of your time in the past. All's forgiven. Now quit apologizing." Dan smiled.  
  
"I uh, I'm glad you and Piper are happy."   
  
"Me too." Leo chuckled, then his face turned somber as the elders called him. "I uh, I've got to go, can you take Wyatt downstairs? Tell Piper that The Elders are calling me."   
  
"Okay." Dan nodded as Leo thanked him and orbed out.  
  
-x-  
  
Dan walked into the kitchen as Piper placed a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. She glanced up at him holding her son and frowned.   
  
"Where's Leo?"   
  
"He said," Dan shifted Wyatt in his arms, "that The Elders were calling him, and he orbed away."   
  
"Okay. How do you feel?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"Normal?" He lifted an eyebrow at her. "I don't feel that much different. The power will be gone by tonight, so you know, I'm not worried or anything." Phoebe smiled and reached to touch Wyatt.   
  
She gasped and closed her eyes, having a premonition.   
  
-x-  
  
She saw Dan leaning over a woman in the street; he laid his hands over her, healing her wounds. A man on the side of the road punched 9-1-1 on his cell phone, and he lifted a video camera to film Dan's miraculous save.   
  
More into the future, she saw Dan being probed and prodded by scientists and specialists. Dan went into a seizure, and Phoebe saw the heart monitor on the side go flat lined.   
  
-x-  
  
Phoebe shuttered as her premonition came to an end. She looked up at Dan, then over to Paige, then to Piper.   
  
"Are you okay?" Dan asked her.   
  
"What'd you see?" Piper asked. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Uh, we need to talk. Dan, can you- uh, can you take Wyatt to the living room, please?" Dan nodded slowly.   
  
As soon as the sisters were sure that Dan was out of hearing reach, Piper spoke.  
  
"Is is Wyatt? Will there be another attack?" Phoebe shook her head.   
  
"Dan, he's going to heal someone, and get caught. I saw doctors standing around him, and he had a seizure and died."   
  
"What do you mean, he got caught?" Paige asked, looking towards the living room.  
  
"He was video taped." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"Well, where did it happen?" Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"In some street. I don't know where exactly."  
  
"Then we'll just keep him inside somehow until tonight when he loses his powers." Piper said.   
  
"And how do you expect we keep him here?" Paige asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we tell him." Phoebe said, shrugging. "We don't really have a choice."  
  
"And what about the woman he saved? We can't let her die." Piper said.  
  
"It wasn't demonic, what hurt her. I think a car or something hit her. And the man who taped her had dialed 911. Dan's our innocent; not the woman." Phoebe stated.   
  
Dan rushed into the kitchen, cradling Wyatt close.  
  
"Demon." He said quickly.   
  
The evil walked into the kitchen and Piper raised her hands, using her power to blow him up.   
  
"Ya know what, I've said this before, and I'll say it again; don't they know who's house this is? I mean, they're walking into their own death traps." Piper frowned and took Wyatt from Dan, the baby now crying.   
  
"I didn't know whose house this was."   
  
"You didn't know witches and demons really existed either." Paige said, touching his cheek.  
  
"That's true, but I guess it's good that I know now, right? If I didn't, I wouldn't have said the spell last night to help." The three sisters looked at each other.   
  
"Dan, we need to talk to you." Piper said. 


	8. Previous Failures

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Spoilers:   
2.12 - "Awakened"  
2.20 - "Astral Monkey"  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Eight - Previous Failures  
  
"So you're saying you saw me die?" Phoebe nodded at Dan.  
  
"But it only happened, or, well, happens because you healed someone in public." Paige said, placing her hand on Dan's shoulder.   
  
"Can we stop it?" Dan asked, afraid for his life.  
  
"Of course," Piper said, "I mean, Wyatt was supposed to be a girl, but the future changed on us. He's the first boy in our family. We weren't expecting that at all."  
  
"So, how do we change her vision - premonition, that's the word right?" Phoebe nodded at him. "How do we change the premonition?"  
  
"You can't go out in public until your powers are gone. Which will be at what? Nine something tonight."  
  
"You're kidding right? I can't stay inside all day; I have to go back to the hotel and shower. And I've got to touch base with my sister."  
  
"Solution." Piper lifted a finger to signal her thoughts. "Shower here. You can wear some of Leo's clothes, or Paige can orb and get some of yours. And we do have a telephone here, you know."  
  
"I- okay. I guess it's either this or die, right?"  
  
"So you're staying?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. We can spend all day together," Paige said with a smile.   
  
"It's settled. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call Veronica and see how the club was last night." Piper walked out of the kitchen carrying Wyatt. She grabbed the cordless phone on her way.   
  
"And I have to get to work. I'm already nearly two hours late as it is." Phoebe said. "My new boss is going to kill me." Phoebe grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite before picking up her purse and waving and Dan and Paige.  
  
"Have a nice day working." Paige said smiling.  
  
"Bye you guys." Paige waited for the door to slam before she sat down next to Dan.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving us last night. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead right now."  
  
"I guess I'm the hero now, huh?"  
  
"Of the week." Paige said before she kissed his cheek. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "So, what do you need?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Clothes. I'll orb to your hotel room and get some."  
  
"Oh. Well, everything. Except shoes. Will you do me the biggest favor?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Grab my toothbrush."  
  
"Got it." Paige smiled and gave him a small wave as she orbed out.   
  
Dan shrugged as he looked at the breakfast on the table. He ate a piece of toast, then filled his glass with orange juice. Leo orbed in as Dan was taking a sip, and Dan nearly choked in surprise.  
  
"Sorry." Leo winced. "You okay?" Dan coughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, went down the wrong pipe."  
  
"Uh, where are the girls?"  
  
"Phoebe went to work, Paige went to my hotel room to get some clothes, and Piper is on the phone with, Vivian?"   
  
"Veronica."   
  
"Oh. Okay." Leo paused. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to Piper."  
  
Dan nodded as Leo left the kitchen.  
  
-x-  
  
Leo sat down on the bed as Piper changed Wyatt's diaper. She had just hung up the phone after talking with Veronica, P3's manager. Veronica said the club did as well as expected, filled to the maximum; after all, they had John Mayer coming up in a month.  
  
"What'd They say?" Piper asked.  
  
"I've got a new charge to look over. He's a possible future white lighter." Piper turned and lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"They called and said it was an emergency for that?" Leo nodded, a strange look on his face.   
  
"Well, he is in our house." Piper's eyes went wide.   
  
"You're kidding?!" Leo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kidding." Piper frowned.   
  
"Ugh, I hate it when you do that." She frowned at him and buckled Wyatt's onesie, then lifted the baby to her shoulder. "So, what'd they really want?"  
  
"We need to watch Dan very carefully. You remember what happened to Dr. Williamson."  
  
Piper nodded. Curtis Williamson had been her doctor when a foreign disease had infected her. That was when she was dating Dan. She had died, and Leo healed her. Dr Williamson had gotten infected with her, Prue, and Phoebe's blood, making him have powers. He'd gone crazy with them, and ended up dying. Piper was depressed for over a week about that.  
  
"But Dr. Williamson's powers weren't temporary or self inflicted like Dan's."  
  
"Dan is mortal, Piper."  
  
Piper ignored him, "and he's already given his word that he's going to stay inside this house until his powers are gone."  
  
"He can't go gallivanting healing everyone." Leo said. "If I'm not here and something happens, don't let him heal unless it's absolutely necessary."  
  
"He's going to be fine, Leo." Leo nodded.  
  
"I've got to go. I told a charge in India that I'd stop by. She's been having excessive warlock attacks."  
  
"Go." Piper said, waving her hand.  
  
As Leo turned into little blue orbs, so did Wyatt. The two meshed together and just as Leo started to disappear, he came back, holding the infant in his arms.   
  
Piper gaped, Wyatt had just orbed. For the first time. Leo's jaw dropped.   
  
"Uh- did he? He did, didn't he?" The white lighter stuttered. Piper nodded.   
  
"He did! Leo, he's starting to reveal his powers!" Piper smiled, gleefully. "He not only can orb, but he can jump your orb in an orb." She laughed at her words.   
  
Leo smiled and ran his hand over Wyatt's head.   
  
"I think he wants to go." Piper lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"I don't think it's a good idea. You said your charge was having attacks. That's not safe for Wyatt."  
  
"He's got his own protective force field though." Piper shook her head.  
  
"It didn't stop him from getting poisoned by the dark lighters arrow last night." Leo frowned and handed Wyatt to Piper, knowing she was right.  
  
"Go see Mommy." He kissed Piper quickly before he orbed out.   
  
Wyatt started to whimper, missing his father.   
  
"Oh, baby, no. Don't cry. Daddy'll be back." The magical baby let out a wail. Piper cooed at Wyatt, but couldn't calm him down. "Hey, it's for your own good, Buddy."  
  
Dan rushed into the room, panicked.   
  
"Is he okay? Is there an attack?" Piper frowned. Was it just her, or was Dan already sounding a little... off? 


	9. Exgirlfriend Advice

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!   
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Nine - Ex-Girlfriend Advice  
  
"Dan, hey it's okay. Leo had to orb out, and Wyatt got a little upset." Dan nodded.  
  
"Oh, okay." Dan sighed. "I thought-" He paused, looking at the crying baby. "Do you want me to take him?" Piper smiled.   
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Well, you know how much I like kids." Dan shrugged. "If you don't want to let me, or you want to hold him, it's okay. Just, if you ever get tired or anything."  
  
"I feel like I don't get to spend enough time with him." She said softly. Dan nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing? I mean, your job?" Piper tried to make light conversation.  
  
"Well, I uh, I kind of quit." Dan scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit.  
  
"You kind of quit?"   
  
"Well, I did quit. I don't know. I just... I quit." He shrugged. "I didn't want to work there anymore, so..."  
  
"You got fired." Piper smiled. She bounced Wyatt lightly in her arms.   
  
"I got fired." Dan repeated with a smile.  
  
"What'd you do?"   
  
"Why do you assume I did something?" Piper lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"You did something." Dan looked around the room, whistling softly. "Oh stop. What'd you do?"  
  
Dan made a face, "I dumped the boss' daughter?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"They were cutting payroll?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
Dan sighed. "I told the boss I needed a vacation, and he said no. I told him that I'd quit, and he fired me."  
  
"That's more like it." Piper paused. "How are you paying for your hotel room, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Savings."  
  
"And how much of that do you have?"  
  
"Enough." Piper gave him a look.  
  
"Dan," she warned, "talk to me."  
  
"I wasn't expecting to get laid off." Dan shrugged. "I uh, I'm selling my house in Portland. I think I'm going to move back." Piper lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"It's not a bad idea. I'm sure Paige wouldn't mind." Dan sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Paige." He said simply.   
  
"Yes, Paige." Piper sat beside him.  
  
"How does she feel about me, Piper?" Dan looked at Piper solemnly. "You're her sister, you should know that right?"  
  
Piper nodded, "I know how she feels. How do you feel?"   
  
"I don't want to sound overly corny, but I think, I mean- I know that I like her. A lot. I haven't fallen in love with her."  
  
"Yet." Piper said. Dan nodded.   
  
"Yet," he repeated. "I don't know. Paige is great. She's everything I look for. I want a relationship with her. A long lasting, cheesy, let's go kiss in the rain, type of relationship."   
  
Piper blinked slowly, looked around the room, and back at Dan.   
  
"I know what kind of relationship you're talking about," she said smiling. "The kind that takes your breath away. The kind that cheesy love songs are about."   
  
"Mmhm."  
  
"So, make one. Take a step and give Paige that relationship."  
  
"Does she want that?" Piper shrugged and gave him a look.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that." Dan frowned at her. "You're going to have to take a chance."   
  
"How good are my chances?" Piper nudged his shoulder.   
  
"The odds are in your favor," she said with a smile.   
  
Silence.  
  
"You are okay?" She asked him.   
  
"About what?"  
  
"The whole witch situation. You know 'I cast a spell on you', type thing." Dan shrugged.   
  
"I'm fine with it. To me it's like... okay; say you get a box of cereal that comes with a toy. You dig for the toy, and you find it's not your favorite color, but you like it anyway. And then you grow to where it's your favorite toy. And then," he sighed, "you never want to let it go."  
  
"Good analogy there, Dan." He smiled.   
  
"I know." He paused. "What about you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Am I okay with what?"  
  
"Paige and me." He looked at her with concern. She looked in thought for a moment, and then she nodded.   
  
"Yeah. I think it's great. I think we need a mortal in the house." She smiled jokingly. "Seriously, Dan. We've got Pheeb's, and me who are witches. Paige, who's half white lighter and half witch. Leo, who's, well... he's dead. And Wyatt, who's half witch and half white lighter. We need some normalcy here."  
  
"So, I guess it's good that I came in the picture." Piper nodded.  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"So you are absolutely, totally, wonderfully, awesomely, cool with me and Paige." Piper laughed.   
  
"Yes. Absolutely, totally, wonderfully, awesomely, cool with you and Paige together. I never would have thought of you two together, but now that you are, I guess it fits."  
  
"Yeah?" Piper nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You two are perfect." Dan smiled.   
  
"Thanks Piper."  
  
"Anytime." Piper looked down at Wyatt who had long since stopped crying and was now sleeping soundly. "I guess he got bored." She stood up to put him in his crib in the other room.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Dan looked at her in question.   
  
"Is there an extra one?"  
  
"What?" Piper shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, it's just something Grams used to tell us when we were little. Go ahead. I'll have Paige put your clothes in the bathroom when she gets here. She should be back by the time your done. If she's not, there's a clean robe underneath the sink in the cabinet."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."   
  
Dan walked out of the bedroom and in the hallway to see Paige standing there, holding his clothes.  
  
"How long were-"   
  
Paige dropped his clothes to the floor and cut him off by pulling his head to hers and kissing him fiercely.  
  
Their first lip on lip kiss.   
  
And Dan felt his heart swell. 


	10. Heavenly Visitors

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!   
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Ten - Heavenly Visitors  
  
Paige was the first to pull away from the passionate kiss. Dan rested his forehead against hers and looked down at her lips.  
  
"And that," Paige said, looking deep into Dan's eyes, "was my take on our relationship and where it should go."  
  
Dan smiled and kissed her again, lightly. "I'm glad."  
  
"You better be."  
  
"I don't want you to think that I don't want to be here, right now, because I do. You don't know how much I do-"  
  
"But," Paige said.  
  
"But," Dan sighed, "I seriously need a shower."   
  
"Yeah. You are starting to smell." She joked.  
  
"Hey now." Dan smiled, then looked down at her. "We'll talk after I get out?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Paige kissed him again before reaching down to pick up his clothes and toothbrush.  
  
Dan glanced at the clothes she'd brought for him. "You have taste. That's my favorite shirt." Paige smiled.  
  
"Of course I have taste." She smiled and nodded down the hallway. "Go take your shower."   
  
Dan nodded and walked down the hallway and stepped in the bathroom. Piper came out of the bedroom and looked at Paige.  
  
"Did you catch Dan? I told him that you'd take him his clothes." Paige nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, I caught him."   
  
"Oh, guess what Wyatt did?" Paige looked at her in question. "He jumped an orb."   
  
"He did what?" Paige's eyes widened.   
  
"He didn't jump out of my arms, technically. Leo started to orb, and Wyatt decided he'd like to go too, so he orbed into Leo's arms. As Leo was orbing." Piper nodded. "And Leo came back, and there was Wyatt."   
  
"He's showing his powers. He's got the protective shield, but he's really starting to show them. I'm so excited." Paige laughed. "I wonder if that's a normal age for you know, babies to start showing their powers?"   
  
"I don't know. I wish I could ask Grams or Mom."   
  
"Will the spirit board do?" Piper gave Paige a look.  
  
"That's still personal gain, Paige."  
  
Paige sighed. "I'm going to go upstairs. I have some researching I want to do."   
  
"No spells."   
  
"Fine." Paige said.   
  
Piper started to walk down the hallway to the stairwell.   
  
"Piper, wait. Remember what Pheeb's said. Keep Wyatt with us at all time. We don't know when demons or warlocks are going to try and attack him-"  
  
"Paige, he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him up."  
  
"Then sit in there with him." Piper nodded and went back into the nursery as Paige went up to the attic.   
  
She heard Dan in the shower and she smiled to herself. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she hoped he wouldn't be like Glenn. She knew he'd have to go back to Portland soon, and she prayed he wouldn't find someone else, like Glenn had.   
  
But Dan wasn't Glenn. Granted, she hadn't slept with Dan yet. Which, she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She didn't want to rush into things too quickly, Dan being Piper's ex-boyfriend and all. Although, she'd been with Dan for a week, and she'd been with guys sooner than that.   
  
Paige frowned, that made her sound like a slut. Then again, she'd known most of the men before she dated them.   
  
She sighed as she walked through the attic door. She jumped when she saw Patty and Penny standing beside the Book of Shadows.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She smiled and walked to them, giving them each a hug.  
  
"We'd like to see Wyatt. Is that okay?" Paige nodded.   
  
"Yeah. He's sleeping though. I'll go get Piper." The two nodded.   
  
Paige left the attic, walking to the nursery. She heard Wyatt's cry, and hurried inside the room. Piper was bouncing the baby.  
  
"Paige, I don't know what's wrong. He won't quit crying." Paige took the baby from her sister.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. He just, he just woke up with a scream."  
  
"Maybe Mom and Grams can help."  
  
"Paige, we can't summon them. It's personal gain." Piper said with a frown. She rubbed the baby's back with her hand.  
  
"No, they're upstairs already. I just went up there, and there they were. I didn't call them, I swear."  
  
Piper frowned, "They were just there?" Paige nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's kind of odd."  
  
Piper took her son back in her arms, who still wailed.   
  
"Do you think he had a nightmare?" Paige asked.  
  
"Do infants have bad dreams?"  
  
Paige shrugged, "I don't know. Go ask Grams and Mom. Don't leave them waiting. They said they wanted to see Wyatt."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
Piper left the room, and Paige heard the shower shut off. Dan pulled the bathroom door open, clad only in a towel. Piper smiled at him as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"Don't worry, Dan. He just woke up, that's all."   
  
"Okay. I just, I worry... with the attacks and all."  
  
"I know. He's fine."   
  
"Okay." Dan shut the bathroom door as Piper headed up to the attic.  
  
Back at the bedroom, Paige frowned, thinking for a moment. Piper had said that it was odd that Grams and Mom were just there. And it was, they had never just been there.   
  
Then it came to her. Her heart raced as she ran out of the bedroom.   
  
"Piper! Wait!"  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Yet another cliffhanger. Reviews make me write faster. :) 


	11. Imposters

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. My best friend has separated from her soon-to-be ex-husband, and I volunteered to baby sit her four children (the worst ages too, nine, seven, five, and five months). I'm also working, so finding time to update is hard. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Eleven - Imposters  
  
Paige rushed up the stairs to the attic, and caught Piper just as she was putting her hand on the attic door.  
  
"Piper, I need to talk to you." Paige gave Piper a look.  
  
"Paige, I'm bringing my son to Mom and Grams." Paige shook her head.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Paige nodded her head towards the hallway, back downstairs. "Please."  
  
"Okay." Piper frowned and followed her sister back downstairs. When they reached the hallway, Piper hissed at Paige. "What is it?"  
  
"That isn't Grams and Mom." She said, panting. "I- I think they're shape shifters or something."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because- they aren't transparent. And like you said, it was weird that they were just there when I walked into the attic. Whoever they are, they aren't Grams and Mom."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Blow them up." Piper looked down at Wyatt, who still cried.   
  
"That's why he's crying. He knows. He must sense evil."  
  
"Maybe this is their plan. Lure us away from Wyatt long enough to have someone else get him?" Paige said.  
  
"We'll leave him with Dan while we blow- wait. What if their immune to my powers?"   
  
Paige took a deep breath. "Hold on. Breathe a second." The sisters were silent for a moment. "We're paranoid." Piper let out a nervous laugh.   
  
"We deal with demons and warlocks and other unnatural beings, and when we catch on, we get freaked out." Piper shook her head. "Okay. Dan will watch Wyatt; I blow them up. If they don't, you orb something to you, and conk them over the head... or something."  
  
"Conk them over the head? This isn't a cartoon, Piper."  
  
"Then go with the flow." Piper handed Wyatt to Paige. "Take him to Dan."  
  
"He's in the bathroom."  
  
"And?" Paige gave her older sister a look. "Oh my - you haven't?!" Paige frowned.   
  
Dan walked out of the bathroom and looked at the two. He was fully dressed, and his hair was dripping. He stared at Wyatt, who continuously wailed.  
  
"Do you want me to-?" He reached for the baby, and Paige handed him over.  
  
"Dan, will you watch him... there's some -thing- in the attic, and we've got to get them." Dan nodded at Piper.   
  
"Sure."  
  
"Be careful." Paige said as the sisters walked towards the attic.   
  
"I will. And don't get yourself hurt." Paige waved him off, as she and Piper walked up the stairs.   
  
"Come on, kid, let's get you a pacifier." Dan bounced Wyatt towards the nursery.   
  
Paige and Piper stood at the attic door.   
  
"Ready?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige nodded, "yeah. Let's go."   
  
Piper put her hand on the knob and turned it, pushing the door open. The two beings, still in Penny and Patty's forms, stood beside the book of shadows.   
  
"Where's the baby? We heard him cry, is he okay?" Piper lifted an eyebrow at 'Grams'.   
  
"Sorry, we know who you are." Piper lifted her hands and destroyed the first evil.  
  
The one disguised as Patty changed into another form, it's normal one, Piper supposed, but before she could blow it up, it sent a bolt of lightening to Paige. Piper glared at the evil, then let the power flow, and the being scattered into tiny pieces.   
  
Piper dropped to her knees beside her youngest sister, who winced in pain. Her shirt was singed on her shoulder, where the electricity had hit.   
  
"Leo!" Piper called.   
  
She knew that Dan was right downstairs, and he could easily heal Paige, but she didn't want to take the risk.   
  
"Leo!" she yelled again. When he didn't orb in, she began to worry. Paige was rapidly getting weaker, and she needed to be healed. "Leo!"   
  
She waited a moment, then against her better judgment, she called for Dan. He came up the stairs, holding Wyatt closely.   
  
"I heard you calling for-" he saw Paige and cautiously knelt beside her. He handed the baby to Piper.   
  
"Dan- Leo's not answering my calls. You have to heal her."   
  
Dan placed his hands over Paige's shoulder, and the light shone from them. The burned skin slowly began to return to its normal color.   
  
As Paige awoke from her partial unconsciousness, Piper began to feel a little better. But only for a short while.   
  
"I don't think I'll ever forget the excitement it gives me to heal. I mean, it's not like I want to go out and heal everyone, it's just-" Dan sighed. "It's very warm and soothing."   
  
Piper tensed. She needed to tell him about what happened to Dr. Williamson. She couldn't let the same thing happen to Dan. Dan was her friend; more than that.   
  
Wyatt was aware of her anxiousness, and he whimpered.   
  
"You okay?" She looked at her sister, who nodded in response, touching her shoulder where Dan had healed her.  
  
"Yeah." Paige put a hand on Dan's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.   
  
"I have to fix Wyatt a bottle." Piper stood up carefully, holding the baby in her arms. "Would you- um, Dan, please don't do any healing. I need to talk to you in a little while."   
  
Dan nodded, "okay."   
  
Piper walked out of the attic, leaving Paige and Dan behind.   
  
"That's the second time you've saved me." Paige said with a smile. She pushed herself up, bumping her head with Dan's. "How cliché."   
  
Dan chuckled and kissed the spot on her head that had hit his.  
  
"Dan, we- we need to talk." Dan nodded and stood up. He helped her to her feet and put his hands on her hips.   
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
"Um, listen. I don't want to do this. I mean, we aren't going to work."  
  
"What?" Dan was taken aback. He was not expecting this. Especially since Paige had told him just thirty minutes before that she'd wanted more out of the relationship.  
  
"I mean." Paige sighed. "I've done long distance relationships before, and they don't work. I don't know how long you're staying here, but sooner or later you're going to go back to Portland, and that'll be it. I just, I don't want to be the girl that you always expect to go out with when you visit." Paige talked quickly; Dan wasn't able to get a word in.   
  
Dan closed his eyes and let out a laugh.  
  
"What's that for? I mean, I'm telling you that we can't go out, and you're laughing?"  
  
"Paige." Dan paused, looking her in the eye. "I'm not going back."  
  
"What?" She spoke softly.  
  
He nodded slowly, "yeah. San Francisco is home. I can't stay in Portland."   
  
"You're staying," she stated.   
  
"Yeah. San Francisco has something that Portland will never have."  
  
"The Charmed Ones?"  
  
"You."   
  
They both smiled. 


	12. Exploited

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming! I know that the story seems to be going by slowly, but it'll quicken its pace soon.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter twelve - Exploited  
  
Leo orbed into the attic as Dan leaned down to kiss Paige. He cleared his throat, and Paige pulled away before their lips could touch.   
  
"Yes, Leo?" She gave him a forceful smile.   
  
"Piper called?"   
  
Dan blinked slowly and held up a hand. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but you never came, so I healed Paige. Some kind of thing attacked-"  
  
"Shape shifters." Paige said for him.   
  
"And something happened-"  
  
"Electric lightening bolt thing."  
  
"And I healed her." Dan was fearful, as if he were a child about to be scolded. He shrugged his shoulders, awaiting Leo's warning.  
  
"O- okay." Dan was surprised. "I'm going downstairs. To talk to Piper."   
  
"Alright."   
  
Leo left the attic and Paige smiled up at Dan.  
  
"Thank you, for the millionth time since last night."  
  
"Don't start that again," he said.   
  
"I'm not." She pulled his head down to allow their lips to touch.   
  
-x-  
  
Phoebe looked up at the television mounted on the wall. Everyone in the room was watching, and Phoebe was curious.   
  
Her eyes grew wide as she saw what was on. She rushed back to her office and shut the door. Picking up the telephone, she dialed the home number and waited for someone to answer.   
  
-x-  
  
"Is that the phone?" Dan asked Paige.  
  
"Piper or Leo'll get it." They waited for the next ring. When it didn't sound, Paige smiled. "See?"   
  
Dan leaned down to kiss her again, but a call from downstairs interrupted him.   
  
"Dan, Paige! You two might want to get down here!" Piper's voice was heard.   
  
Dan grabbed Paige's hand and started to lead her to the door.  
  
"Can I show you something?"  
  
"What's that?" Dan asked, still walking. Paige grasped his hand and pulled him to her.   
  
As Dan was about to ask what she was doing, she orbed them downstairs.   
  
-x-  
  
Piper and Leo stared at the television screen. They each knew what the other was thinking.   
  
How were they going to fix this?  
  
Leo looked over to Piper and frowned, handing her their son.   
  
"Uh, I'll go check with the Elders. You might want to check the book and get together with Paige and Phoebe."  
  
"Maybe Dan can help in some way." Piper whispered. Leo shrugged.   
  
"I don't know. I'll be back when I find something out." Leo orbed out of the kitchen just as Dan and Paige orbed in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Piper nodded toward the television, which was replaying the "accident".   
  
"That's Dan's innocent that he was supposed to heal."  
  
The two looked at the screen, in awe of what was being shone.  
  
A demon, with jet-black skin and red horns protruding from his head, was video taped ripping a woman's skin with claws that grew out from his hands. An athamay appeared in his hand, and he stabbed her forcefully. Instead of shimmering away, he ran away off down the street, and through someone's yard.  
  
"Oh no. It- she wasn't hit by a car." Paige said softly.   
  
"This- this is how Prue died."  
  
"Not exactly." Paige said softly. "This is only exposing demons. The underworld- maybe, maybe we don't have to do anything, and they'll take care of it."  
  
"Who, Paige? We killed the Source, it's not like he can fix it. We can't let the world know that demons live. Someone will find that witches exist, and then we're screwed." Piper bounced Wyatt in her arms, a nervous habit that she was developing.   
  
"I um, I'll go get the Book of Shadows while you two talk, okay?" Dan said, turning to leave the room.  
  
"Paige can just orb it down here." Piper waved her hand and turned back to the television.  
  
"What about personal gain?" Paige warned.  
  
"Screw it. If we're going to be exposed, we shouldn't worry about personal gain."   
  
"Okay." Paige frowned as she called for the book.   
  
The ancient heirloom appeared in her hands, and she set it on the counter, preparing to look through it.  
  
"I- is it okay if I've got an idea?"   
  
Piper lifted an eyebrow. "It would be good for you to have an idea. Do you have one?" Dan nodded.  
  
"Okay," Dan started, pointed at the television. "This Louis Mitchell guy, he taped this right?" Piper looked at where they gave credit to the man.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, we go to him, you threaten him with your powers, and he says it's a phony. Just a movie plot or something he was toying with."  
  
Piper pulled her lips between her teeth. "That's good, Dan, but one problem," she sighed. "We scare him with our powers, he exposes us."  
  
"Well, it's this guy that you need to talk to. You've got to convince him to tell everyone it was a lie. Otherwise, you've got nothing."  
  
"He's right." Paige said softly, turning a page in the book. She read over the words and frowned, then turned to the next page.  
  
"We've just got to figure out how."  
  
They heard the front door open and close, then Phoebe's footsteps towards the kitchen.   
  
"Okay, so I thought about this on the way home, and what I figure is," Phoebe paused to lift Wyatt from Pipers arms, "we've got to go after the guy who taped this."  
  
"Yeah, we thought of that already." Piper said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, but how about we say a little spell, and make him forget."  
  
"Pheebs, how many people in the world saw this tape?"  
  
"Yeah- but you see, it wasn't live. We can easily make this guy think that he fooled with the tape, and he goes to wherever, and tells them that it's a fake. Or- yeah."  
  
"Okay." Paige said. "I'll write the spell. Piper, you find out where this guy lives. And Phoebe, you-"  
  
"You pack Wyatt's diaper bag." Piper said.  
  
"We can't take Wyatt."   
  
Dan watched the three sisters with his arms folded across his chest.   
  
"We can't leave him here with Dan. What if a demon attacks? Dan's only power is healing- which he's going to get rid of tonight. He can't fight off evil." Piper said. She looked at Dan. "I'd leave him with you if I was sure there weren't going to be any attacks."  
  
"So, Dan has to stay here?" Paige asked.  
  
"We can't let him out where he's more vulnerable to heal someone." Paige lifted an eyebrow at her sister.  
  
"Ah- let him come, Piper." Phoebe said. "He can watch Wyatt in the car or whatever. It's kind of ridiculous for you to be holding a baby while we say a spell."  
  
"Okay, okay." Piper pointed a finger at Dan. "I will tie your hands behind your back if I have to. Do not, for any reason, get out of the car, unless one of us say so."  
  
Dan lifted his hand. "Scout's honor."  
  
"You weren't even a boy scout, so stop it." Piper waved him off. 


	13. Evidence Erased

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: I'm surprised I got this chapter out. I'm babysitting today, but I told myself yesterday that I'd update. So, I set five year old Christopher down in front of the n64, and gave five and a half month old Logan to my sister. So, here's Chapter 13, enjoy. Keep reviewing! :)  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Evidence Erased  
  
"Here's the spell." Paige handed a piece of paper to Piper. The older sister read over the words and smiled.  
  
"Uh, Paige, it's kind of- rhymie."   
  
"Is that good or bad?" Dan asked.   
  
"It's gets the point across, at least." Phoebe said, who read over Piper's shoulder. "It is kind of rhymie though."  
  
Paige shrugged, "I was in a rhyming mood." She smiled and kissed Wyatt's head, whom Dan was holding.  
  
"Are we ready?" Piper asked.  
  
"Spell?"   
  
"Check." Paige held up her paper to Phoebe. "Address?" She looked at Piper.  
  
"Check. Diaper bag?"  
  
"Check. Baby?" Dan smiled at the middle sister.  
  
"Check. We're ready."  
  
-x-  
  
Paige, Dan, and Wyatt sat in the backseat of Dan's vehicle. Paige looked down at Wyatt, who started to fuss.  
  
"Hey little man, whassamatter?" She looked up at Phoebe who was sitting in the front passenger seat. "Did you pack a binky in his diaper bag?"  
  
"Yeah. Look in the side pocket."  
  
Dan smiled at Paige, "I'll get it."   
  
He reached at his feet and pulled the blue bag to his lap. Dan dug in the pocket until he found the small pacifier. Before Wyatt could let out a loud wail, Dan put the nipple in the baby's mouth.   
  
"You know what I don't understand?" Piper asked. "Why her? And why didn't the demon shimmer. You know that's what we've got to do next; vanquish the demon that did this."  
  
"It's good that he didn't shimmer though, right?" Dan said. "If he would have, you guys would have a hard time covering that up."  
  
"True."  
  
"Do you think the spell is going to work?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"I hope so. If it doesn't, we're going to have to make some sort of deal or something with the guy." Piper replied.  
  
"Do you think it'll work too well?" Dan spoke. "What about me?"  
  
"Damnit, you're right. Give me your copies of the spell."   
  
Phoebe passed the papers back to her sister. Paige pulled out a pen from her purse and began to write.   
  
"Okay, all fixed."  
  
"What'd you put?" Dan asked.  
  
"All but one man, exclude our Dan." The four laughed.   
  
"Oh, that's the house." Piper pulled into the driveway.   
  
After Piper parked the car, the three sisters got out. Piper leaned on Dan's window and sighed.   
  
"Please, do not get out of the car. Don't heal. At all. When we get home, you and I will have a long talk about your powers and why you shouldn't use them." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "If we aren't back in twenty, call for Leo. Trust me, he'll come. I got on to him this morning for not coming when I called."   
  
Dan nodded, "okay. Be careful." Piper stood up straight and Paige leaned down to kiss Dan quickly.  
  
"Be right back." Dan smiled softly.   
  
"You better."   
  
-x-  
  
Phoebe was the one who rang the doorbell. They heard the footsteps toward the door, and waited for it to open.   
  
All three of the women were nervous; they hoped the spell would work, and that this wouldn't end like it did three years before. Of course, this was different. They weren't filmed vanquishing a demon; a demon was filmed killing a mortal.   
  
Phoebe suddenly felt angry that they had to clean up the chaos. She knew it was for the best, but she just felt like they shouldn't have to.  
  
The door abruptly opened, and there stood a middle-aged man, Louis Mitchell.   
  
"If you're press, I have no comment. If you're someone telling me it's a fake, go away, I'm tired of the comments. If you're trying to sell me something, don't come back." He went to shut the door.   
  
"Wait- can we talk to you for a moment?" Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
"You- you're from the paper. That Phoebe chick. I told you, I have no comment."  
  
"I'm not here for the paper. We just want to know how you feel about what you saw."   
  
He opened the door wider and allowed them to come inside. The sister's politely thanked him, and walked in.   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" They declined. "So, who sent you?"   
  
"We told you, we aren't press." Paige said.   
  
"That's not what I meant." Louis waved his hand at the sofa. "Have a seat."  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat down across from where Louis sat. They each fingered their copy of the spell. His eyes gazed at the papers in their hands.   
  
"Have you come to erase my mind?" They frowned.   
  
"What does that mean?" Piper asked, now leery of the man.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Louis licked his lips and leaned forward on his elbows. "If I wanted, I could have really ruined your lives. I know who you are."  
  
"Who are we?" Phoebe asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews." He pointed at each of them with their names. "The revised Charmed ones."  
  
"Revised?"  
  
"One lost, another gained."  
  
"And how do you figure we are these so-called Charmed ones?" Piper asked.   
  
"Again I ask, do you really think I'm that stupid. Every witch knows of you. Only a handful know you're faces."  
  
"You're a witch?" Paige asked.  
  
"You didn't let me finish." Louis shook a finger at her. "Every white lighter knows your faces. And that, I am."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Why what? The tape? It's my way of getting back at them."  
  
"The Elders?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
"The same thing that they did to you and Leo. Only I fell for a mortal. She was injured, and they wouldn't allow me to heal her."  
  
"Understood."   
  
"I am upset, and I'm glad that you have come. I know I shouldn't have brought the tape to the television station. And now, I'd like to all be erased. I knew that the only ones, who could change that, would be you. I just didn't know when."  
  
"They're going to clip your wings, you know that right?" Phoebe said.   
  
"I'm sure they will. They may do worse than that. I've done some other things in the past. I wouldn't be surprised if they scattered my cells through outer space." Louis sighed. "So, how is your spell? That is a spell?"  
  
"Yes. And it's very rhymie." Piper said, smiling at Paige.   
  
"Well, do your magic. When the deed is done, I shall orb 'up there' and receive my punishment."  
  
The women opened their papers and began to chant.  
  
For those who've seen this fight,  
Let mind rule over sight.  
May the evidence erase,  
With the demonic face.  
This frightful fit,  
All minds forget.  
All but one man,   
Exclude our Dan.  
Exposed we are not,  
All memories are forgot.  
No more shall it be,  
Forget what ye see.  
  
A bright light, which no one ever noticed, flashed over the Earth. Rushing newsmen forgot why they rushed. Television anchormen forgot their words. All tapes, papers, and any other sort of evidence disappeared.   
  
The sisters looked at Louis, and he somewhat waved as he orbed away.   
  
-x-  
  
Authors note:   
Memory erase spell - written by just always. You are welcome to use it as you wish. 


	14. A Theme

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Fourteen - A Theme  
  
"Hey now, what's wrong?" Dan looked down at Wyatt who let out a wail. He picked the baby up out of the car seat and bounced him slightly. "Come on, Buddy."  
  
Wyatt still cried.  
  
"Okay, I've got it. Okay?" Dan began to sing; not loud, for singing wasn't one of his talents.  
  
Making your way in the world today  
Takes everything you got  
Taking a break from all your worries   
Sure would help a lot  
Wouldn't you like to get away...  
  
Dan paused; Wyatt had stopped crying. Dan smiled, proud of himself. It didn't last long, for the baby opened his mouth and started to wail again.  
  
"Okay, okay. Uh..."  
  
Sometimes you wanna go  
Where everybody knows your name (dun dun dun dun)  
And they're always glad you came (dun dun dun dun)  
You wanna be where you can see  
That troubles are all the same  
You wanna be where everybody knows your name...  
  
Dan smiled, he remembered all the words. Wyatt started to fuss, and Dan bounced him slightly.   
  
"Oh, okay... hold on. Let me think for a second. Okay... do you remember 'Saved by the Bell'? Of course you don't. Okay."  
  
When I wake up in the morning  
And the alarm gives out a warning,  
I don't think I'll ever make it on time.  
By the time I get my books  
And I give myself a look  
I'm at the corner just in time to see the bus fly by.  
It's all right 'cause   
I'm saved by the bell  
  
Dan paused; he wasn't sure if he could remember the rest. "Um,"  
  
If the teacher pops a qui- test,  
I know I'm in a mess  
'Cause my dog ate all my homework last night  
Riding low in my chair  
Maybe she won't know I'm there-  
If I can bring it in tomorrow  
I'll be just fine  
It's all right 'cause   
I'm saved by the bell  
  
He was sure he messed up a few times, but he knew Wyatt wouldn't notice. He tried to think of another of his favorite television shows. Dan frowned, trying to remember "The Addams Family" song.  
  
They're creepy and they're kooky  
Mysterious and spooky  
They're all together ooky  
The Addams family  
Their house is a museum  
Where people come to see 'um.  
They really are a scree-um.  
  
Dan made his voice deeper. "Neat, sweet, petite." Wyatt looked up at him, baby face and curious. "I can't remember anymore, kiddo."  
  
-x-  
  
Phoebe, Piper, and Paige walked back to the car, just in time to hear Dan's rendition of "The Addams Family". They stopped behind the car and listened for a moment. Being childish, they covered their mouths to hide giggles.  
  
Dan finished and Piper walked to the window. She knocked on the glass and it looked as if Dan jumped out of his skin.   
  
"Don't scare me like that." He set Wyatt back in the car seat.   
  
Paige opened the door to her side of the backseat and got inside.   
  
"Did you sing the Fresh Prince theme?" Dan shrugged.  
  
"That's one I forgot." He ran his hand over Wyatt's baby fuzz on his head and sighed. "I remembered 'Saved by the Bell' though. That's good right?"  
  
"Oh, gosh. I can't remember any of it." Phoebe said.  
  
"That was you're favorite show, Pheebs. Even I remember the damn theme." Piper began to hum the tune.   
  
"So, Dan, what else did you sing?" Phoebe said, ignoring her older sister.  
  
"Cheers. Wyatt seems to like theme songs. You'll have to get him a cd or something that's got nothing but themes." Dan smiled.  
  
"In west Philadelphia, born and raised-" Paige started.   
  
"That's not how it goes." Piper said. "It begins something else."   
  
"Are you sure?" Piper nodded at the reflection rearview mirror.  
  
"Yeah. He talks about how this is his story. Or something."  
  
"Now here's a little story about how my life got flipped, turned upside down." Phoebe said.  
  
"That's it." Dan laughed. "You guys are good. So," he started to change the subject, "what did you find out? Does this Louis guy know anything?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Phoebe turned to look at him. "He's a white lighter. He had fallen in love with a mortal, and she died because the elders wouldn't allow him to heal her. So, to get back at them, he released the tape."  
  
"After we said the spell, he orbed up there to await his punishment."  
  
"How do you know if the spell worked?" Dan asked.   
  
"Did you happen to read the spell, Dan? It got the point across clearly." Piper said.  
  
"We'll check the TV out when we get back to the house." Paige touched Dan's hand over Wyatt's car seat.  
  
That's when the infant started to wail - again.  
  
"Quick, what's another theme song?" Dan racked his brain.  
  
"Oh!" Phoebe said. "Meet George Jetson."  
  
"His boy, Elroy." Paige continued.  
  
"Daughter, Judy."  
  
"Jane, his wife."  
  
"I don't know anymore of the song." Piper said.  
  
"Then think of another theme." Paige ran a hand through her hair, then looked down and cooed at Wyatt who was slightly calm.  
  
By the time they got back to the manor, they had sang 'The Addams Family' theme two more times, and even the 'Budweiser' theme; though it wasn't even a television show.   
  
And when they walked inside, Wyatt was peacefully sleeping.   
  
Leo orbed in, but before he could speak, everyone shushed him. He lifted his eyebrows as he looked down at his son. He pointed to the conservatory, and waited for Piper to put Wyatt in his bassinet.   
  
Everyone walked to the next room.   
  
"The elders are pleased. Everything has been restored, and all memory of the attack is forgotten."  
  
"Does this mean they're going to give us a break and send all demons away for a while?" Piper folded her arms over her chest.   
  
"You know they can't just send them away-"  
  
"But today, we've already vanquished two shape shifters pretending to be Mom and Grams, and fixed a -global- mess that they pretty much caused. It's not even 3:00 yet." Piper argued.  
  
"Wait, don't forget that demon you blew up in the kitchen." Paige said.  
  
"Wait- shape shifters were trying to be Mom and Grams?" Phoebe said, holding up a hand and closing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. One of them got me with a lightening bolt." Paige touched her shoulder where Dan had healed her.  
  
"They were in the house?"  
  
"The attic."  
  
"You're telling me, that we had shape shifters in the -attic-, and they tried to fool us by being Mom and Grams?!"  
  
"And almost got Wyatt."  
  
"Paige stopped me in time." Piper said after Paige spoke.  
  
"I'm just going to tell Jason I'm working from home."  
  
"Phoebe-"  
  
"You guys need me here. Paige got hurt!"  
  
"Phoebe, I'm fine. Dan healed me."  
  
"But Dan's powers will be gone tonight. What happens then? Where were you?" Phoebe looked at Leo.  
  
"I was- detained."  
  
"Just, let me work from home. Just for a little while, until the attacks are under control."  
  
"Pheebs, the attacks are -never- under control."   
  
"Well, until they let up. That way I can be sure that my nephew is safe."  
  
"We've already worked on that." Leo said, smiling. "Watch."   
  
They walked over to the bassinet where Wyatt was now laying wide awake.   
  
"Wyatt, danger."   
  
The force field around the baby appeared. Phoebe crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"I'm still working from home." She turned to walk away. "And that's that."  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note 2: ah, chapter 14 is complete. Review to see what is in store for the blossoming relationship of Paige and Dan, the growth of baby Wyatt, and whatever else may come up in the plot. 


	15. The Talk

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Spoilers:   
2.12 - "Awakened"  
2.20 - "Astral Monkey"  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Fifteen - The Talk  
  
Piper grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him towards the stairs.   
  
"Dan and I will be right back. We need to have a little talk."   
  
Phoebe nodded, "I have to call Jason."   
  
Leo heard the gentle chiming of the elders calling him.   
  
"I've got to go. Bye you guys."  
  
Paige shrugged, now bored. Her boyfriend was upstairs talking to her sister, about how his mortal body couldn't handle wiccan powers. She heard Wyatt start to fuss, and she looked up at the clock.   
  
"Let's get a bottle, big boy." She picked up the babe, then left the room to make a bottle.  
  
-x-  
  
"Dan, do you remember when I got sick?" Piper sat on her and Leo's bed and folded her hands in her lap.  
  
"With that poison ivy?"  
  
"No." Piper spoke softly. "When I got really sick. I was in the hospital and all of a sudden I got better?"  
  
"Oh- that time you were sick." Dan let out an almost frustrated sigh.  
  
"Dan- you only know what the doctors and nurses know about how I survived. Or- you don't know. What I mean is, you don't know what Leo, Phoebe, and I know. And what Prue knew. And now, I feel that you have to know everything that went on."  
  
"Then talk to me."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"If I need to know, it'll be worth the length." Piper sighed.  
  
"When I awoke the first time, it was because Prue and Phoebe cast a spell to awaken me. Then everybody in the hospital started getting sick. It baffled my doctor and all of the nurses. You, even."   
  
Dan nodded, "yeah."  
  
"Well, they took some of Phoebe and Prue's blood to run tests and all. You know that they took my sisters and me back in. When we found out that others were getting sick, we knew that we had to reverse the spell or we'd lose innocent lives."   
  
So far, Dan had understood the story. It was odd for him, though. He was remembering past times about when he was in love with Piper. That chapter of his life was closed, yet he knew that often he'd have to go back for certain memories.  
  
"Prue astral projected to the attic- we explained that to you right? Astral projection?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Well, she memorized the spell, and she and Phoebe sent me back to sleep. That's when it got really bad for me." She paused. "I remember Leo meeting me, as I was dying. He told me that the elders didn't know what he was doing, and if they found out, he'd get his wings clipped. He healed me."  
  
"You weren't calling out for him- you were calling to him." Dan said quietly.   
  
"Yes." Piper licked his lips. "That's how I got better, Dan. But it isn't all that I have to tell you."   
  
"Okay. I was wondering why not knowing this would be hazardous to my well being."  
  
Piper smiled half-heartedly. "My doctor, Curtis Williamson, was confused. He didn't understand how I survived, so he toyed with our blood. He had three monkeys, and he injected each of them with each of our blood. I'm not exactly sure how, but somehow, he was injected with a mixture of all three of ours blood. And he got our powers." Piper let out a deep sigh. "He went insane. With the new power, he could do anything. So, he went out and killed criminals, stealing their organs so that innocent lives could have transplants.  
  
"We confronted him, and he tried to kill us." Piper's eyes welled up with tears. "We didn't mean to kill him. I swear, I only wanted to save him. Take him away from the misery of insanity and get the powers away from him. They made him crazy, Dan."  
  
Dan put his arm around Piper's shoulder and pulled her to him. She cried into his chest. They stayed in this position for a few moments before Piper pulled away and looked him in the eye.   
  
"Dan, I don't want you to end up like Dr. Williamson. That's why we don't want you using the power unless necessary. The power may be a surge, but you're still mortal, whether or not you have the ability to heal."  
  
"I'll tell you if I feel the least bit irritable. I promise." Dan smiled softly and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I'm glad that you're moving back." She said softly. "It'll be good for all of us to be together again." Piper sniffled and wiped her face on the sleeve of her shirt.   
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Dan- I want to ask you something. And I want you to think it over for a little while before you answer."  
  
Dan frowned.   
  
"Don't worry. It's not anything weird."   
  
"Okay. Shoot." Dan folded his hands in his lap and stared at Piper.  
  
"Until you get back on your feet- or get a house or an apartment or whatever, and until you get a job, I'd like- and I'm sure that Paige, Phoebe, and Leo wouldn't mind at all- well, I'd like for you to stay. Here, I mean." Piper licked her lips. "I'd like for you to temporarily move in. Kind of."  
  
"Piper, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."  
  
"I knew you were going to say that. I know that it may be a bit awkward with the whole witch/white lighter/demon idea, but it's only temporary. I don't want you staying in a motel or hotel or whatever, wasting away your savings, knowing that you're going to spend most of your time away from there. So, just think about it, please." Piper talked quickly. "Besides, Wyatt'll just love you to death. You'll be like an uncle to him. And you can teach him to play baseball- like you used to."  
  
"Piper- I thought you were talking temporary."   
  
Piper shrugged. "I'm talking about you living here temporarily. I see you hanging around for a while though." She smiled.   
  
"I can't answer you yet, Piper. I do have to think about it." Dan paused. "And you need to talk to you sisters and Leo. I don't want it to come as a shock to them."  
  
"I just want you to think about it." Piper said.   
  
"I will."   
  
"And I don't want you to use you're powers unless Leo is hurt or he isn't there."   
  
"I won't."  
  
"Mkay." Piper slapped her hands on her thighs. "Are my eyes puffy? Don't lie."  
  
"Somewhat."  
  
"They are aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah." They both sighed.   
  
As they got up to leave the room, Piper touched Dan's shoulder. He turned to look at her with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"Dan, I just want you to know- I love you." Dan's eyes filled with surprise and he took a step back.  
  
"Piper- you shouldn't- oh no."  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Wicked little me. Reviews make me update faster. 


	16. You make me laugh

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Sorry for no updates in the last few days. I was on a quick vacation. I wasn't even sure I was going until the day before we left. I was gone Wednesday through Sunday. So, that's quite a few more days than what we usually do. I've got more ideas in my head after the long drive and what not, so I'm going to get to writing today. But first, an update, and a nice long shower. Here's chapter 16. Keep the reviews coming! (100 reviews THANK YOU!)  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Sixteen - "You make me laugh"  
  
Dan ran his hands through his hair. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.   
  
He had thought Piper understood that it was over between the two of them. There wouldn't be any more "Dan and Piper". He was with Paige now. And Piper had a husband, and a son. How could she pull this stunt?   
  
Was she serious? Was she pulling a prank? This wasn't funny and Piper knew better.   
  
Did she really mean that? Did she love Dan? What about Leo- could it be possible to be in love with two men? Can someone's heart be so big as to love more than one man?  
  
Dan suddenly felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"Dan- I think you misunderstood me. I'm not in love with you. I love you."   
  
Dan's heart flopped. This was good; she wasn't in love with him. She just loved him.   
  
"Like a brother- kind of." Piper made a face.  
  
"Uh- what's the uh, what's the face for?" Dan asked, letting out a sigh. He folded his arms over his chest and lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Um, well, maybe not like a brother. Because you don't sleep with your brother."   
  
Dan chuckled. "I hope not."  
  
"Well, I don't know. I love you like you're my best friend. And I care for you, a lot. You're really the only one who knows about us. I mean, other than Darryl."  
  
"Darryl?"  
  
"Don't you remember Inspector Morris?" Dan nodded slowly, as if he were remembering.  
  
"Yeah. I think so."  
  
"He's a Lieutenant now, you know." Piper said; being proud of her friend.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Dan said, walking out of the room. Piper followed.  
  
"Yeah. We were celebrating the promotion when- well, it's complicated. The night we vanquished Cole, we were also celebrating his promotion. You might want to get Paige to tell you the story of killing him. She's the only one who remembers that."  
  
Dan made a confused face.  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"How does Phoebe feel? About him being dead?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. I know she loved him. And I'm sure in a way she still does. She won't admit it, you know Phoebe. The little bit of love that she has for him isn't enough to grasp onto and try to bring him back or anything."  
  
"How could she love someone who was so horrible?"   
  
"Cole wasn't always horrible, Dan. He was good too. For a little while. And he loved Phoebe; he would have done anything for her. He just, his love grew too much too fast. You know? And that, I think is what made him so bad. Yeah, he was evil to begin with, but he was only half demon. I believe he could have been good, if he really wanted it."  
  
"But didn't he?" Dan walked out of the bedroom into the hallway. Piper followed.  
  
"For a while. Like I said, he would have done anything for Phoebe, good or bad. He killed an innocent because he was going to expose us. He killed demons for us. It's not like- it's just hard to explain. He loved her too much."  
  
"Oh." They made their way down the stairs. Paige was in the living room, burping Wyatt.   
  
"Hey baby." Piper stretched out her words, holding her arms out to Paige and Wyatt. Paige handed the infant to his mother.   
  
"There's still some of his bottle left, if you want to finish feeding him." She handed her sister the bottle.   
  
Dan smiled softly at Paige, wondering how he was so lucky to snag her. Especially since she was the sister of his ex-girlfriend. He nodded to the conservatory, and she smiled.  
  
"We'll be right back, Piper." Paige said, following Dan into the next room.  
  
"Okay. I'm going upstairs to change Wyatt, call if you need me."   
  
"All right," the two called back.  
  
Dan shut the door to the small, but still spacious room. They both sat down in the white whicker chairs.   
  
"So now you know." Paige said softly.  
  
"Yeah. It's scary now."  
  
"It always was. You just never saw it."   
  
"Paige, I need to ask you something. And I need you to be dead honest, because it's going to help me make a decision that needs to be made." Paige nodded at Dan. "Piper asked me to move in. Temporarily. I need to know how you feel about that. I'm not going back to Portland. I am, but just to pack up my things. I'm not moving back. I need to know what you think about me staying here. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me here."  
  
"Slow down." Paige put up a hand and widened her eyes. "Piper asked you to move in?"  
  
"Temporarily."  
  
"You said that."  
  
"I know. It's just... I'm not staying here forever. I could never be a lifer." He frowned. "I mean, not in the Halliwell Manor. Ugh. This doesn't sound right."  
  
"I know what you mean." She said. "I felt the same way. I didn't think I'd ever get used to all of this. I've been here for nearly two years, can you believe it? It feels like forever, yet it feels like this is all new."  
  
Dan smiled, and then came back to reality. "We've lost our starting point. Paige, how do you feel about me staying here for a little while? Just until I get back on my feet, and get a new place."  
  
Paige closed her eyes, trying to imagine Dan staying in her home. He'd spent one night there, but had spent most of his time back in San Francisco at this place. She pursed her eyebrows, then licked her lips and looked at Dan.   
  
"I think," she paused, "it's a good idea. You won't waste away your money on a hotel room. You spend enough time here anyway." She smiled.   
  
"Are you sure?" Paige nodded.  
  
"Yeah." She tugged on her lip with her teeth. "Of course, Wyatt doesn't sleep through the night yet, so you may not get a lot of sleep. And there's always demons or some other sort of evil attacking. Oh, and since Piper's busy with the baby all the time, Phoebe's the cook. I'd start worrying about food poisoning."  
  
"Okay. Let's see, Leo and Piper can deal with Wyatt at night. You and Phoebe can worry about the demons and excessive evil attacks. And I shall be the chef. What do you think?"  
  
"Can you cook?" Paige smiled. Dan grabbed her hands and pulled her into his lap swiftly. He nuzzled his face in her neck.  
  
"I can toss a mean salad. And I make good spaghetti oh's."   
  
"You're as bad as Phoebe."  
  
"I can make good Fruit Loops too." He chuckled, which tickled Paige's neck. She laughed, and held his face in her hand.   
  
"You make me laugh." She said with a soft smile.   
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"You're going to make me fall for you fast and hard." He smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. "Especially if you keep that up."   
  
He kissed her again.  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Ah, Chapter 16 completed. That one took me a while. It had a somewhat romantic (compared to the chapters before) set with Paige and Dan. Let's blame it on Clay Aiken from American Idol. (I listened to Open Arms... his version, while writing this) So, yes.  
  
What did you think of this chapter? 


	17. The Last Supper

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Spoilers:  
5.15 "The Day the Magic Died"  
  
Authors note: I need to clarify that right now in this story, Wyatt is only a few weeks old. Therefore, Phoebe is not yet with Jason Dean. Go back in your head (or on your recorded tapes of Charmed), and think back to "Baby's first Demon". That's around the time that the story is taking place. (Of course, Wyatt's "first demon" wasn't the same demon in the story) So, yeah. Some of the things that has happened in the show either hasn't happened, or won't happen in the story.   
  
As for "Oh my Goddess"... I'm not exactly sure if I want to keep that little twist in the story or not. I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Seventeen - The Last Supper  
  
The five adults sat around the dining room table, along with the infant, who lay in a bouncing seat. No one had eaten, though the food had been sitting on his or her plates for half an hour. Not a single word was spoken; each of them had the same thoughts running through their heads.   
  
Dan would lose his healing powers that night. They would be gone, and even though he was a mortal, it would feel as though they were losing a part of him.   
  
Dan cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about something you said this afternoon." He looked at Piper. "About the attacks and all."  
  
Piper looked to Leo, who shrugged.   
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Didn't you say something about Cole magically keeping you out of the house?"   
  
"Yeah. A few weeks before Wyatt was born."  
  
"Why don't you just do that or, the opposite of that; a temporary spell to keep evil out of the manor. Wouldn't that work?"  
  
Paige shook her head. "I've looked it up already. It would not only keep evil out of the house, it would keep mortals out too. And it would keep us locked inside."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It was a good idea though, Dan." Piper said.   
  
Dan picked up his forked and twirled the spaghetti around it. He wasn't preparing to take a bite, just playing with his food.   
  
"I asked Dan to stay with us for a while." Piper said, looking at her sisters and husband. "Just until he gets a steady job, and gets settled in San Francisco."  
  
"Piper, I think, that is a wonderful idea." Phoebe said. "I can use you." She shook her finger at Dan. "You're a single- well, somewhat single, guy. You can help me with my article. Give me some guy advice to take into my brain and cycle it." She smiled and looked over at her brother-in-law. "What do you think, Leo?"   
  
Leo took a bite of spaghetti, and shrugged. "It's a good idea. Do you want to stay here for a little while, Dan?"  
  
Dan took Paige's hand in his underneath the table and looked at the family sitting around him.   
  
"Paige and I discussed it. I don't want to feel like I'm intruding. If you guys feel the least bit uncomfortable, let me know. I feel like I'm one of you, or I did for the day, at least." He chuckled softly. "I don't know exactly how this will work out or how long it will be, but I'm willing to help out with anything while I'm here. I'm going to take up the offer."   
  
Everyone sitting at the table smiled at each other. The friend that they thought they would never see again came back into their lives, and would stay, if only for a short time.   
  
"We can go pick up your things tomorrow at the hotel." Paige said.  
  
"Not that it's any of my business," Leo said, "but where exactly do you two stand?" He waved his hand back and forth between Paige and Dan.  
  
Paige shrugged. "We're together. It's kind of tacky to say we're boyfriend/girlfriend- but that's what we are." She smiled and halfway rolled her eyes.   
  
Piper smiled. "See, Phoebe, you're the only one left with no boyfriend." Phoebe sent her older sister a playful glare.  
  
"I like being single, thank you. I can go out and check out guys and flirt and mingle and not feel the least bit guilty." She gave herself a nod.  
  
"You're tired of it." Dan stated.  
  
"Yeah. I need a guy."   
  
"Isn't there a spell in the Book of Shadows for finding a man?" Paige asked.   
  
"Tried it. That one needs to be pulled out of the book. Not good." Piper said with a smile.   
  
"When was this?" Leo frowned, staring at his wife.  
  
"Um, it was around the time we met. When I was working at Quake."  
  
"Mkay."   
  
There was a short silence. Dan was the one who broke it.  
  
"What was it like the night Wyatt was born? If you guys don't mind me asking... you guys have danced around the subject and mentioned it a few times."   
  
"Um, well," Piper started.  
  
"Piper fainted. And we found out she had a blood pressure problem." Phoebe said. "And we kept getting magic animals from the elders. Like 'Golden Geese'."  
  
"'Golden Geese'? You mean the ones that lay the golden eggs?"  
  
"Those are the ones." Paige squeezed Dan's hand.  
  
"Well, we came home... we didn't get any magical geese at the hospital or anything." Piper said with a laugh. "I was sent upstairs."  
  
"The Elders sent a unicorn. And then all magic disappeared." Dan frowned at Leo.  
  
"Disappeared?"  
  
"Poof!" Piper demonstrated with her hands, a lot like she did with her freezing power. "Gone."  
  
"And with no magic," Paige said, "there was nothing to keep Piper from going into labor."  
  
"And I did. Then Dad and his new wife, whom we didn't know he had, showed up. And she turned out to be evil. Paige and Phoebe got the bad guys, came back to find Dad stabbed. I tend to forget all of the details. I remember getting on this very table, Leo running in at the last minute. And then Phoebe caught Wyatt." Piper smiled at the vague memory. "There was a bright light as the magic was restored. Wyatt's birth was a great source of good magic, and it helped get everything back to normal."  
  
"You thought he was going to be a girl though right?"  
  
"We went to the future a while back. When Prue was alive, I mean." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, I see." Dan took a sip of his drink, and looked up as the tall grandfather clock chimed.   
  
All of the adults sitting at the table looked at it, and counted the times. In just a few minutes everything would be different, very different.  
  
Dan looked around at the four sitting beside him. These were his friends; his best friends. And he was about to lose the piece that kept them banded together; the only common piece between them.   
  
He took in a deep breath and waited.  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: What's next? Hrm, I wonder... reviews tend to make me update faster. 


	18. Quake the real thing

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming.   
  
Miss Kit, I like to write the 'sit around and reminisce' chapters. I'm glad you enjoy them.  
  
Thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I never thought that I'd get this many readers and reviews. I hope that in the next few chapters, (mostly the ones after this), that no one will be angry or confused. If you are, then it'll just be my fault for giving twists in the story. :) I think I've said too much, so I'll just let you guys read now.   
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Eighteen - Quake; the real thing  
  
Nine times the clock chimed. Each time felt like stabs of heartache for Paige. She wasn't exactly sure why; it wasn't as if she was losing Dan himself. Dan was just losing a piece of him that he got the night before.  
  
It didn't seem like he only had the power for twenty-four hours, like the spell said. It felt like much longer to everyone sitting at the table. For a while, Dan wasn't just a mortal who knew their secret. He was a mortal who cast a spell on himself, a very special spell, to help his friends.  
  
Who knew that the spell would bring them all a little closer together?  
  
And now that bond was going to be broken.  
  
"Do you think it will be different; for all of us?" Paige asked softly.  
  
"I'm not sure." Leo said, sounding a lot like his white lighter 'voice'. "It'll be different, but not by much. Dan will lose his power, we knew that when he first received them."  
  
"Do you remember what time it was when you said the spell, Dan?" Piper asked.  
  
"No. I wasn't exactly looking at my watch when I saw all of you lying there. I just wanted to help."  
  
"The clock chimed at nine, just a few minutes before Wyatt's alarm went off." Phoebe said.  
  
"Not much time left then." Dan said. "I just want you guys to know, even though I'm losing this power, it's not going to change anything. The way we feel about each other, I mean. I'll just be thankful that I know what it's like to have a power; I'll know what it's like to truly save someone's life."   
  
Paige smiled and squeezed his hand.   
  
Abruptly, Leo's glass, holding his beverage of choice, tipped over and rolled onto the floor. It shattered into tiny pieces.  
  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked, with a small, shaking voice.   
  
The remaining glasses followed the pattern of Leo's glass. The table began to shake, rattling the silverware on the glass plates. The floor shook forcefully, and Piper picked up Wyatt out of his seat.  
  
"It's an earthquake!" Paige screamed.   
  
Phoebe, who was always afraid of earthquakes, began to shake in fear. Her mind went blank. She could remember nothing about safety and as she began to shake violently, the others tried not to panic.  
  
"Paige-" Leo yelled over the loud rumbling of the disaster, "orb Dan and Phoebe out!"  
  
Paige reached for Phoebe's hand as Leo orbed away somewhere safe with Piper and Wyatt. As Paige prepared to orb, Phoebe jerked her arm from her sister's grasp and took off towards the stairs.   
  
Paige followed, and so did Dan.  
  
-x-  
  
"Damnit, Leo, where are they?" Piper wasn't exactly sure where she was at the moment, but it was outside and dark and humid.   
  
Out of nervousness, she began to bounce Wyatt softly in her arms.   
  
Leo held up his head as he sensed for the two younger sisters. When he knew for sure where they were, he looked at Piper with frightened eyes.   
  
"They're still at the manor, aren't they?" Piper said with a hint of anger in her fearful voice. "Damnit, Leo, why are they still at the manor?!"  
  
"I'm going back." Leo said.  
  
"Not without me, you're not." She grabbed his arm with her free one. "We'll leave Wyatt with the elders for a few minutes while we go get Dan, Phoebe, and Paige."  
  
-x-  
  
As Piper and Leo orbed back to the manor, the earthquake was no more. There was broken glass everywhere, as well as numerous other broken items.  
  
Thankfully, the manor still stood, although, it had minor injuries. Piper knew that nothing could bring that house down.  
  
-x-  
  
Phoebe had been in the attic, clutching the Book of Shadows when one of the beams fell, almost crushing her small body. Why didn't she just let Paige orb her and Dan away, some place where they could be safe?  
  
Her arms were folded around the book, as if she were protecting it.   
  
Out in the hallway, the crumpled bodies of Dan and Paige lay unmoving. The quake had caused a bookcase to fall upon them. It was apparent that the load of books had fallen on Paige, for she was covered with them.   
  
The bookcase, however, fell and hit the back of Dan's neck, and he collapsed beside Paige. He didn't get to see what hit him.   
  
Dan and Paige's hands were clasped together, grasping onto the future love that they may not get to see.  
  
-x-  
  
As Piper and Leo glanced around the room for the three loved ones, they weren't aware of the unsteady glass cabinet that fell from behind them.   
  
They were both knocked unconscious.  
  
Like Dan and Paige, Leo and Piper's hands too were holding tightly together. A lone photograph of Wyatt that had fallen out of the cabinet lay between the two. The glass for the frame was shattered, and a couple of pieces still remained, but the picture was clear.   
  
All five adults in the Halliwell Manor were unable to move. They were all seriously injured, and if something didn't happen, it was possible that they'd lose their lives.   
  
None of them ever saw this coming, not a common disaster like this. They all expected that if something were to come and harm them like they were, it would be some sort of evil.  
  
Who knew that it would be a natural disaster, not a supernatural one?  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: I'm not familiar with earthquakes; my natural destroyer of choice is tornados. If something sounded a little off, just take into your mind that this is fiction and I can do what I want to.   
  
Don't forget, give a review and maybe the next chapter will be a little longer, and it may come a little faster. :) 


	19. The Seventh Son

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Nineteen - The Seventh Son  
  
Up there, the Elders were still baffled at how Piper and Leo had brought the gifted baby to them. They were gone with no words, just a hand off.   
  
The Elders weren't always watching, much unlike everyone thought. They had no idea what was going on, and usually they would never allow Wyatt to stay in the heavens with them. But they knew that this situation was different.   
  
One of the higher Elders, Adrian, was particularly worried about the Charmed ones and their white lighter. Also their friend, Daniel Gordon. For this man was special, in more ways than one.   
  
Adrian walked away from the other Elders, and with a wave of his hand, he could see the manor. When he saw the wreck of the earthquake, he rushed to the other Elders.  
  
"There has been a terrible, terrible disaster." Adrian waved his hand again, and the others saw the destruction of the manor. "We must do something. They cannot lose their lives. It isn't their destiny."  
  
"Adrian, you know how the rules are. We are not to interfere with what happens." One of the more strict Elders spoke. It was Jeremiah. No one particularly liked him, but they endured his behavior.  
  
"I was the one who initiated that rule!" A dark rumbling sound came after Adrian spoke. "You may do what you want, but without their lives, the world will be in turmoil. We must do something to keep them alive." A couple of other Elders nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
"What do you expect we do?" A different Elder, Samuel, spoke. "We do not have the power to turn back time, and we shan't send another white lighter to heal them."  
  
"This man, Daniel Gordon." Adrian pointed to the image of Dan lying in the stairwell.   
  
"He is just a mere mortal. What can he do?" Jeremiah spoke.  
  
"Yes, that he is. But last night, at exactly 9:12, he cast a spell for healing powers." Adrian said. "And he received those powers."  
  
"Adrian, it is no longer 9:12. It happens to be 9:25 in their time." Samuel said.   
  
"I was meaning to wait until later to come to you with this proposition." Adrian put his arms in opposite sleeves in front of him, covering his hands with the golden robe. "There will be times in the future, where the infant, will be no longer an infant." He pulled his arms out and took Wyatt from one of the other Elders. "This babe will be a child, and he will need guidance, other than his mother, father, and aunts.  
  
"I believe that Daniel should be inflicted with powers. Daniel should be this baby's guidance, his counselor of sorts. A white lighter, which has not yet died."   
  
"Adrian, we cannot inflict this mortal with a possession of powers. Without wiccan blood, he shall surely go insane." Samuel said.   
  
"In his line, his sixth grandmother was a witch. She had only one child, who was born without supernatural powers. His grandmother gave up her wiccan ways shortly after her son was born. Daniel Gordon does have wiccan blood in his line. So shall I announce a prophecy?   
  
"Daniel Gordon is the seventh son of a witch. A witch who had powers not as great at Melinda Warren. The seventh son who shall live in the time of the Charmed Ones. In Daniel's line, there are no women, only his sixth grandmother. This man was destined."  
  
"But how exactly is this supposed to help them now, Adrian?" Jeremiah sneered.  
  
"He will awaken, and still have his healing power, if we initiate it now." Samuel said.   
  
"Correct."  
  
"Then so be it." Jeremiah spoke, his hands in his sleeves and his head bowed.   
  
-x-  
  
A bright flash of tiny blue orbs, that no one saw, struck Dan. He opened his eyes slowly, and all he could feel was soreness all over. He looked down at his hand, where his fingers were laced with Paige's. He followed her arm up with his eyes, and he could see only the books that covered her.   
  
It was then that he remembered chasing Paige up the stairs, searching for Phoebe. The earthquake had caused damage to at least two of the people he cared most about.   
  
He forced the bookcase off of his back, and pulled himself to Paige. He removed the books from Paige's body and put his hands over her, hoping that he had not yet lost his healing powers.  
  
As the bright light flowed out of his hands, he knew that something felt off. It didn't feel like it had before when he healed.   
  
"Leo!" He tried calling, hoping that the white lighter could hear his calls, though he wasn't a charge. He needed Leo to help him find Phoebe just in case his healing powers wore off before he got there in time.   
  
"Leo!" He tried again, but it was no use. Leo couldn't hear him.  
  
He finished healing Paige, and she moved her head slowly, but didn't open her eyes.   
  
"I'll be right back, sweetie." He kissed her forehead and forced himself to stand up.   
  
He felt like he needed a little healing also. He walked through the now cluttered hallway up to the attic. He rushed over to Phoebe, praying he wasn't too late. He tried to push the beam that lay on her off, but it was too heavy.   
  
He pushed with his feet, and it moved an inch or so. He tried again, and got a little further.   
  
"Hang on Phoebe. Hang on." He whispered.   
  
With a quick and forceful kick, the beam was sent halfway across the room. Now, afraid of what he just did, he stared at the beam as he stumbled to Phoebe's body. He healed her, it took a long while, but the entire time, he stared at the beam.   
  
How was he able to kick it halfway across the room?  
  
Phoebe didn't move, even after he healed her. He checked for her breathing, but she wasn't.   
  
Phoebe was not breathing. He felt her neck for her pulse, but Dan felt nothing.   
  
"Pheebs, come on, sweetie." He patted her cheeks, as if it would bring her back. "Oh no." Dan's breathing became ragged. "Oh no."   
  
He pried the Book of Shadows from her arms and began CPR.   
  
"One-one thousand. Two-one thousand. Three-one thousand. Four-one thousand." Dan breathed out the words as he pushed on her chest. He put his mouth over hers and held her nose as he breathed into her lungs.   
  
"Come on, Phoebe." He whispered. He put his ear to her nose, but she didn't breathe on her own.  
  
He repeated the process, but again, she didn't breathe.   
  
Why wasn't this working?  
  
"Help me!" Dan yelled towards the heavens. "Please! Help me!" He started to sob, as he began to try and get her heart to beat again.   
  
"One-one thousand." He whispered. Dan kept counting, trying to revive his friend. "Come on. Come on."   
  
He breathed in her mouth again, and this time, when he listened for her to breathe-  
  
She did. 


	20. Hour Too Late

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry this didn't get out sooner; I tried and tried last week, but fanfiction.net must have had problems. My brother and sister-in-law are visiting, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully I'll have it up before Saturday. Thank you for all of the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Twenty - Hour Too Late  
  
Dan carried Phoebe down the stairs carefully, and paused when he got to Paige.   
  
"Paige, sweetie." He said. She shook her head and brought her hand to her forehead, as if she had a headache.  
  
"Dan?"   
  
"Paige. Come on; let's go downstairs. I need you to call for Leo. He can't hear me."   
  
Paige opened her eyes to see Dan holding her older sister.   
  
"What happened?" She whispered after licking her lips. Her voice was hoarse, and it sounded as if she were thirsty.  
  
"Earthquake. Can you stand up? Do you need me to come back for you?" Paige shook her head.  
  
"I can get up." Paige stood up slowly, using the wall for support.   
  
"You okay?" She nodded.   
  
"I hurt."  
  
"I healed you. You must be sore." Paige nodded again.   
  
They headed down the stairs and walked straight to the living room, where Dan set Phoebe on the couch. He was thankful to see her breathing again, he didn't know what he would have done if he would have lost her.   
  
"Can you call for Leo?" Paige nodded and called for him.   
  
He didn't answer, and she called again. After three more calls, and he didn't show, she was afraid.  
  
"Can you sense him, Paige?"   
  
Paige had only sensed for someone once before. She closed her eyes and frowned. When she sensed where Leo was, she opened her eyes and shuddered.   
  
"Dan, he and Piper... the dining room. They came back."  
  
Dan rushed to the dining room where he saw Leo and Piper lying there helplessly. He kneeled beside Leo first, because he knew that Leo could help him heal Piper. He put his hands over Leo, and his healing power came to life again. It still felt different, but that wasn't going to stop him from healing his friend.   
  
He didn't notice Paige come from behind him, and it startled him when she gasped.  
  
"Where's Wyatt?"  
  
Dan continued to heal Leo, although he was scared for the infant he had grown to love. Leo shook his head as he awoke, and pulled Piper to him. He and Dan both healed her, and Leo felt Dan's power as they both worked together. He looked at Dan frightfully, wondering how he equipped so much power.   
  
Piper didn't awake, though she took in a deep breath.   
  
"Wyatt- he's with the Elders." Leo said. "I'll be back." He said before he orbed to the heavens.  
  
Dan lifted Piper, and she woke and struggled with him to put her on her feet.   
  
"I can walk." She whispered. "Let me walk." Piper licked her lips as she put her hand to her forehead.   
  
Dan helped her to her feet and led her to the living room. They followed Paige to the living room, where they all sat down. Paige sat down beside Phoebe's head, patting her hair softly.   
  
"Piper, you okay?" Paige said.   
  
"Yeah. I think so." Piper shrugged. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about Phoebe?" Piper looked up at Dan. He bowed his head.   
  
"A beam fell from the attic, it nearly crushed her. I got her out from under it and healed her. I had to do CPR also. She's okay now, I think." Dan said quietly.  
  
"Did you heal me too?" Piper asked.  
  
"Leo helped." He said with a nod. "Why?" Piper pointed to the grandfather clock that still stood ticking.   
  
"Dan, it's nearly 10:15. You should have lost your powers an hour ago." Dan looked down at his hands.   
  
"I need to tell you something." He said quietly. "It's starting to feel funny when I heal, Piper. I told you that I'd tell you if it started to feel weird, and it does." He cleared his throat. "That's not all."  
  
"What is it Dan?" Paige asked.  
  
"That beam that fell of Phoebe was heavy. Really heavy." Piper frowned, not understanding. "There shouldn't have been anyway that I could have moved it. But I did. I couldn't move it with my arms at first. So I tried kicking it as I sat on the floor. And I could only get it to move a couple of inches. And then-" he paused, "I kicked it forcefully, and it went halfway across the room."  
  
Piper frowned. "Why did it do that?" She was afraid. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dan was getting strength from somewhere, and she didn't know how. "Why did it do that, Dan?"  
  
"I- I don't know. I don't understand at all."   
  
"Do you feel okay, Dan? Maybe the beam wasn't really that heavy?" Paige said.  
  
"No, it was heavy." Dan ran his hands through his hair. "I feel really shaky. And nervous. Queasy feeling."   
  
Leo orbed in holding Wyatt. He handed the infant to Piper, and then crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"The Elders want to see all of us. Now." Paige frowned.   
  
"Up There?" Leo nodded.   
  
"They've never allowed a mortal up there before- and they want Dan too?" Leo nodded again.  
  
"What about Phoebe?"   
  
"Don't ask me anymore questions. I know as much as you do." Paige and Piper frowned, and Dan felt himself get more nervous.   
  
"I uh, I'll orb you and Phoebe." Paige said to Dan.  
  
Piper stood up and let Leo put his arms around her and Wyatt. Paige knelt beside Phoebe, grasped her hand, and took Dan's hand in her other. They all disappeared in tiny blue orbs, their destination, the heavens. 


	21. Elderly Meeting

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: My brother and sister-in-law left this morning, so now I've had time to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Twenty-one - Elderly Meeting  
  
When they all arrived Up There Samuel, Adrian, and Jeremiah were waiting for them. The three Elders bowed their heads slightly, and Leo did the same.   
  
Phoebe, who had been unconscious before they orbed, was wide-awake and standing on her feet. She was extremely confused at why she was in the heavens.  
  
Dan stood in awe at what was going on. He was standing in heaven, or at least, part of it. He was sure that he'd wake up at any minute and all of this would be a dream.   
  
"Daniel." The Elder known as Adrian, said. Dan turned to look at him.   
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Like the surroundings, do you?" Dan, now eyes wide, nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Please, call me Adrian."   
  
"O-okay."   
  
"Don't be nervous, son." Dan nodded. "Do you realize that you are the very first mortal to be allowed to come into the heavens?"  
  
"No offence, Adrian," Leo said, "but I think you just made him a little more nervous."  
  
Adrian looked to Leo, the back at Dan. "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Dan said softly.   
  
"Let us sit." Jeremiah led the five from down below, along with Adrian and Samuel to a large semi circle pew.   
  
"Shall I begin?" Adrian asked. Everyone nodded. "I am about to reveal a prophesy that should be taken with special care, sentiment, and understanding."   
  
He paused to take a look at everyone sitting around him.  
  
"And it shall come to pass, that the seventh mortal son of a witch shall rise. He shall counsel, direct, and guide the next great power of witches."  
  
Adrian finished with a smile, watching as the others took in the new information.  
  
"Listen well," Samuel started, "for two century's ago, there was a powerful witch. She was not as powerful as Melinda Warren, your ancestor." He waved his hand at Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. "She had only one child, a son. When he was born without wiccan powers, she gave up her wiccan ways for a sense of normalcy."  
  
"There has not yet been a woman in her blood line." Adrian said. "The witch's name," he paused, "was Cecilia Gordon."  
  
"Are you saying that Dan-?" Phoebe said slowly.  
  
"Wait- what about your sister?" Piper said, rocking Wyatt slowly in her arms.  
  
"I- she's my half sister. My mother's daughter."  
  
"That's why you could heal tonight, Dan." Paige held his hand.   
  
"Who is the great power that he is to counsel and guide?" Jeremiah pointed at Wyatt, asleep in Piper's arms.   
  
"This is why we called all of you to us." Samuel said. "Daniel must learn his new powers. You must be the ones to teach him. All four of you." He nodded at Leo. "He shall have more powers than you all, for in the time to come, he will need them."  
  
"Wait- wait." Dan said. "Just wait. Are you saying that I'm not mortal; I have the real healing power. Nothing is temporary?"   
  
Adrian nodded. "That is correct. You are not a witch, nor a white lighter. You are what we now call white guidance. You are the first."  
  
"I just don't understand. I never knew about witches and white lighters and elders or anything until three years ago, and now I am a- something?"  
  
"You are white guidance." Jeremiah said.   
  
"Yes. White guidance." Dan repeated. "I have powers that I don't know how to use, and I have to learn so I can teach my best friends child how to live?"  
  
"No, not to live." Samuel said. "To learn."  
  
"I just, I don't know if I can do this. I've never been that much of a teacher. How can I be someone who can guide a child to great power?"  
  
"It is how it is meant to be." Jeremiah said.  
  
-x-  
  
"I guess that is why you were feeling different, and queasy, huh Dan?" Piper said as they orbed back into the manor. They shielded their eyes at the bright sun.  
  
"Geez, Leo, how long were we Up There?" Phoebe asked.   
  
Leo looked down at his watch. "Fifteen hours."   
  
Dan's eyes widened. "What? How?"  
  
"Time goes by a little faster up there. Leo and I were there before we got married, fighting with the Elders to let us be wed. It felt like we were only gone a couple of hours, but when I got back, a month had passed by."  
  
"I remember that." Phoebe said, stumbling towards the stairs. She picked up a few photos that had fallen off the wall from the disaster. "I had to take care of P3 while she was gone, and I felt like I messed up everything." Phoebe walked up the stairs.  
  
"Since we've gotten back, I feel very tired. I'm going to go on to bed. You coming?" Paige looked at Dan.   
  
"Yeah. I'll be up in a minute." Dan frowned, and looked at Wyatt in Piper's arms.   
  
"Do you want to take him, Dan?" She asked.  
  
"I- yeah. Is it okay?"  
  
"It doesn't have to be anymore. You are his guidance. You guide him and help him grow up the right way." Leo said.  
  
"It looks like you're stuck with us now." Piper said softly as she handed him the baby.   
  
"I guess so."   
  
"I'm going to go on up to bed." Piper said.   
  
"Uh, me too." Leo said with a true yawn. "We'll leave our bedroom door open, so you can set him in his crib or there's a bassinet in Paige's room. So, whatever you want to do."   
  
Dan nodded at Leo. The couple walked up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
He walked to the living room, holding the tiny bundle in his arms. He sat down on the sofa, staring down at Wyatt.  
  
"Hi kid." He said with a smile. "I learned something new today. I hope that in the years to come I can teach you something new everyday. That's my new job, I guess. I'm your white guidance. In fact, I'm the very first white guidance ever." Dan ran his hand over Wyatt's soft fuzz for hair. "I hope I do everything right and set a good example for you.  
  
"I'm not too good at making sense out of things. Maybe you'll be one of the few who will understand me. After all, we'll be spending a lot of time together from now on.  
  
"I hope we have a good time together, Wyatt."   
  
Dan lifted Wyatt up so he could kiss the baby's forehead. Then he headed up the stairs where he left Wyatt in his crib, and he lay in his boxer shorts and t-shirt beside Paige.   
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Yet more twists to the story. What's next? Review! 


	22. Mother Nature isn't the Only Bitch

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Kangaroo - Sister Switch Off is the name, because when I first began to write this story, I was planning on just having Dan come back, be with Paige- and that would be it. In other words, he switched sisters. No longer Piper, but Paige. Yeah, it's corny. I never thought that the story would be this long, or have as much plot and thinking as I'm putting into it. I'm going to tie in some more "sister switching" later on in the story... hopefully. (I've never been too good at naming stories... I always have problems. Most of the time, I go to my mother. She's good at that sort of thing.)  
  
This story has a bit of humor in it; I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two ~ Mother Nature isn't the Only Bitch  
  
When Dan awoke, the sun was shining brightly in his face. He frowned, but not because of the light. He was confused- the window in Paige's room faced west; didn't the sun rise in the east? Then he remembered the earthquake- and that afterward.  
  
Dan let out a deep sigh, and then opened his eyes to see Paige's head resting on his arm. He smiled and used his free hand to brush stray red hairs from her face. She shifted slightly and Dan fought to keep from kissing her.  
  
Paige unconsciously threw her arm over Dan's chest and he let out a soft grunt. He took her hand and laced their fingers as he allowed himself to recollect the memories from the night- and morning before.   
  
At the moment, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a "white guidance". He was always happy being Dan Gordon, just Dan Gordon. Now, he was Daniel Gordon, the seventh son of Cecilia Gordon.   
  
Dan was fine with having healing powers for a day, but now, the rest of his lifetime? He was full time, or almost full time "wiccan-witch-guidance-counselor-teacher-guy" to Wyatt Matthew Halliwell; the next generation of powerful witches. How was he supposed to train a child, a baby, to use his powers; how was he supposed to counsel him with what he should or shouldn't do if he didn't know or understand himself?  
  
He heard Paige's breathing change and he knew she was waking up. She pulled her hand from his and rolled to stretch.   
  
"Good morning, sunshine." Dan said softly.  
  
"We didn't sleep twenty-four hours did we?"  
  
"No, I don't know what time it is. We're gonna have to figure out a way to get to sleep tonight." Paige yawned in response.   
  
"Nyquil." She pushed herself up and patted Dan's let. "Get up. Let's go get something to eat."  
  
Dan rolled over, not wanting leave the security of the warm bed. Her buried his head in a soft pillow and reached blindly for Paige's hand.  
  
"Lay with me for a little while." He said softly. Paige smiled; she loved Dan's mannerisms.  
  
She flopped back down and Dan let out a grunt from the impact.  
  
"You know what?" She said.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"We need to go get your things from your motel."  
  
"Idtofstlstanin." Paige lifted her eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said," Dan turned his face away from the pillow. "'I doubt if it's still standing'."  
  
"We'll have to check then, won't we? When do you want to get your things from Portland?"  
  
"Dunno. You coming with?" Dan opened his eyes sleepily. It was hard to believe that he'd just been somewhat wide-awake.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Damnit!" They heard Piper yell.  
  
"What is it?" That was Phoebe.  
  
"I stepped on a piece of glass. Where is Leo?!" Piper was angry.  
  
Paige let out a small giggle. Dan shushed her as they continued to listen.   
  
"I'm right here." Leo's footsteps were heard.  
  
"You didn't wake him up, did you?"  
  
"No, he was fussing for a new diaper."  
  
"Here, let me see my nephew." Phoebe's footsteps sounded down the stairs. She cooed at the baby as she left.  
  
"Leo, will you heal my foot before I bleed to death?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Ouch! Damnit, that hurt. You're not supposed to touch while you heal."  
  
"I haven't even begun to heal yet, Piper. I had to get the glass out of your foot."  
  
"Well, is it out?"  
  
"No, you won't keep still."  
  
"It hurts, damnit." It sounded like Piper stomped her foot, in the glass that she had already stepped in. "Ouch! Damnit, Leo." The sound of Piper's blowing up power sounded, then the sound of little orbs.  
  
"Piper! You cannot blow me up like that! You can lose your privilege to have me as your white lighter."  
  
"You're my husband, what are the Elders going to do? Divorce us?"  
  
Paige's bedroom door swung open and Piper hobbled in.  
  
"I don't care what you two are doing, but you're going to stop for a minute and fix my foot, a lot better and nice than Leo tried."  
  
"Gee, who lit the fuse on your tampon?" Paige said. Leo and Dan laughed.  
  
"I cannot help it if Mother Nature is a bitch."  
  
"She's not the only one this afternoon." Leo muttered.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Mother Nature is the one who created the earthquake and the earthquake is the one that shattered all the glass."  
  
"And it was your dumb ass who didn't look where you were stepping." Paige said.  
  
"Do they always do this?" Dan looked at Leo.  
  
"About three times a month."  
  
"That's kind of an odd amou- oh, never mind."  
  
"Will you two quit it and somebody please fix me?"  
  
Paige sighed. "Sit down." She waved to a chair sitting in the corner. Piper did as she said and waited.   
  
"Well?" Paige rolled her eyes and pushed herself out of bed. She found an old shirt in her drawer and held it open in her hands.  
  
"Glass in Piper's foot." She called. The shattered glass appeared on the shirt in a swirl of orbs. "Here, Leo, take this." She balled up the shirt and gave it to her brother-in-law.  
  
Dan got out of bed and knelt beside Piper. He healed her easily and he smiled at her.  
  
"There ya go."  
  
"Thank you, Dan." As Piper left the room, Paige began to whisper.  
  
"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."  
  
Almost instantly, the house was repaired along with everything that was broken inside it.  
  
"Damnit, Paige. What about personal gain?" Paige shrugged at her oldest sister.  
  
"Now we don't have to clean."  
  
"What are we going to tell the insurance company when they ask how much repairs were?"  
  
"Hey- I do carpentry and other type of work like that, remember?" Dan said, waving his hand slightly.   
  
"Me too." Leo said with a smile.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes at the two men and stomped off.  
  
-x-  
  
Vanishing spell -  
Charmed Episode 4.3 "Hell Hath No Fury" 


	23. Jumping to Conclusions

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Hey all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Updates will be coming more often, a chapter every three to five days. The more you review, the faster I update. It's all up to you guys.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three ~ Jumping to Conclusions  
  
"Where's Leo?" Paige asked a few minutes later as she and Dan walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Elder's called him." Piper said. "He said it wouldn't take long."  
  
Dan looked up at the clock and sighed when he saw that it was 7:12. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. He took a seat beside Paige, and looked over at Phoebe who read the newspaper from that morning. Paige cooed at Wyatt who lay in his bouncing seat.  
  
"Did you have a deadline tonight, Pheebs?" He asked her.   
  
"I usually have my columns done in advance. Tonight, I'll try to get two in. I think I'll be caught up." She mentally counted the days since she'd last turned in an article. "Maybe I'll try to write another tomorrow."  
  
"I know it's not much, but I worked on my high school newspaper for a semester. If you need a little help give me a holler."  
  
"I'll do that." She smiled and laid the newspaper flat on the table, reading over the horoscope section. She rolled her eyes and turned the page where she saw her new boss' picture. "Jason Dean." She said quietly.   
  
"What's that?" Paige asked her, after taking a small sip of her coffee.  
  
"Nothing. My new boss. Jason." She lifted the paper slightly so Paige could see.   
  
"Hey," Piper interrupted, "do you guys want eggs or something?" The people at the table shrugged. "Or would you prefer supper food?"  
  
"Eggs." The three said. Piper nodded and pulled the carton out of the refrigerator.   
  
"Scrambled good for everyone?" There was a chorus of "yeah"s.   
  
Leo orbed into the kitchen, holding a thin, very thin book, much like an earlier version of the Book of Shadows.   
  
"Whatcha got there, Leo?" Paige asked.   
  
"This," he lifted the book, "is for you." As he spoke, he looked at Dan. Leo handed the book to the other man.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Whatever you may want to name it. It's your version of the Book of Shadows."  
  
"It's very thin." Dan opened it, to only see one page. Written on it were the words of Dan's prophecy.   
  
"You have to add to it."  
  
"Like spells?"  
  
"If you prefer. It could be a daily log of your teachings with Wyatt. It's yours to do as you please. More than likely, if you were to have a son or daughter, they may also be a counselor. Then the book relay's down to them."  
  
Dan let out a chuckle.   
  
"What?" Piper asked.   
  
"Me with kids."   
  
Phoebe smiled softly, trying to imagine Dan a father. She knew, of course, that he'd be a great dad. He was wonderful with Wyatt, along with a baby who had a ghost after him, years ago. That was something Dan didn't know about; it was before he found out that they were witches, before he knew that there was another world that he had no clue existed.  
  
Paige, unlike Phoebe, did not smile. She took Dan laughing as he imagined himself with kids, that he didn't want any. She wanted children, and after having Wyatt around, it made her realize that she wanted them much more than she thought she did. Although she wanted to wait a couple of years, she knew that children of her own were definitely in her future. If Dan didn't want kids, how could this relationship that they were trying to build work out?   
  
"Excuse me." She stood up from her chair and rushed hurtfully up the stairs.   
  
Dan frowned, his eyes gazing at the path that his girlfriend just took.  
  
"Did I say something?"   
  
"I'll be right back." Piper said. "Watch my eggs, Leo."   
  
Leo frowned, confused at his wife's words, and then turned when he smelled something burning. He stirred through the eggs skillfully, as Piper had showed him many times.   
  
-x-  
  
Upstairs, Paige sat on her unmade bed with her back against the wall. She had her ankles crossed and her arms folded over her chest. She wasn't mad, just a little hurt.   
  
She hated having boyfriends who didn't want children. When she was starting a relationship with a man, she wanted to imagine them together in the future. If she couldn't see him as her possible husband, she wouldn't allow the relationship to go further.   
  
The thought of Dan not wanting kids hurt her. For a while, she had thought that he could be someone she could see herself with. She couldn't be with a man who didn't want children.   
  
She told herself that she was taking this too far. How could she think about a future with a man that she didn't love? She frowned. She did love him, and she cared for him. But she just hadn't reached that peak where she was in love with him.   
  
She smiled, as she remembered when she couldn't understand the difference between loving someone and just being in love with them. Her high school best friend had summed it up for her in the best words.   
  
'You love your mom and your dad and your sister or whoever. And you love your friends, like me. You can even just love your boyfriend, but not be IN love with him. When you're in love, that's the one, that you're really supposed to be with.'  
  
Paige had asked about being in lust, her friend just told her that if that situation ever came up, she'd be screwed.   
  
The more she thought about Dan, the more she knew that she wasn't in lust with him. Sure, there had been a couple of times when she thought about being together with him, sexually. But that was normal, for anyone.   
  
She knew she wasn't in love with him.  
  
Yet, she added in her thoughts.   
  
But him not wanting children, that could have just crushed everything that they might have had.   
  
She prayed that she got it wrong, that she came to wrong conclusions. Maybe he wanted kids; he was great with her nephew. How could a man who was so wonderful with a baby not want children?   
  
She'd just confront him about it.  
  
Later. 


	24. Sisterly Guidance

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Sorry this was up so late. Yesterday was my sisters birthday, so we ran the roads. :) I have to work today, so I'm posting this quickly. Give me lots of reviews so I have something to look forward to in my inbox!   
  
Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter twenty-four ~ Sisterly Guidance  
  
"Paige?" Piper knocked on Paige's bedroom door. It was now dark outside, and the moonlight shone on Paige's pale skin. Piper thought it made her sister look a little creepy, so she turned on the light.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's going on?" Piper shut the bedroom door, knowing that there was going to be some big sisterly bonding going on. She sat on the bed beside her youngest sister.  
  
Paige sat up straight and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees. Piper thought it made her look a little childish- even a little vulnerable.   
  
"Does Dan want kids?" Paige asked, quite bluntly.   
  
"That's something you're going to have to ask him." Paige sighed.  
  
"But you dated him. And you two were in love; didn't you talk about your future?"   
  
It was Piper's turn to sigh. She didn't think she'd ever have to bring up anything personal that she had talked about or did with Dan, ever again. When she chose Leo, she wanted everything personal she had with the other man gone. Now that Dan was back and completely taken with Paige, she knew in the back of her mind that Paige would ask questions.   
  
"Paige, Dan loves kids. He took care of his niece, Jenny, for a while when he first moved in next door. Right now, I don't know if Dan wants children, especially since he just found out about his new heritage."  
  
"Piper, is it bad that I love him?"  
  
"No, wait- you love him?"  
  
"Not like you and Leo. I love him like I love you."  
  
"You love him like I love him, right?"  
  
"Kind of." Paige sighed again. "I love him like there's gonna be another love. I mean, ugh." She growled in frusteration. "I'm not in love with him. I want to be, but I don't know what's stopping me from falling for him. And when I thought he didn't want kids, it drew back anything that may have formed.  
  
"Piper, I want to be head over heels in love with this man."  
  
Piper didn't know what to tell her. She had never felt that way about a man. Paige had such a liking towards Dan that she actually wanted to fall in love with him. With Piper, it was always in or out of love; there was no standing in the doorway waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Paige," Piper said, thinking of words of wisdom, "I think that when the time comes," she paused. How was she going to form her words to say what she wanted to? "You'll be happy that it took so long, because you'll love Dan even more because of the hardships and the struggling that it will take to get you to that point."  
  
There, she said what she wanted to. And she thought she did a darn good job for someone who had never been in the position that Paige was in.  
  
Paige smiled at Piper.  
  
"Thank you. Not for the piece of advice you just gave me, because I know you don't know what the hell you were talking about. Thank you for being here, Piper. Thank you for being the big sister who does what she can do to please everyone."  
  
"Just for your information, I did know what I was talking about; I just hadn't experienced it." Piper smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
"You should have been there when I was growing up. I probably wouldn't have turned out the way I was." Paige said, referring to her drinking and smoking habits as a teenager.   
  
"No, you'd have been worse." Piper paused to see Paige's face. "I wasn't the best big sister, you know. I always look back and think 'Maybe if I would have done this'. I blame a lot of Phoebe's younger behavior on myself."   
  
"Her younger behavior?"  
  
"She was a delinquint. She'd gotten picked up by the cops and brought home several times for shoplifting. I figure if I had been a little more sisterly and friendly to her when we were kids, she wouldn't have been such a messed up teen."  
  
"I don't understand. Phoebe's very-" Paige searched for her words.  
  
"Level headed?" Piper tried to fill in the blanks.  
  
"I was thinking something along the lines of law abiding, but that phrase doesn't sound right to me." The two sisters laughed.  
  
"Do you want to do something that can and probably will get us into a bit of trouble?" Piper asked.  
  
"Magical or no?"   
  
"Magic is included, yes."  
  
"Will they-" Paige looked up, "have a fit?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Just me and you or are the others included?"  
  
"Phoebe and Wyatt."  
  
"Does it involve me orbing all of us to the Bahamas where we can just lay out and relax and just feel at peace?"  
  
"Um, no. I was thinking more along the lines of having a spell casting party. Maybe we can write a few more to add to the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Writing- eh, sounds okay. Casting is what really draws my attention."  
  
"Good, let's go downstairs and inform the boys of our plan."  
  
"Um, we aren't going to go up a couple of bust sizes in the result of a personal gain issue, are we?"  
  
"That may very well be a possibility." Piper said, lifting her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make a few adjustments to our spells, won't we?" 


	25. In the Kitchen

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five ~ In the Kitchen  
  
Piper and Paige walked downstairs, both now completely happy. When they reached the kitchen, Paige picked up her nephew.   
  
"Phoebe come upstairs with us. We're going to have a girls night." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe set down the newspaper and pulled her glasses up in her hair.   
  
"I want to work on my column tonight."   
  
Paige frowned and held Wyatt in the crook of her arm, facing him towards Phoebe.   
  
"Aw, come on Aunt Phoebe. Please?" Phoebe smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Piper, who stood at the refrigerator, turned to look at her sisters.   
  
"Do you guys want dip?"   
  
"I'll make it. You two, well three, can go on upstairs." Paige handed Wyatt to Phoebe and stood beside Piper. The older sister reached into the drawer of the fridge and pulled out a four pack of strawberry daiquiris.   
  
"Are you gonna drink any, Paige?" Everyone was aware of how much alcohol the youngest sister consumed. Before she met her sisters, she had a bad drinking problem. Everyone understood if she refused to drink.   
  
"I might have one. I don't tolerate it very well anymore. I drink just a daiquiri and I'm tipsy."  
  
"Hey," Leo spoke up, "if you guys are going to be drinking, should I keep Wyatt for the night?"  
  
"Leo, it has like- two ounces of alcohol in it." Piper over exaggerated.   
  
"Okay, let me rephrase. I'd like to hang out with my son for the night." He said, taking the baby from Phoebe. Piper smiled at him and nodded.   
  
"Okay."  
  
Paige reached into the refrigerator to get the ingredients for the taco dip. She set them on the counter and looked at her sisters.  
  
"You guys can go on upstairs. I'll be up in twenty."   
  
Phoebe and Piper left the kitchen, as did Leo, carrying the baby. Dan stayed and leaned against the counter.   
  
"You need any help?" Paige shrugged.  
  
"Do you know how to make taco dip?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Want to learn?"   
  
"I'll watch."  
  
Dan didn't move from his position against the counter. Paige smiled at him and reached in the cabinet for two bowls. She set them in her working area, and pulled out two spoons to go along.   
  
She looked at the cabinet behind Dan's head. That's where the canned chili and salsa were. She could easily ask him to turn around and grab them, but that wasn't her nature. Paige was a tease, and that's how she liked it.   
  
She sauntered over to Dan, and somewhat pinned him between her body and the cabinet he was leaning on. She heard his intake of breath, and wanted to smile, but she held it in. She reached above him and opened the cabinet. Paige found her items, and set them on the counter. All the while, she kept her eyes locked on his.   
  
Dan removed his hands from the edge of the counter, and put them on her waist.   
  
"You drive me crazy."   
  
Dan lifted her up easily, turned around, and placed her on the counter.   
  
"What are you-?" Paige started to ask, but Dan shushed her.   
  
He put his fingers to her lips, tracing them softly with his thumb. He cupped her cheek, gently caressing her face.   
  
"I'm so afraid of what you do to me, Paige." He whispered. Paige reached up and held his hand against her cheek. "Of how you make me feel."  
  
She leaned down slowly; her eyes fluttering closed, and kissed him tenderly. The kiss was slow and sweet. Dan reached up with his other hand and cupped her opposite cheek. He held her face in his hands, enjoying the feel of her lips, her touch.   
  
How did she add the tiny flutter to his heart in only weeks?   
  
She pulled away from him slowly, and she stared at him with adoring eyes.   
  
"I can't explain how you make me feel, Dan." She whispered, almost just thoughts. "I try to sort it out in my head, but I can't even think straight. I'm trying so hard," she said in a trembling voice, "so hard. I want to love you. I want love to ooze out. I want to feel so much for you, but I just- I just can't. I don't know what's stopping me."  
  
"You're trying too hard." He said quietly. "You're just trying to hard. Forget it all. When the time comes, it'll slam into your heart and you'll wonder what took so long."   
  
"Thank you." Paige didn't know why she said the words. She felt as though they were appropriate.  
  
"Don't thank me. Half the time, I don't even know what I'm saying." He said with a smile.  
  
"For a man who doesn't know what he's talking about, you sure give enough advice to keep me thinking."  
  
Dan smiled and kissed Paige quickly.   
  
Paige cleared her throat and looked to the other counter where her ingredients for taco dip awaited. She smiled softly at Dan and pointed.   
  
"I need to make my taco dip." Dan ran a hand through his hair and stepped aside for Paige to get down from her spot on the counter.   
  
She grabbed her chili and salsa, and then moved to where she could work.   
  
"You're driving me insane, you really are." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. His chest was against Paige's back as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"I guess that's just my nature." She tried to open can of chili, struggling with the can opener.  
  
"Okay, explain this to me." He said, snatching the can opener and chili from her to do it.  
  
"Explain what?" Paige asked with a smile. "How to open the can?"  
  
She could hear his eyes roll. He too struggled to open the can, but mostly because his arms were around her, and he didn't want the food on either one of them. Finally, the can was open.  
  
"The snack dip. Give me the steps."  
  
"Sour cream and cream cheese in one bowl. Mix them in good and they're the bottom layer. Chili and salsa mix them together. They're the middle layer."  
  
"What's on top?"   
  
"Cheese. If you want, you can go back and forth with the red and white, but I never do. It's too much of a hassle."   
  
Paige sprinkled the cheese on top and turned around in Dan's arms carefully.  
  
"I need to get to the microwave."  
  
Dan, completely ignoring her request, leaned down and kissed her lips softly. After the quick kiss, her turned and allowed her to pass.  
  
"You are delicious." Paige smiled at him and lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"As are you." She licked her lips to prove her point. "I can still taste you." Paige said with a smile. She put the dip in the microwave and started it for ten minutes.   
  
She could have a lot of fun in ten minutes.  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: I blame the romance in this chapter on The Righteous Brothers. I listened to "Unchained Melody" repeatedly while writing this, so- yeah. I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
Oh, and the taco dip, I don't know who's personal recipe it is. My mom found it a couple of years ago, and we love it. 


	26. Don't Finish That

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six ~ Don't Finish That  
  
"Paige, is the dip almost- Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see anything." Paige pulled away from Dan's lips and looked at Phoebe.  
  
The middle sister had her hand covering her eyes. It was clear that she was peeking through her fingers, but didn't want to show it. Paige smiled at her sister and touched Dan's chest.  
  
"Phoebe, take your hand from your face. It's okay."  
  
"I- Piper sent me to check on you two. I think she has a sixth sense or something. Is the dip done? I smell the cheese." Phoebe rattled, walking to the microwave.   
  
Dan chuckled and kissed Paige's cheek.  
  
"I'll be hanging out with Leo and Wyatt tonight, I might take a walk or something. So, if you need me-"  
  
"Not in the middle of the night, you won't. We may live in a safe neighborhood, but you still don't go out for a walk after dark." Phoebe said, taking a bite of the dip.  
  
"Okay." Dan put his hands up in defense. "I'll stay in. Can I sit on the porch or the steps? Is that okay?"   
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Dan. Of course you can." She picked up the bowl of dip; a small towel protected her hands from the heat. She started the route back to the attic. "Paige, grab those bags of chips, will you?" Phoebe called over her shoulder.   
  
Paige shrugged and grabbed the chips. She gave Dan a quick kiss, and then followed her sisters trail.   
  
-x-  
  
The three sisters sat in a circle, and each of them had a notebook sitting in front of them. They were steadily writing in them, and it was obvious that they had written many spells already, for there were balls of paper strewn on the attic floor.   
  
"Okay," Phoebe started, "how about this?"   
  
Set my heart free,  
Rid me of my pain.   
No more shall I weep,  
No tears like rain.  
Bury the lost love,  
And no more shall it be.  
Open my heart up,  
Send a man to me.  
No evil being,  
No strange faces.   
No backfires,  
And no hidden traces.  
  
"Did it work?" Piper looked at her sister. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I like how you threw that no backfires in there. No personal gain response. That's good." Paige said, taking the last sip of her daiquiri. "Keep that one just in case."  
  
Piper reached over Phoebe and picked up the back of chips, only to find it empty. She frowned and stared at her sisters.  
  
"Who ate the last of the chips?" Paige pointed at Phoebe.  
  
"I'll go get some though." Paige said, standing up.   
  
She was a bit tipsy. She knew she would be, even after one drink. Piper noticed her stumble while getting up, and she frowned. She shouldn't have let Paige drink the whole daiquiri.   
  
"Nah, you stay and continue writing. I'll get them." Piper started down the stairs before Paige could leave the attic.   
  
The oldest sister reached the living room and smiled at the three boys. Leo was lying on the larger couch, with Wyatt asleep on his chest. The baby had a small bald spot on the back of his head, and she frowned. Piper didn't like to lay the baby on his stomach, for she was afraid that he'd turn his head and smother himself. Since he was almost always on his back, it rubbed the hair from his head off.   
  
She didn't worry too much about it; most babies had the small spot where hair didn't grow. She wondered if Patti put her, Prue, and Phoebe, on their backs or stomachs.   
  
She leaned down and kissed the babe's head, and then her husbands. She turned as she heard Dan stir, and she smiled. Dan was on the smaller sofa, and his knees were bent over the armrest. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked completely at ease.   
  
Piper brushed Dan's hair from his face, and pulled the afghan from the back of the couch. She placed it on him, hoping he'd be more comfortable with the cover. He was going to go through a tough time in the next couple of weeks, possibly months, trying to learn the new powers. It was a stressful time for her, learning both of her powers. Hopefully it would be easier for Dan.  
  
Sighing, she turned and walked to the kitchen where she grabbed another bag of chips and headed upstairs to her sisters.   
  
When she got there, Paige and Phoebe were standing over the cauldron tossing random things inside. The last thing was a red rose.  
  
Just a test,  
Not for gain.  
Take this rose,  
Make it plain.  
  
A bellow of smoke burst out of the pot. The two younger sisters waved their hands to clear the smoke. They peered down into the cauldron, and Phoebe stuck her hand in.  
  
"Look, it worked." She pulled out the rose. Only instead of being red, it was white.   
  
Piper coughed and made herself known.  
  
"Good, you're back. I want to try one that I wrote, but I want to see what you think of it." Paige said.   
  
The other two sisters sat down, and Paige lit a candle. She folded her spell, and held it over the candle, allowing it to flame.   
  
Send none younger,  
And send none older.  
A simple no or yes,  
Please don't send a pest.  
Show me how it should be,  
Please, just let me see.  
Who is my only man,  
  
"Paige, don't finish that." Piper said, reaching to snatch the spell from Paige's fingers. Paige pulled it back from Piper's reach.  
  
Paige didn't listen; she said the last line of the spell.  
  
"Does my heart belong to Dan?"  
  
The entire attic filled with smoke, and Piper and Phoebe fought to see. The smoke twirled, in a tornado style, all focusing on the youngest sister.  
  
Slowly, Paige faded from their vision, and she was gone.   
  
As quickly as the smoke appeared, it was gone.   
  
Only Phoebe and Piper stood in the attic, both with shocked looks on their faces. Their baby sister was gone.  
  
-x-  
  
Spells:  
"Free of Pain" spell- written by *just always*  
"Plain Rose" spell- written by *just always*  
"Only Man" spell- written by *just always*  
  
You are free to use them as you wish. 


	27. Now What?

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven ~ Now What?  
  
"Where is Paige?" Piper said nervously. "Where the hell is Paige?!" She looked to Phoebe for answers.   
  
"I- I don't know. We were just- she didn't say anything about it."  
  
"I'm going downstairs to get Leo and Dan. Look in the Book of Shadows for something. We have to get her back from," Piper paused. From where? She didn't know where her sister was. "From wherever the hell she is."   
  
-x-  
  
Ten minutes later, at half past one o'clock, the four adults sat at the breakfast nook in the kitchen, looking at Phoebe who flipped through the Book of Shadows.   
  
"What the hell did she say?" Dan asked. The remaining sisters looked at him, afraid to answer. "What did she say?" He spoke the words slowly to emphasize his point.   
  
"Dan, I don't think-"  
  
"Damn it, I have a right to know."   
  
He slapped his hand on the table, causing a glass of water to fall over and spill. The water spread across the table quickly. Phoebe picked up the ancient book and held it high as Leo and tried to sop up the liquid with napkins. Piper stood and grabbed the dishtowel that lay on the counter beside the sink.   
  
"Dan-" Piper started.  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I just, I'm going to sit outside." He stood up from the table and walked towards the dining room. "Uh, do you have a rubber band or an elastic ponytail holder or something?"   
  
Piper dug around in a drawer and presented him with a large rubber band.   
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks." He put the band around his wrist and walked outside.  
  
Piper sighed and started to wipe up the water.  
  
"What do you think he needed the rubber band for?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He'll tell you if you ask." Leo said and the two sisters looked at him. "What? I saw him wearing one a couple of days ago, and I asked."  
  
"You aren't going to tell us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's not my business to share."  
  
"I'm going to talk to him." Piper said. She left the rag on the table, and walked towards the front of the house.   
  
She opened the front door slowly, not wanted to frighten Dan. His back was to her, as he sat on the steps facing the street. He popped the band on his wrist every couple of seconds. She could tell that he'd been doing non-stop since he put it on, because his hand was started to get red and blotchy.   
  
"Piper," he said without turning around.   
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Phoebe walks with zest in her step. Leo has loud steps; you walk timidly. I can hear your steps. I know who is who."   
  
"Oh." She sat down beside him and crossed her arms out in front of her.   
  
"I just, I'm worried. I've never felt this way before Piper. She's just gone, and I don't know where she is, if she's okay. I want to know where my girlfriend is." He sighed. "What was it she said in the spell? Please tell me."   
  
Piper sighed and hung her head.   
  
"Dan," she paused to collect her thoughts. "Paige is struggling. She doesn't know which way to turn. She cares so deeply about you, but she's just- under pressure by her own self. She's trying desperately to be in love with you." Piper wasn't sure if she should have revealed that to Dan, but it needed to be said for him to understand. "She's never been through the emotions she's going through right now. Paige has loved, yes, and she's cared about the man she loved."  
  
"Man."  
  
"Glenn." Piper said softly. "She's known Glenn since she was a child; they'd dated on and off forever. And he came back not long ago, and she wanted to be with him again, but-" Piper sighed. "He was getting married."  
  
"I see."   
  
"You needn't worry about him trying to steal her from you." Piper smiled softly. "Dan, she just needed a push, I believe. That's why she said what she did."  
  
"What did she say, Piper? I want- I need to know."  
  
Piper closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. After licking her lips she opened her eyes and looked at him.   
  
"The last phrase of the spell was 'Who is my only man, does my heart belong to Dan?' I don't know why she was-"  
  
"Piper." Dan stopped her before she began to rattle. "That's it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you were afraid to tell me?" Piper nodded. "She did what any witch would have done."  
  
"I wouldn't have."   
  
Dan narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
"You may not have, but Paige did. And we have to get her back."  
  
"That we do." Piper said.  
  
"I'm worried about her. I really am."  
  
"You aren't the only one, Buddy." Piper put her arm around Dan's shoulders and popped the rubber band on his wrist. "What is this for?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Well, I've never seen a man walk around popping a rubber band on his wrist." Dan licked his lips.   
  
"I had a smoking problem." Piper frowned.  
  
"When?"  
  
"I started around the time I moved to Portland."  
  
"And what's the rubber band for?" Dan popped it and gave her a smile.  
  
"Every time I want to light up, I pop it. Eventually my mind will figure it out. When I crave one, my mind will say, 'wait no, that hurts', because I pop the band."   
  
"I see."   
  
"When I first decided to quit, I broke a rubber band several times a day."  
  
"Because you wanted one so bad."   
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"So, how long has it been since you've had one?"  
  
"Four weeks to the day."  
  
"And why haven't I seen you wearing one?"  
  
"Because I haven't been craving."  
  
"But you are now."  
  
"I'm stressed out." He said with a sigh. "Or I'm getting there." Dan licked his lips. "I had it bad. I think when I moved back to Portland, I just got a little touchy because you and I were no longer together, and I didn't have my baseball career. So, it relieved the pressure I put on myself."  
  
"I get it."   
  
"How are we going to get her back, Piper?" Dan turned to look at her.   
  
Piper stared straight ahead, and the moonlight shone dimly on her face. She looked like an angel sitting there, deep in thought. Dan could see why both he and Leo were fighting for her for so long. She was a great mother to her baby boy, and a great wife to her husband. Dan didn't want to compare Paige to her, but he hoped that Paige would be a great mother and wife too.  
  
If he ever got her back.  
  
"I don't know how, but she'll be back, Dan. If I have to go up and demand that the Elders give us some kind of information, we'll get her back." 


	28. Just Relax

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight ~ Just Relax  
  
Dan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He rested his elbows on the table, and held his forehead in his hands.   
  
It was now three o'clock in the morning; they had been at this for an hour and a half, but they'd gotten no results from everything they tried.   
  
Phoebe was hunkered over a map of the world, instead of the normal San Francisco map, scrying for the youngest sister. The crystal never stopped.   
  
Leo had orbed up there to see what the Elders knew, but they hadn't heard from him in over an hour.   
  
Piper was in the conservatory, tending to Wyatt, and trying to get him back to sleep. The poor infant had woken up right after Leo left, and began to cry right away. He could feel the tension in the room. Since Paige usually would sing softly to him, he knew she wasn't there, and Wyatt too was worried and upset.  
  
Dan was confused and bothered. All kinds of thoughts ran through his head, and he was praying that no demon had gotten to her yet. Wherever she was. All he wanted was to have Paige back, and in his arms.   
  
He opened the Book of Shadows and started to flip through it for the third time.   
  
"Phoebe?" He said softly. "When I read the spell for the healing powers, the book flipped by itself. Has it ever done that with you?"  
  
Phoebe smiled softly.   
  
"That's Grams. She does that when we need help."  
  
"Grams? You're mom's mom right?" Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. She died a few months before we found out we were witches."  
  
"How do you know it's her?"  
  
"She comes back. She told us on one occasion. Around the time Leo and Piper were getting married, I believe. She performed the ceremony, you know?"  
  
"Yeah?" Phoebe nodded and pulled off her glasses. She set the crystal down, knowing that it wasn't working. She'd been trying for almost an hour.   
  
"Mom was there too."  
  
"How?"  
  
"In a house full of magic, you should know better than to ask that, Dan."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Always ask questions. It's the only way to learn anything." She sighed and walked over to him, and looked down at the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Can Grams work her magic now?"  
  
"Ask her."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Watch." Phoebe licked her lips. "Hey Grams, can you show us to something that can help us out a little bit on finding Paige?"   
  
The book did nothing.   
  
"What does that mean?" Dan asked, lifting his eyebrows.  
  
"She doesn't know."  
  
"She doesn't know if there's anything in the book, or she doesn't know where Paige is?"  
  
"Either, both."  
  
They both looked up as Leo orbed into the dining room. His face was miserable as he looked at the two.  
  
Piper walked into the room.   
  
"Well?" The oldest sister asked. Leo shook his head.  
  
"They don't know anything. I can't sense her, and they've checked different worlds and dimensions. Nothing."  
  
"What does that mean?" Dan asked. No one answered. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Dan," Piper said softly. "If Leo can't sense her, she's-"   
  
"No. No, she's not. Paige is fine, wherever she is, she's fine." Dan's face turned red as he became angry. "You can't give up."  
  
"This doesn't mean we're giving up." Phoebe said. "It just means we try harder."  
  
"She's not dead. That damn spell would not kill her." Dan slumped in his chair. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them.  
  
None of the other three adults knew words of wisdom to comfort Dan. They were trying to comfort themselves. Where could Paige be? How could she be anywhere past the Elders knowing?  
  
"We'll find her." Leo said. Dan sighed.  
  
"Isn't there someway to undo a spell or something? There has to be something to rewind and take back the spell."  
  
"The only way the spell can be taken back is if the person who said it, says another spell. We can't say the reversal spell for Paige. She has to do that herself." Piper said.  
  
"And Tempest is the only one who can reset time. But we cannot go to him. He's evil, and he does things for his own purposes and his own gain." Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, can't you summon her or something?"   
  
"We don't have that kind of power with out her."   
  
"Paige said this spell, maybe she'll come back on her own." Leo said. "I mean, maybe the spell had a reaction, and it's blocking anyone from sensing her. When her business is done and she finds out what she wants to, she'll come back."  
  
"We have to think of something." Dan said. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm going upstairs. Maybe I can think better if I'm trying to relax or something."   
  
His chair screeched as he pushed it back and stood up. He folded his arms over his chest and looked at the other three.   
  
"I'm going to think of something and I am going to find a way to bring her back to us."   
  
Dan turned and walked up the stairs, racking his brain for something to find Paige. What was he going to do without her? Their relationship hadn't even begun to blossom, and now she was gone. Where was she?  
  
How many hardships must he and Paige go through? He almost lost her when the dark lighter attacked. Then their life of magic was almost compromised. And the earthquake nearly killed them. Now she was gone. When was everything going to settle down and let them grow as a couple?  
  
Dan reached Paige's bedroom and put his hand on the doorknob.   
  
It was more like their bedroom rather than hers, now. He wasn't officially living there yet, but this house was going to be his home. This bed was going to be theirs.   
  
If he could get Paige back.   
  
He pushed the door open and sighed when he saw the unmade bed. Paige had sat there just hours ago when she and Piper had a heart to heart talk.   
  
If he'd only done something to help her love him, she wouldn't be missing. All Dan wanted was Paige in his arms. How could he feel so strongly for Paige after only a few weeks? Why couldn't he make Paige feel the same? What was he doing wrong?  
  
"Paige," he whispered as he sat down on the bed. "Where are you? Why aren't you here?" He sighed and lay back on the bed.   
  
He needed to relax; he was getting too stressed out. Dan sat up slowly, grabbing a pillow as he did so. He set the pillow on the floor and sat down in front of it. He adjusted the pillow behind his back and crossed his legs in an Indian style.  
  
Closing his eyes, he put his middle fingers to his thumbs and rested his elbows on his knees.   
  
He took in a deep breath and tried to clear his mind.   
  
Relax, he told himself, just relax.  
  
He imagined himself floating, being light and able to touch the sky. This always calmed him, and right now, he needed to be peaceful. It would do Paige no good to be foolish.  
  
Dan took in a deep breath again and he felt his heartbeat slow as he became tranquil.   
  
"Dan, what- oh my." Piper walked down the hallway and looked in the bedroom.   
  
Dan was meditating...  
  
In mid air.  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Next chapter, Dan's powers begin to show a little more. Will they find Paige? Review! 


	29. She's WHERE?

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine ~ She's WHERE?  
  
"Dan!" Piper said loudly, mostly out of surprise.   
  
Dan was sitting perfectly while he levitated in the air. When he heard Piper, he opened his eyes and out of surprise and fear, he disappeared in a swirl of orbs. He reappeared and again, he was in midair, hovering over the bed.   
  
When he realized what he was doing, he fell and landed with an "oomph" on the bed.  
  
"What did I just do?"  
  
"Levitated and orbed." Piper said with a grin.   
  
"If I can orb, does that mean I can sense her too?" Dan asked. Piper didn't speak.  
  
"Dan, you aren't Paige's white guidance or lighter. I don't know if you're sensing would work on her."  
  
"You're right. All this time I've been wondering where she is; something would have came to me. I just feel so helpless."  
  
"You aren't the only one." Piper said with a sigh. She sat down on the bed beside Dan and folded her hands in her lap.   
  
"Do you think that it's possible to try and get your mom and Grams back to help us find Paige?"  
  
"I don't know, Dan. I'm sure Grams will be furious at us for letting her say the spell, for letting her drink."  
  
"What's wrong with Paige drinking? I know she's over twenty-one."  
  
Piper licked her lips wondering if she should tell Dan, or let Paige tell him, if and when she came back.  
  
"Paige wasn't too good at being a teenager." She said softly. "I mean, she was a delinquent. And after high school, she drank. A lot, actually. She had her share of parties and hangovers. I just, she can't handle her liquor very well anymore. She drank a daiquiri, and I know that to some people that that one drink isn't much, but to Paige it is. And she drank it. I think that's why she wrote the spell."  
  
"I see." Dan paused. "I'd still like to call your mother and grandmother. I just want to see if they can help. Phoebe said that if you call Grams and ask her to find something in the Book of Shadows she'll flip the pages, but we tried that and it didn't work. Maybe she knows something that's not in the book."  
  
"Okay." Piper grasped Dan's hand and walked out into the hallway. "Phoebe," she called down the stairs, "can you bring the Book of Shadows up to the attic, please?"  
  
Piper and Dan went up to the attic, and Piper immediately set up the candles. Phoebe came into the room holding the book. Leo and Wyatt were hot on her tail.  
  
"Piper, what's going on?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'm summoning Mom and Grams. Dan and I think that they may be able to help us find Paige."  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" Phoebe spoke, clutching the book tight in her arms.  
  
"Well, we're kind of running out of choices aren't we? There isn't anything else that I can think of to do." Piper took in a deep breath.  
  
"Okay." Phoebe said slowly. "Let's do it."  
  
They opened the book to the right spell and Phoebe leaned down to light the candles that Piper had set out.   
  
"Are we ready?" Phoebe nodded at Piper.   
  
Leo and Dan stood back away from the two sisters.   
  
Hear these words; hear my cry,  
Spirits from the other side,  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide  
  
In a swirl of lights, the two figures began to appear. It took a few seconds for them to fully become visible, but everyone waited patiently.   
  
"Piper- what's wrong?" Patty asked. She knew that her daughters would never summon her unless it was important. "Where's Paige?"  
  
"She's missing." Piper said softly.  
  
"Oh dear." Penny said, putting her hand over her chest.   
  
Penny and Patty stepped out of the candle lit circle and enveloped them in hugs.   
  
Dan stared in wonder as he saw the transparent figures become solid. He wondered if he'd ever get used to the whole magic thing.  
  
"Who's this?" Patty asked.  
  
"Isn't this the man that you were courting before you married Leo?" Grams looked at Piper.   
  
The oldest sister licked her lips and waved Dan over. He came to her slowly and held his hand out to Penny and Patty. They shook his hand with odd faces.   
  
"Dan Gordon." He said politely.  
  
"Dan, this is Mom and Grams. You can call them Mom and Grams." Phoebe laughed quietly at her sister. "Dan is dating Paige."  
  
"And he knows about- you know?" Grams said.  
  
"Yes, Grams." Leo said. "He's the baby's white guidance. It's a white lighter of sorts."  
  
"You died?" Patty looked at Dan in question. "I'm terribly sorry. How did it happen?"  
  
Dan laughed out loud.   
  
"Um, no. I'm still alive. I haven't died yet." Grams and Patricia looked at him, confused. "I'm the seventh son." He shrugged.  
  
"The elders have spoken of a new prophecy." Leo said. "A lot of catching up needs to be done. First, why don't you meet your grand son?"   
  
Leo set his son in the arms of Wyatt's grandmother, and Patty squealed.  
  
"A boy? We have a boy?" Piper smiled.  
  
"I was just as surprised as you are." She bit her lip.   
  
"What did you name him? Not Patrick, I hope." Grams said, taking a look at her great grand son.   
  
"Wyatt Matthew. He's the next generation of Halliwells. That's why Dan is here. He's going to counsel Wyatt and tutor him, as he grows older. Teach him his powers and such. It's kind of a new breed. White guidance, I mean." Piper said.  
  
"I see."  
  
"He's just a doll, Piper." Patty said.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Um, I know this is a great reunion and all, but I really want to get Paige back." Dan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Of course you do, dear." Patty said, tapping Dan's shoulder. "Let's get to work then. What exactly happened?"  
  
"She said a spell and it backfired." Phoebe said in a rush.  
  
"Oh dear. How did it go? Did she write it herself?"   
  
"Yeah. She wrote it. She said something about sending none younger and none older." Piper said.  
  
"And a simple yes or no." Phoebe continued. "Something about showing her how it should be and to just let her see."  
  
"Then she asked who was her only man, and if her heart belongs to Dan."  
  
"Oh dear." Grams said.  
  
"What? Do you know what happened?" Grams nodded silently.  
  
"Yes, I think I do."   
  
"Well?" Dan asked.   
  
He didn't mean to be impatient. He just wanted his girlfriend back as soon as possible. He had to know how he could save her.  
  
"She's in the future." Grams said with a shake of her hands.  
  
"She's where?" Piper, Phoebe, Dan, and Leo said in unison.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Yeah, yeah. I know that Grams saw Wyatt later on in season five, but this fits better in the story. And I like it this way. So, review! Tell me what you want to see next! 


	30. First Glance into the Future

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty ~ First Glance into the Future  
  
Paige lifted her head from her hands and yawned. She looked around the attic and frowned. The last thing she remembered was saying spells with Piper and Phoebe. She thought back to remember as much as she could, and her eyes widened when she realized what she'd done.  
  
Licking her lips, she sat up from her spot on the floor. She took a good look around the attic and saw that it was much different than it was when she passed out.   
  
Did Piper and Phoebe clean up and rearrange?  
  
She stood up and held her head. A pitter-patter of little feet came bounding up the steps to the attic. A little boy, at about four years old came into the room. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The child reminded Paige of a much younger Leo, with the exception of his eyes. The boy had Piper's eyes.  
  
"Wyatt?"   
  
The little boy rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. He licked his lips skillfully and looked up at Paige.  
  
"Paigie! I'm not Wyatt, you silly." He used his tiny fingers to brush his hair out of his eyes. "I'm Samuel Andrew Halliwell." He popped his forehead. "Duh."   
  
Paige frowned. Samuel Andrew?   
  
"I'm sorry, Sam." She took a guess at his nickname.   
  
Again, the boy put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.  
  
"No! Grandpa Sam is your daddy. Everybody calls me Drew. 'Cept Danny, he calls me Sam-Drew."   
  
The child put his hands over his mouth to cover his laugh.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Paigie! What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"   
  
Drew grabbed Paige's hand and led her to the couch. She sat down and he crawled up beside her. He expertly put his hand on her forehead. He shrugged.  
  
"You're not burning up, like Mommy says I do when I'm sick. I guess you'll be okay."  
  
"I'm not sick, Drew." Paige said softly. "I'm just confused."  
  
"Confused? What's that?"  
  
Paige frowned. She wasn't sure she could explain words too well for a child to understand.  
  
"Confused is- it's kind of when you don't understand."   
  
"Oh. I'm confused a lot then, a 'cause I never understand when you and Mommy and Pheebe's always talk. And when Danny and Daddy talk too. You guys talk with too many words."  
  
"You talk with a lot of words too." Paige said with a smile.   
  
Drew's eyes widened when something in his childish thoughts came to realization.   
  
"You have to hide me from Danny." He whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A 'cause he's gonna try and teach me a lesson."  
  
"What did you do?" Paige asked. The boy talked as if he were in trouble.  
  
"I didn't do nufin. Danny always teaches us lessons. He has to show us how to use our powers- duh." He popped his forehead again.   
  
"Hey, how come you keep hitting your head? You'll make your forehead go flat if you keep doing that."  
  
"It's what Pheebe's says people with blond hair do. And I have blond hair, so it means I have to when I say 'duh'." Drew popped his head again.  
  
"I see." Paige paused. "Well, let's forget that piece of advice that Pheebe's gave to you. Mkay?"  
  
Drew shrugged.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Paige stood up and pulled Drew up to hold him on her hip.   
  
"Paigie." Drew whispered in her ear.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't like your hair like this."  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Paige frowned. She was getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"It's orange. And shorter."  
  
"How do you like my hair then, Drew?"  
  
"I like it when it's back here." He turned in her arms and touched a spot on her back. "And when it's the color of Mommy's."  
  
"I see."   
  
Paige carried the boy out into the hallway and he squealed when he saw Dan standing by the door. Drew wiggled out of her arms and took off down the stairs.  
  
"Sam-Drew! You better be waiting in the basement for me." Dan called.  
  
He turned and smiled at Paige. His hair was short, Paige noticed. It looked like a normal haircut, not long like she'd known him to be. He touched a piece of her hair and twirled it in his fingers.   
  
"Now why'd you go and change it back?" Paige shrugged.   
  
"It was an accident." She whispered.   
  
She hoped he wasn't mad. It wasn't like she could help it.   
  
"Were you brewing a potion? I hope you weren't. You know what that can do to your lungs in the delicate condition that you're in."   
  
"Condition?"   
  
"You know I can tell certain things, Paige. I've known about this for a while. Don't play foolish with me."   
  
"What are you talking about, Dan?"   
  
Dan cocked his head sideways. Something was wrong. Paige had never acted like this around him.   
  
"What's going on?" Paige shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.  
  
"Don't know what I'm talking about now, or don't know what I was talking about a second ago?" Paige frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dan's shoulders slumped. He looked into her eyes strangely, something Paige had never seen him do.  
  
"What are you doing, Dan?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm doing." He paused, still looking deep into her eyes. "Or maybe you don't." He turned his head to the side.   
  
"Dan-"  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Paige, we have to send you back. You shouldn't be here. You should have just waited. You shouldn't have said that spell."  
  
"What are you talking about? Send me back where? Am I in a different dimension?" If she was confused before, now she was distressed.   
  
"Paige, you're seven years into the future. You really shouldn't be here."  
  
"The future?" Dan nodded.   
  
"I'm sure Drew gave you some information."  
  
"Samuel Andrew. I thought he was Wyatt."  
  
"Wyatt just turned seven, Paige. We have to get you back."   
  
Paige looked up at him with curious eyes.  
  
"Leo and Piper, they have two sons?" Dan closed his eyes and nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is my condition you were talking about, Dan?" He didn't speak. "What is my condition? Am I sick? Drew said something about me being sick- what's wrong?"  
  
Dan licked his lips and hung his head. Paige could tell he was upset and she didn't mean to make him feel this way, but she was interested and wanted to know what was going on. If she was going to be sick in the future, she wanted to be prepared.  
  
"No, you're not sick." He looked up at her and stared into her eyes. "You're pregnant."  
  
"And you're kidding me." Paige started to walk past him. "You know what, I'm going to wake up in a few minutes, and none of this will be real. Phoebe and Piper and I, we'll be eating taco dip and drinking daiquiri's and being girls. We'll be back in the attic and everything will be back in place. I won't be here, where everything is different." She waved her hands at photos on the walls.  
  
Paige stopped to stare at one of the pictures. There stood Phoebe and Piper, both with bulging bellies. This must have been right before Drew was born, she thought to herself.  
  
"Who is Phoebe's child?"   
  
"Prudence Turner. Halliwell, of course." He said with a sigh.  
  
"And who is her father? Cole?" Dan shook his head.  
  
"Jason Dean." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I've told you too much. When you get back everything will be wrong and different because you'll know too much of the future. Of now."  
  
"I can cast a spell to make me forget, when I get back." She turned to look at him. "Is this baby our first?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you are my only man- my heart belongs to Dan?" She said with a smile, repeating her spell.  
  
"For a while, yes."  
  
"What does that mean?" Dan didn't answer her. "Dan- what does that mean?"  
  
"Paige- you and I- future you, we've had problems. We've been separated. You- you even sent me divorce papers." He said with a sigh. "The baby which you are carrying was conceived out of anger."  
  
Paige was shocked. After seven years with this man, something had torn them apart.   
  
She was determined to find out what and get her future self together with Dan before she returned to her time.  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: A bit longer chapter than what I usually write. I hoped you like it. There's more to the story. Keep reviewing! 


	31. How it will be

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: School here starts the 12th, and it's going to be really hectic for me. (I've been homeschool for the past three years, and the school has put me back three years because of proof issues.) I'm going to be working my butt off to work for credits and what not. I've got to start 9th grade all over again. (I'm suppossed to be a senior.) So, problems have evolved, and I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story. Hopefully I can get a chapter in once a week. It shouldn't be too rare when I update.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.   
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty-One ~ How it will be  
  
"We need to talk to Piper and Phoebe." Dan walked past Paige quickly and hurried down the stairs. He turned back to look at Paige; she was still studying the photographs on the walls. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Is there another me wondering around?"  
  
"I doubt it, when Piper, Prue, and Phoebe when into the future years ago, they took places in their own bodies. And so did you when you went into the past."  
  
"I see." Paige licked her lips and followed Dan down the stairs. "How far along am I?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Three and a half months. You've been trying to hide it from me, but I saw it the day you found out."  
  
"You saw it?"  
  
"It's one of my powers." Dan sighed. "It's kind of like reading someone's mind, but seeing the future instead- or the past." He frowned. "I look deep into your eyes, like you saw me do a few minutes ago. And I can see certain things. I saw it in your eyes right after you found out that you were pregnant."  
  
"And the baby was conceived out of anger? What does that mean?"   
  
"Ugh." Dan growled in frustration. It wasn't that Paige was asking too many questions; it was the memory that he didn't wish to remember. "You and I were in our place, and we were fighting. It was one of our worst fights. We were aggravated with each other, and out of fury and rage, we conceived the baby you are carrying."  
  
"Our place? You mean our home?"   
  
Dan shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. He walked back up the few steps where Paige was and sat down. She sat beside him.  
  
"We have- had a special place. Phoebe and Cole had the mausoleum. Piper and Leo had P3. Phoebe and Jason now have... well, they have Jason's office. We had our special place too."  
  
Paige smiled softly and nudged his shoulder with hers.   
  
"Where was our special place?"  
  
Dan sighed and slouched his shoulders, looking down the stairs towards the living room. He closed his eyes and laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his arms outward.   
  
"I'm not comfortable, Paige. You don't know what's going on now, as soon as you are back- ugh." He rubbed his forehead roughly. "As soon as you are back where you need to be, it's not going to be like this. We aren't going to be talking- you, I mean future you, won't even remember this and we'll be fighting again."  
  
"It's confusing, isn't it?" Paige said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Paige-"   
  
"No. I know." She removed her hand. "I just- I'm sorry. I understand the results of my spell. You and I aren't meant to be. I'll take it back and wish you farewell as a boyfriend or lover when I'm back in the time I belong in."  
  
Paige stood up and shook her arms. She started down the stairs looked back at Dan. He stared to the floor, and though Paige couldn't see his face very well, she could see that he was turning red.   
  
"Don't be angry at me, Dan." She said softly.  
  
"I'm not." He shook his head. "Paige, don't bid me farewell when you get back. These years with you have been the best of my life. You and I are just having problems. Make it work." He looked up and stared straight into her eyes. "Make it work." He repeated.   
  
Paige nodded. She wished she could understand. Why were Dan and her future self so angry at each other? What had happened to upset them both?   
  
She remembered how Piper said that she and Leo had been divorced in the future. It didn't look like they were separating any time soon.   
  
"Danny!"   
  
Dan looked down the stairs at the three children staring at him. He glanced up at Paige, wanting to see her face when she saw how Wyatt had grown. That was the only child she knew.   
  
When Paige turned, she smiled brightly. Wyatt was a spitting image of his father. Not like Drew was- the younger boy had similarities, but Wyatt looked just like Leo.   
  
Prudence Turner, being only four years old, had her mothers brown eyes. Although, Paige thought she saw a hint of Prue in her. The child had her dark hair back in braids and she tugged on one of them as she looked at Paige's hair.  
  
"Paigie, I don't like your hair. It's orange." The little girl said dropping the braid and putting her hands on her hips. She had her mother's spunk, that's for sure.   
  
"That's what I said." Drew said.   
  
"Don't listen to them, Paige." Wyatt said. "I like it. It makes me think of when I was a baby." Wyatt looked at Dan. "Are you coming?"  
  
Dan stood up and stretched. He lifted his eyebrows.   
  
"I hope that you guys are in a tough lesson today. I think I'm a little stressed out. I might take it out on you." He said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"What's stressed out?" Prudence asked.  
  
"It's when you're worried about a lot of things that don't make sense."   
  
"Then I'm stressed out." Drew said. "A 'cause those bad demons worry me and they don't make any sense coming when they know that my mommy will just blow them up."   
  
"My mommy will too."  
  
"You're mommy can't blow demons up. That's not her power."  
  
"Yeah, but my mommy can float in the air and kick them real hard."  
  
Paige watched the two four year olds bicker back and forth over who's "Mommy" was better. Drew put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you know what, I learned two new things today." Drew held up three fingers. "So I don't hafta do my lesson." Drew stuck out his tongue at his cousin.  
  
Dan cleared his throat.  
  
"Who made up this new rule?" Wyatt looked at his little brother and cousin and shrugged.   
  
"I did. I think it's a good rule. If I learn enough new things in one day, I shouldn't have to do a lesson."   
  
"How about this?" Paige bent down and put her hands on her knees. "You guys do a lesson with Dan and then we can finger paint upstairs afterwards?"   
  
The two four year olds smiled but Wyatt scowled.   
  
"I don't want to get my hands messy."  
  
"Well, I'll let you use one of my brushes. You can be the big boy, and show me how you use the paintbrush. How's that?"  
  
Wyatt rolled his eyes. Paige frowned and looked at Dan. Dan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"He's going through a stage." He whispered to her. "Okay. Downstairs, kiddies." He picked up Prudence and carried her on his hip.   
  
"What should I do?" Paige asked him quietly.  
  
"Talk to Piper. Don't let her tell you anything about the future. You don't need to know too much. I feel that I've told enough."   
  
Dan led the three children down to the basement where he gave them their studies for the day.   
  
Paige sighed and stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She walked slowly to the kitchen, sighing as she saw her sisters sitting at the table. Jason sat beside Phoebe, both of them looking at the morning edition of The Bay Mirror, their newspaper.   
  
Piper sipped at her coffee, flipping pages in the Book of Shadows. She looked up when she saw Paige enter the kitchen, and immediately, she knew something was different.  
  
"Piper, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"  
  
-x-  
  
Authors Note: Ah, is Paige going to get out of the future and back where she belongs? Is future Dan going to be the one who figures how to get her back? Review! 


	32. First Kill

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: School starts bright and early tomorrow morning at 7:30am. I however, have to be there at 6:45 to pick up my schedule and what not. Now's the time that everything gets hectic. I'll update as much as I can. Hopefully, I may have a study hall in which I can write at school. :) The story is long from being over... I'm pretty sure that we'll have at the very least, forty-five chapters. So, don't be worried about it ending any time soon. Who knows, there may even be a sequel in the works. (But don't get your hopes up)  
  
Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two ~ First Kill  
  
The sun was coming up over the horizon, and Dan walked around the backyard of the Halliwell manor. He held a baseball softly in his hands. Piper had sent him to the backyard shortly after Grams and Patty had been summoned. For a short while, he wandered around the small yard, taking notice of the lilies that bloomed around the house.  
  
The flowers reminded him of Paige and how much he wanted her back.   
  
She probably likes lilies, he thought. Paige isn't the type that would want roses.  
  
He hoped that she was okay in the future and that she wasn't upset by everything that was going on around her. Even though Dan was new with magic, he understood that there were dangers not only for Paige, but for him and everyone else also.  
  
He clutched the baseball, and then released the pressure. Tracing the red lines softly, he sighed. Dan missed Paige. He wondered if she missed him too.  
  
-x-  
  
Patty held Wyatt comfortably in her arms as she sat in the conservatory with Phoebe. She watched Dan walk around the yard, rolling a baseball in his hands.  
  
"Is he good for Paige? Does Dan treat her well?"  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe whispered, nodding slowly. "They are a match made in heaven." She paused. "You know he's saved us, right? On more than one occasion."  
  
"How? What did he do?" Patty shifted her grandson in her arms.  
  
"He's known about witches and demons for almost three years, and he came back. Dan had been spending more dinners over here. A dark lighter attacked upstairs and even though Piper and I don't have white lighter blood, we were still wounded from the arrows." Phoebe paused and sighed.   
  
"Go on."  
  
"Dan got the Book of Shadows and Grams helped him find a mortal spell. He gave himself healing powers and he saved us." She smiled softly at her mother.  
  
"You were talking about him being white guidance- what is that?"  
  
"His great-great-great something grand mother was a witch. She wasn't any Melinda Warren or anything, but she was powerful. She had a son, and when he was born, she gave up her powers. That son had only one son, and that one only one, and so forth. Dan is the seventh son. He is to guide and direct Wyatt. From what I understand, he's kind of like a white lighter only he hasn't died yet. Or something."  
  
"Will he have powers?" Phoebe turned around to see Penny standing as if she'd been there a while. She motioned for Grams to come sit.  
  
"He's going to develop many powers, but they aren't going to be strong. Dan has already healed, that's one of his main powers, I believe. Piper said that she saw him meditating in mid air."  
  
"So he has the ability to levitate?" Phoebe nodded at Grams.  
  
"It's not as strong as me; Dan was only a couple of feet off the floor. And Piper scared him, and he orbed."   
  
"Don't forget the strength he's gaining." Piper and Leo walked into the conservatory. She held the Book of Shadows in her arms.   
  
"He kicked that beam off of you, Pheebs. Sent it flying across the room."  
  
"You need to keep an eye on him while he learns these new powers. He could do serious harm unintentionally if he isn't careful." Patty said, passing Wyatt to Grams.  
  
"Your mother is right. Keep a good eye on him." Grams said.  
  
"We will, trust me, we will." Piper said, setting the ancient book on the side table and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Suddenly, a demon appeared in front of Dan. Piper held up her hands, hoping she could blow up the window, then the demon as fast as she could. Grams held up her hand to stop her granddaughter.   
  
"Wait and see what Dan does."  
  
-x-  
  
Dan looked up from the baseball in his hands and stared blankly at the demon that just appeared.  
  
"So you're the new white lighter?" The demon sneered. "You don't look like you could do much damage."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The little Charmed brat. You should know that. It's what every demon wants. And since you're his white lighter, I'll just have to take you out also."  
  
Before the demon could throw his power to kill him, Dan had thrown the baseball at him with breaking speed. When the ball got halfway between them, it burst into flames, still racing at its amazing rate.  
  
When the fireball hit the demon square in the chest, the evil burst into flames and then disappeared.  
  
Dan had just vanquished his first demon.  
  
He walked to the steamy ashes and frowned. His baseball was lying just like new on top of the pile. Dan squatted down slowly and swiped the ball in his hands. Bouncing the baseball slowly, he stared down into the ashes.  
  
"I'm not a white lighter- I'm what you can call "white guidance". Pass along the message."  
  
Dan sneered harshly at the pile as he stood up. Angrily, he spat at the ashes.  
  
"I'll vanquish every demon I have to- nobody is getting that baby." He said, more to himself than at the ashes.  
  
Dan's eyes widened as the ashes began to disappear and the patio became spotless.   
  
"Talk about a spit shine."   
  
He looked up as everyone walked outside from the door leading from the conservatory. Grams folded her arms over her chest and held a somber look at Dan.  
  
"I- I didn't intend to be so cruel." Dan said softly. He always felt as if he were in trouble when he did something magical.   
  
"Cruel?" Leo asked.  
  
"Spitting at the ashes."   
  
Grams smiled softly, as did Patty, Phoebe, and Piper.   
  
"Dan," Grams said quietly, "it's okay to get angry after fighting evil. We all lose our temper and get upset sometimes."  
  
"Besides," Piper took a step towards him and put her hand on his shoulder, "it was quite a victory for your first vanquish."   
  
"I- I learned a couple of new powers too."  
  
"You obviously have great power. You've kicked a beam across the room, threw that baseball at such a speed that it caught fire." Patty said.  
  
"Um, speaking of the baseball." Dan lifted it up to show them its appearance. "It's just like new."  
  
"Very nice." Phoebe said, taking the ball from Dan's fingers. "How'd you do that?" She examined the ball with childlike eyes. "That's very... convenient."  
  
"Convenient?"   
  
"Yeah. Of all the things we use to vanquish demons and other evil, how many of them do we actually see again?"  
  
"Very true." Piper said with a smile.  
  
For the first time since Paige went missing, everyone smiled together. They weren't panicking, but instead, calm and almost happy. 


	33. Disappearances Lead to Depression

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three ~ Disappearances Lead to Depression  
  
It was late night, and Piper, Phoebe, Patty, and Grams sat at the dining room table, trying to find some way to bring Paige back. Dan's head rested on the table as he slept fitfully.   
  
Leo was upstairs, calming down his son, who sensed the tension in the room. Wyatt obviously missed Paige also.   
  
It had been nearly twenty hours since Paige disappeared, and everyone was wondering if she'd ever get back.   
  
Phoebe was particularly worried, not only for Paige's safety, but for theirs also. It wouldn't be much longer before the underworld knew that the Charmed ones were vulnerable and torn apart. She knew that once the demons found out what was going on, they'd all be after them. Their lives would be threatened, as would Wyatt's.   
  
"I regret to say this," Grams said, "but we must leave. We weren't meant to stay this long."  
  
"But," Piper started, "you can't leave. We have to find Paige. We need you."  
  
"Piper, honey, it's going to be okay. Paige will be back. She needs to find her answers, and when she does, she'll come back." Patty put a hand on her daughters shoulder.   
  
Phoebe bowed her head; she was worried. Even more now that she knew her mother and grandmother had to leave. She felt as if she was going to go through a major depression.   
  
Everything was going by so quickly since Dan came back into their lives. When would it all slow down again?   
  
It was times like these when she just wished for a normal life. If she wasn't a witch, her sister wouldn't be stuck in the future, and they wouldn't be worrying themselves to death.   
  
She sighed and looked up at Patty and Grams.   
  
"I wish you didn't have to leave, but I understand that you can't stay."   
  
The two older women stood up and smiled pitifully. Patty looked back and forth between Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"You must believe that Paige will be back. When you least expect it, she'll be home. I suggest that you all get some rest and wait it out."  
  
"Mother." Piper said angrily. "This is your daughter you are talking about. Our sister, Dan's girlfriend. How are we supposed to just stop trying to find her?"   
  
"Piper," Grams said, "you will not talk to your mother in that tone of voice." Piper held up her hand.  
  
"No, you know what. I'm sorry for being disrespectful. I'm just worried, okay? I want my baby sister here, safe and sound. She needs to be home. If something happens, it will be all my fault, and I-"  
  
"You're fault? Piper, you know that's not true." Phoebe reached out to her sister.  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm the one who suggested drinking. If she wouldn't have drank anything, she wouldn't have said that spell and she'd still be here." Piper sighed and put her hand to her head. "I just- I'm frustrated because I can't find her. I'm supposed to find her and keep her safe. It's my responsibility."  
  
Patty frowned at her eldest daughter. Piper had been through so much, and even though she didn't quite realized it yet, the new mother was going through postpartum depression. Paige's disappearance just set it off.   
  
"Piper, please, get some rest." Patty said. "You need it."   
  
Patty knew how Piper's powers were tied to her emotions, and if Piper got too upset, she could cause some major damage.   
  
"Mom, I feel like nothing I do is right." Piper said sadly, reaching out to her mother. Patty enveloped her in a tight hug.   
  
"Don't worry. Get a little rest. You'll feel better, I promise. Paige will be fine for the time being."   
  
Piper nodded, though her face was huddled down in her mother's blouse. Her eyes filled with tears, and she just wanted to have a long crying fit.  
  
"Patty, we must leave now." Grams said, taking her daughters hand in her own.   
  
Piper pulled away from her mother and stared tearfully at the two women who silently disappeared.   
  
"Goodbye. I shall keep an eye on you."  
  
Piper and Phoebe nodded as they completely faded. They stared at the spot where their mother and grandmother had stood for a few moments.   
  
"They're right. We need some sleep. We've been up for over twenty-four hours." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
Piper nodded.   
  
"Yeah." She walked silently to Dan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dan," she whispered. "Wake up and go to bed. We'll work on finding Paige tomorrow."   
  
Dan lifted his head, frowned, the nodded slowly.   
  
"I'm going to wake up early though." He said quietly as he stood.   
  
Phoebe was the first to leave the room and head upstairs. Dan looked at Piper's tearstained face.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.   
  
"Yeah. Just upset. Mom and Grams had to leave. They aren't allowed to stay for long periods of time." Dan nodded slowly.  
  
"I understand."   
  
Piper folded her arms over her chest and sighed.   
  
"I'm so discouraged. Nothing we've done has seemed to work. I'm praying that Paige will find the way back on her own."   
  
"We've done all we can do, Piper." Dan said quietly. He didn't want to give up, but he felt a little of defeat. "Paige is strong. We've got to give her a chance to try on her own." Piper nodded.  
  
"Mom was right. We just need rest." She turned and headed up the stairs. "Goodnight Dan. Please go on to bed."  
  
"I am. I'm just going to pick up a bit."   
  
"Okay. Not too late, Dan." Piper said as she disappeared behind the wall that led to the second floor.  
  
Dan sighed and stretched. He rubbed his hand over his cheek where he had lain on the table. Sighing, he walked to the table and closed the notebooks that had been left open. He gathered all of the pens and sat them on the stack of books.   
  
The Book of Shadows was open at the head of the table, and Dan flipped a couple of pages, but the book slammed shut, and he knew that it was Grams doing.   
  
"Alright, alright. I'm going to bed."   
  
He looked longingly up the stairs. Dan didn't think he'd feel right going to sleep in Paige's bed without her. He turned to the living room.   
  
The couch didn't look too uncomfortable. 


	34. Write a Spell

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: I'm developing a social life (I haven't had one in over three years), so my time to write has been pushed back. I'm still working on it, sometimes more than others. I'm trying out for the softball team, and if I make it, I'll have even less time to write. (Coach will work us everyday after school). So, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I know that it's been a week since the last. We're out of school on Tuesday, I'll try to write a whole bunch then. :)  
  
For those who wanted another future chapter with Paige... this one is for you guys.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four ~ Write a Spell  
  
"Piper, I... I'm from the past." Piper nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How?" Paige turned her head sideways.  
  
"Your hair for one thing." She smiled. "Um, I remember you saying the spell... years ago. It's okay." The older sister smiled.  
  
"You're not mad." Paige stated.   
  
"No, I'm not. Have you come to find your answer?"  
  
"Well, I'm still with Dan, but we're getting divorced. Not exactly what I had in mind."   
  
"It doesn't have to be this way, though. For you, I mean. You can change it." Paige nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How do you get back?" Piper asked her youngest sister. Paige shrugged. "You don't know?"  
  
"No, I don't." Paige frowned.   
  
"Well," Piper said, deep in thought. She licked her lips and frowned. "Go on down to the basement and get Wyatt. He's got a thing for writing spells. Maybe you two can put one together and it'll get you home."  
  
Paige nodded.   
  
She walked down the stairs from the kitchen quietly as to not frighten Dan and the kids. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she had to dodge an energy ball, coming from Dan. Unfortunately, it hit her shoulder, but it only stung slightly. She looked down where there was no damage done at all to her body or clothing.  
  
Dan came out of his hiding spot from behind boxes and the kids rounded up beside him.  
  
"Hey Paige, watch this." Wyatt said. "Dan- throw and ice blast at me."   
  
Dan rolled his eyes at the boy and did as he said. The ice wasn't much, but as Dan shot it out, Wyatt lifted his hands in front of him. His palms were flat and his fingers were closed, and Paige couldn't help but think he looked like a mime without make up.  
  
"Shield." Wyatt's blue force field appeared in front of him and protected him from the blast.   
  
"He's aggressing." Drew said nodding.   
  
"Progressing." Dan corrected him. "Wyatt can control the force field now."   
  
"Ooh! Watch me, Paigie." Prudence said.  
  
The little girl closed her eyes and wrinkled her forehead, deep in concentration. Slightly, she began to flicker, like a television channel that didn't come in clearly. After a few seconds, she disappeared.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Paige asked. Dan nodded his head to a spot behind her and Paige turned.   
  
Prudence was sitting on the rail of the stairs a smile of triumph plastered on her face.   
  
"I can orbed."   
  
"Orb. Present, not past tense, Drew." Dan corrected.   
  
"Do they go to school?" Paige whispered to him.  
  
"Drew and Prudence will next year. Why?"  
  
"You treat them as if they are. Correcting them."  
  
"They'll be in higher learning when they go to kindergarten." Paige shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wyatt, you want to help me write a spell?" Wyatt looked up at Dan, who nodded.   
  
"Sure. I like writing spells. I can rhyme really good."  
  
"Well. You can rhyme well." Wyatt rolled his eyes at his white guidance and took Paige's hand in his own.   
  
"Let's go." Prudence and Drew started to follow them up the stairs when they found themselves unable to move.  
  
Dan was waving his hand slightly, keeping them from moving forward. They turned around and crossed their arms.   
  
"Danny! We wanna go write spells too!" Prudence said with a frown.  
  
"Here's a spell for you. Your lessons you will learn, and be grateful in return."  
  
The children rolled their eyes.   
  
"No writing in ink let him stink." Prudence said.  
  
"Every time we say moo, Dan smells like pooh." Drew finished.   
  
Dan frowned at the two and ran his hands through his hair.   
  
"That's just five more minutes of lessons." Dan said, lifting his eyebrows at the children. "Undo the spell. Prudence Turner."  
  
Prudence shook her head, being the stubborn child she was.  
  
"Samuel Andrew. Both of you better do something or I'll cast a spell like you won't believe."  
  
"Take our words away."  
  
"Forget what we say."  
  
The children crossed their arms over their chests.   
  
"Happy now?" Prudence asked.   
  
"Very." Dan nodded at them. "Come on you heathens. Let's learn about goblins." He grabbed the children by their waists and carried them to the center of the room.   
  
-x-  
  
"So, you're saying that you are from when I was a baby?" Paige nodded at Wyatt.  
  
"And I need you to help me write a spell to get me back where I'm supposed to be."  
  
"But what about the you who was here before?"  
  
"That me will still be here."  
  
"You don't remember when you pulled out my first tooth?" Paige shook her head and frowned.  
  
"Nope. You're just a few weeks old."  
  
"And Drew and Prudence weren't born yet?"   
  
"Not yet, no. Jason and Phoebe have just met."  
  
"Wow." Wyatt pushed his hair from his forehead and sighed. "What does the spell need to say?"  
  
"I just need it to work to get me home."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Wyatt began scribbling in the notebook. After a few minutes he looked up.  
  
"How's this?"  
  
"You've written one already?" Wyatt nodded.  
  
"My teacher at school says I'm the best at writing poems. I wrote my first spell when I was three."  
  
"What was the spell?"  
  
"To make my toys fly." Paige frowned. "Like one of those things on the top of a baby bed. I did it when I wanted to go to sleep."  
  
"A mobile."   
  
"Yeah. Mom had saved mine for Drew... because he was almost born. And I missed it."  
  
"You must be very smart."  
  
"I am. I'm almost the smartest in my class."  
  
"Almost?" Paige lifted an eyebrow at the boy who resembled his father in so many ways.  
  
"I used to be... but everybody made me mad, and I don't study anymore."  
  
"You need to study... whether or not anyone makes you mad."  
  
"I know. Dad told me that last time he came to visit."  
  
Paige frowned. She was tempted to ask what he meant, but she knew from her previous social work that it could make a child angry to talk about a missing parent.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'll try to study, though. For you, Paige."  
  
"Hey, one question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you guys don't call me Aunt Paige?" Wyatt shrugged at Paige.  
  
"Don't know. I think it's because you guys felt that we should be more personal. Demons and warlocks and other sorts of evil come in and out of this house everyday. I think it's kind of like how Darryl didn't want us to call him Mr. Morris. We wanted to be like one big happy family... like brothers and sisters instead of aunts and nephews or nieces. It's complicated, I know. I don't get it either. We only call you Aunt Paige if we want something."  
  
Paige smiled.   
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
Suddenly, a demon shimmered into the attic, and Paige glanced at Wyatt. He nodded at her and put his force field up.  
  
The demon threw an energy ball at her, but she called for it, and threw it back at him. He ducked and threw two more from each hand at her.  
  
Paige wasn't able to dodge these, and she collapsed on the floor. The demon shimmered out and Wyatt was left there with his force field up.   
  
The seven year old dropped his hands to his side and the blue shield disappeared. He dropped to his knees beside his aunt, scared for her. Wyatt was in awe of what just happened. Usually, the Paige that he knew would have fought harder, but since she didn't know the new powers that she had, she was unable to use them.   
  
He tried to find his voice to yell for his family, but the words would form loud enough. He held his hands over her, praying that his healing power would work. He had only used it once, but he didn't know if he could make it come.  
  
He closed his eyes and prayed he could do it right.  
  
-x-  
  
Spells:  
Dan's rhyme - written by *just always*  
Drew and Prudence's "Stinky Moo" spell - written by *just always*  
Drew and Prudence's "Undo" spell - written by *just always*  
  
You are free to use them as you wish.  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Ah! Yes, I'm evil. Review! 


	35. Three Little Words

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five ~ Three Little Words  
  
Piper shook Leo and jumped out of bed. She rushed to Wyatt's crib and picked him up, clutching him tightly.  
  
Dan's screams were heard throughout the house. Leo quickly got out of bed and chased Piper out in the hallway. Phoebe was already rushing down the stairs, tying the knot to her robe.   
  
"He didn't go to his bed." Phoebe stated, and gasped as she saw Dan lying on the couch.   
  
Sweat pooled down his forehead, and he was thrashing his arms and legs. When Leo saw the looks of him, he wondered why he hadn't fallen off the couch yet. He walked over to the other man and touched his shoulder to awaken him.   
  
"Do you think that it was good for us to make him go to sleep?" Phoebe asked her sister, who held her son. Wyatt was now crying also from Dan's terrifying screams.  
  
"Dan, wake up." Leo shook him slightly, not wanting to startle Dan.  
  
Dan started to shake violently. His thrashing was now consistent, as if he were enduring a seizure.   
  
Piper looked at her husband, then down to Dan.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Leo frowned at Piper, and shrugged.  
  
"I- I don't know."  
  
"See if you can heal him, Leo." Phoebe said.  
  
"This isn't physical, Phoebe. It's a mental struggle, whatever is going on. I can't heal that."  
  
"Well, do something, damnit. We can't let him keep on. He's going to seriously harm himself." Phoebe said, turning her head as Dan's shaking worsened.   
  
"There's nothing I can do." Leo said. "Don't you know I'd help him if I could."  
  
Piper sighed. Dan was more than likely struggling with Paige's disappearance. As Dan's screaming started to die down, he began to sob in his sleep. Piper had to turn her head away; she'd always had a problem seeing a man cry.   
  
Dan's shaking continued, though not as violent.   
  
"Phoebe, can you get a rag for his forehead?" Leo asked. Phoebe nodded and turned to go upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Leo, you were the doctor... is there anything really medically wrong?" Piper asked her husband. She bounced Wyatt nervously in her arms. The babe still cried, although it was mere whimpers.  
  
"He's depressed, Piper. If Paige doesn't get back soon, he's going to go through a nervous breakdown."  
  
"Over a woman he's not in love with?" Leo pursed his lips and gave her a look.  
  
"He needs someone by his side. Someone who will be there for him, when no one else can be. Paige is that person. Think about it. He's new to magic and he's struggling to learn powers and other things that he can't handle on his own. Dan doesn't want to ask you or me, because of Wyatt or my charges. He doesn't want Phoebe's help because of the paper and her job. Paige is the only one who he can be with and she's not here right now."  
  
Phoebe came down the stairs quickly and walked to Dan, folding the cloth and laying it on his head.   
  
Piper breathed in deeply and handed Wyatt to Leo. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for what she was about to do. Exhaling, she lifted her hands and froze Dan and Leo.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe asked. The younger sister stood and retrieved the infant from his fathers frozen arms. Wyatt squirmed in her arms and she looked at Piper for answers. "Why'd you freeze them?"  
  
"If Dan is frozen, he won't be sad. He won't go through a nervous breakdown. And he won't go through this seizure thing. I can't stand to look at him like this."  
  
"But why both of them?"  
  
"Leo wouldn't agree to this."  
  
"I see." Phoebe said softly. She rocked Wyatt softly.   
  
"I wish I knew what set Dan off." Piper folded her arms over her chest and looked at the still man lying on the couch.   
  
The two sisters sat on the opposite couch and Phoebe caressed Wyatt's cheek, which made his eyes flutter shut. The babe was in a deep slumber.  
  
"What time is it?" Phoebe asked. She looked quickly at the grandfather clock and squinted her eyes. "I can't see without my glasses."  
  
"Around four-thirty, five." Piper curled her feet up underneath her.  
  
"Mom and Grams wouldn't like us being up."  
  
"I know." The older sister pushed her hair behind her ear. "We couldn't let Dan thrash around and cry like that."  
  
"But he's frozen now."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think it will last long. Since Paige has been gone, our emotions have been haywire, and I don't have any idea how long it will last."   
  
Phoebe nodded and yawned. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand, and then ran her hand through her hair.   
  
"Piper, I don't think we should keep them frozen." Phoebe signaled for Piper to unfreeze them.   
  
Piper lifted her hands and unfroze the two men. Leo looked from where the two were standing, then to where they were sitting.  
  
"Why did you freeze me? You know you shouldn't do that."  
  
"We knew you wouldn't agree to letting me freeze Dan."  
  
"Why do you think you should freeze him?" Leo asked, sitting on the coffee table.   
  
"Look at him, Leo." Phoebe said. "We can't let him be this way... let him wear himself out."  
  
"You said it yourself. He could have a nervous breakdown. If this happens..." Piper paused. "I just don't want him to be another Curtis Williamson."   
  
"Don't you think that the Elders would know better than to give powers to someone who couldn't take it? They aren't stupid, Piper."  
  
"I know. But they didn't foresee Paige disappearing, did they?" Piper said.   
  
Phoebe frowned and handed the baby in her arms to her sister. She knelt down beside Dan, who shivered and cried beneath the blanket that covered him.  
  
"Foresee... why didn't I think of it?" She asked herself. "I- I might be able to get a premonition. I might be able to see what we can do to get Paige back. If Paige comes back, then she's safe, and Dan will be okay."   
  
Phoebe put her hand on Dan's and closed her eyes, hoping for a premonition. She concentrated deeply.  
  
Piper and Leo watched her intently, knowing that whatever Phoebe may see, could very well matter greatly. Phoebe pursed her eyebrows, trying desperately to get a vision... any vision.  
  
When the premonition hit her, it hit hard. She gasped for breath, touching her side and stomach with the hand that didn't hold Dan's. Phoebe moaned, hurting as she saw what she needed.   
  
As she came out of her premonition, she looked back and forth at Leo and Piper, and then passed out on the floor.   
  
But not before she could say three words. Three words that made Piper's skin crawl and Leo's heart race.   
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Ah, yes. Another chapter complete. Now, tell me, are you eager to see what is in store? What Phoebe's three words were? Is Paige okay? Ah, review to find out. :) 


	36. Let's go Home

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Gah, this chapter nearly killed me. I had most of it written, but when I went to open it up and start writing again, it wouldn't open. I've tried everything, but I can't seem to make the file come up. And it ticks me off. So, *sigh* I'm not a happy camper.   
  
Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six - Let's go Home  
  
Piper stared down at Phoebe's unconscious body. She looked back and forth between her and Leo, wondering what was going on in his head. He was probably thinking of some way to summon Paige back quickly.   
  
Piper thought about Phoebe's words. They echoed in her mind, and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she may never get to see her baby sister again.  
  
"She needs help." Phoebe had said.   
  
And now, Piper felt even worse than she did when she first found Paige missing. What was going to happen to her sister?  
  
-x-  
  
"Please work, please work." Said seven-year-old Wyatt, his hands shaking over Paige's stomach.   
  
He knew of the child she was carrying, but he and Dan were the only two other than Paige herself who knew. Wyatt silently wished that Paige's baby would be like him and heal itself on its own, but nothing was happening.   
  
"Please, please don't let Paige die." He whispered.  
  
Downstairs, in the basement, Prudence and Drew combined their power of telekinesis on Dan and threw him forcefully. He used his levitating power to slow himself down and he couldn't help but think of "The Matrix".  
  
Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming amount of grief and helplessness. He was sensing Wyatt and he knew something was wrong with Paige.   
  
"Stay here." Dan orbed out of the two four year olds sight.   
  
When he orbed into the attic, Wyatt looked up at him in fear.  
  
"I can't make it work." The boy said, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.  
  
Dan knelt down beside Paige and Wyatt felt relieved when he saw Paige's skin heal. When Dan was sure that Paige was okay, he stood up and looked at Wyatt.   
  
"Wy?"  
  
"Yeah?" The seven year old looked at his uncle.  
  
"Go downstairs and tell your mother that I am talking with Paige. Tell her not to worry, but to keep an eye on Drew and Prudence."  
  
"Alright." Wyatt nodded and walked to the exit of the attic. "Dan?"  
  
"Yeah, Wy?"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't heal her."  
  
"It's okay, buddy."   
  
Wyatt left the attic and Dan knelt beside Paige's body. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bench in front of the window. It was Paige's favorite spot in the manor, and he felt that it would be a good place to talk with her.   
  
"Paige, sweetie?" He ran his hand over her face to wake her.   
  
She shifted and opened her eyes. Sitting up quickly, Paige jolted and searched the room.  
  
"Wyatt? Where's Wyatt? Is he okay... did the demon hurt him?"  
  
"Paige, Wyatt is fine. He's downstairs."   
  
"I- okay." Paige sighed and leaned against the wall.   
  
"I want to talk to you, Paige. About why we are the way we are and why we aren't the way we should be." Paige lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"I would like to know."  
  
"Good."   
  
Dan licked his lips, preparing himself mentally about the past few years of his life. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.  
  
"You and I get married... but you know that. It was a few months after Wyatt's first birthday. We had talked about having kids, but hadn't started trying yet. We knew that if you did perhaps get pregnant, it would be a blessing, and we'd be happy.  
  
"Jason and Phoebe were together, and both she and Piper had gotten pregnant. Phoebe had known right after from the result of a premonition. She knew about Piper also. That's really when you and I started trying to have a baby. We thought it would be great if all three of the Charmed ones would have babies at the same time.  
  
"But it didn't happen. We continued to try and try- we tried for four years. We got tired, each month we got let down, and after a while it caused frustration and anger between us."  
  
"I understand." Paige said.   
  
"I know. We had fights constantly, and we had both met up at our spot. One moment we were fighting and the next we were kissing. And that's how we have the baby that you're carrying."   
  
"Has anything good come of our relationship since we've found out about the baby?"  
  
"We talk more." Dan said quietly. He slapped his thighs and stood up. "And that's enough for me."  
  
He held out his hand to Paige, who stared at him with curiosity in her eyes.   
  
"Wyatt mentioned Leo being gone. Are he and Piper divorced?"  
  
Dan pulled his hand back and shoved it deeply into his pocket. He shook his head and sighed. Paige didn't need to know this piece of the future. It could ruin everything when she got back.  
  
"Paige, they aren't divorced."  
  
"Is Leo dead?" Paige licked her lips and prepared for the worse.   
  
"He has been for sixty some odd years." Dan rubbed his forehead and frowned. "Listen, Paige, it wouldn't be right for you to know about this part of the future. It could jeopardize you and your sisters in the months to come. Just keep your head held high and don't give up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you ready to go home now?"  
  
"Yes." Paige reached up and put her arms around Dan's neck. She held him tight, not wanting to let go; yet she knew that he would be in her arms shortly. "I'm ready."  
  
She took Dan's hand and they walked downstairs together.  
  
"You guys, I'm ready to go back."   
  
Paige looked around at her two sisters and Dan. Jason had already left for work. Phoebe had opted to stay home, for she sensed something wrong with her youngest sister.   
  
Phoebe, however, understood when Piper explained what was going on. She nodded at Paige.   
  
"Okay."   
  
Wyatt came into the room and looked at Paige. In an instant, he knew she was leaving, and he hugged her legs.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't heal you." He said quietly. Paige reached down and put her arms around him.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not good at turning mine on either." She kissed the top of his forehead.   
  
"I finished the spell. I hope you can get home good with it."   
  
"I'm sure I can."   
  
Paige turned to Dan and sighed. She was going to be in his arms in a few minutes. Why did she feel so bad about the future?  
  
"Paige, when you go back, remember this. Remember everything." Dan told her. "It will be better if you fight harder. We will work things out."  
  
Paige nodded and kissed Dan's cheek softly. She then looked around at her two sisters, her nephews, and her niece.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Especially you, Wyatt, for writing the spell."   
  
Wyatt shrugged and blushed slightly. It seemed that Paige had pulled him out of his bad behavior stage.  
  
"Goodbye Paige. I hope you found your answer." Piper said.  
  
"I did. And this is not goodbye. I'm going to see all of you in a few minutes anyway." She smiled and stepped into the circle of lit candles.   
  
Closing her eyes, she recited the spell Wyatt had written.  
  
A spell once cast,  
With an answer to find,  
Must no longer last.  
I have the key in my mind.  
  
To the home of mine,  
Sound and safe.  
Send me back to my time,  
And back to my place.  
  
Paige felt as if she were spinning and as she opened her eyes, she realized she was. Her red hair blew into her face, but she saw Wyatt, Drew, and Prudence wave... even though they were going around her at an enormous speed.   
  
The children faded, and Phoebe, Piper, and Dan's appearances changed back into their present selves.   
  
As she began to slow, she tried intently to keep her eyes on Dan. The spinning had worn her out, and she suddenly felt very faint.   
  
When she finally stopped, Paige fell limply to the floor.   
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Ah, Paige is home. More to come... review, review, review!  
  
Spell:  
"Return home" spell- written by *just always*  
  
You are free to use it as you wish. 


	37. One Week

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven ~ One Week  
  
One week.   
  
Piper sat on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. She tapped her foot angrily against the hardwood floor. Wyatt slept soundly in the bassinet beside her, but she knew that soon he would wake and cry to be fed.  
  
Paige had been missing for one week.  
  
Had Dan known how to, he would have orbed up there and demanded answers from the elders. Unfortunately, he had not yet learned to orb upon command, nor did he know the way to his destination. So, he moped around the manor, trying to help Piper with household chores.   
  
Three days before, Dan had gone with Phoebe to his hotel and gotten all of his things. The bill cost him a pretty penny and he was upset with himself for putting off getting all of his belongings.   
  
Dan often found himself in the attic, hunkered in a corner, reading through the Book of Shadows. He had read through the book at least three times, and even though he knew nothing in the book would help him get Paige back, he felt that that was what he was supposed to be doing.   
  
Piper knew that Dan was upstairs, working his brain to think of ways to get Paige back. She wasn't upset with Dan; he was doing the only thing he knew to do. She was mad at Paige. The woman had been gone for a week, and they had no idea if she was okay.   
  
When Phoebe had become conscious after fainting, she informed them of her premonition. She had seen the youngest sister blocking a young boy from a demon, and getting hit by an energy ball. The boy had bent down and tried to heal Paige, but his hands never glowed.   
  
Everyone had gotten frantic, using summoning spells and anything that could possibly have an effect to get Paige back. Nothing had worked, obviously.   
  
Now, everyone lingered around the manor, trying his or her best to stay moderately sane.   
  
The underworld had not yet learned of Paige's disappearance, thank goodness; for if they did, the manor would be under constant attack. It wouldn't be long, though, until the evil knew that the youngest Charmed one was missing. The demon or warlock who slew the remaining witches would no doubt be crowned the new source.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Piper forced herself to stand and go see who was standing outside. Phoebe came into the entryway, curious to see who was on their porch.   
  
Piper opened the door and frowned at the man who stood there. He reached out his hand as a greeting.  
  
"You must be Piper. I'm looking for Phoebe." Piper didn't shake his hand, nor did she move aside to allow the man to enter.   
  
"I- have we met?"  
  
"No. I'm Jason Dean, your sisters-"  
  
"New boss. Yes. I'm sorry."   
  
Piper moved aside to allow him to come in. He saw Phoebe by the stairs and walked to her.   
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"Jason, what are you doing here?" Phoebe frowned at him. This wasn't the time for visitors.   
  
"I've been worried about you. I haven't heard from you since before the earthquake a little over a week ago."  
  
Phoebe smiled slightly, "You were worried about me?"  
  
"Of course. You, my dear, are what keeps The Bay Mirror on top."   
  
"Oh." Phoebe's face dropped.   
  
"Do you have something for me to put in the paper tomorrow?" She shook her head.  
  
"No. My sister, Paige, she's... missing."  
  
"Missing?" Jason's eyes widened. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
Piper cleared her throat, "If we knew where she was, she wouldn't be missing." Jason turned to look at the oldest sister.  
  
"Yes, I guess that would be right. How long has she been gone? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No, there's nothing for anyone to do. We just sit around and wait." Phoebe said. "She's been gone a week."  
  
"Was it the earthquake? Did, was she hurt?"  
  
Piper frowned. She didn't need this man to be asking so many questions about her sister right now. She looked up as Dan walked down the stairs.   
  
"Was who hurt?" Dan asked, stopping to stand beside Phoebe.   
  
"Paige." Piper noticed Dan's face drop. "No, she wasn't hurt during the earthquake."  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said. "Jason, this is Dan Gordon, Paige's boyfriend. Dan, this is Jason Dean, my new boss."  
  
The two men shook hands and exchanged proper greetings.   
  
"Dan Gordon... I- how do I know that name?"  
  
"Dan played for the Seattle Mariners." Phoebe said.   
  
"Oh. Yes, I remember. Second baseman right?" Dan nodded.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I was covering the game where you tore up your knee sliding into home. I thought the umpire was nuts."   
  
"Me too."  
  
"Leo also, didn't he?" Piper asked Dan, who nodded in return.   
  
"Jason, no offense, but this really isn't the time." Phoebe said leading the man to the door.   
  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm sorry. Listen; don't worry about getting a column in. We'll just substitute or something."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I hope your sister gets home safely."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"See you later. It was nice meeting you guys."  
  
"You too." Dan and Piper replied.   
  
Phoebe shut the door as Jason walked down the steps. She sighed and leaned against the door.   
  
"I'm getting tired of waiting for Paige to come back." The middle sister said. "I'm worried about her, and I really want her back here safe and sound, but it's just... what are we supposed to do? We can't wait around forever."   
  
"Phoebe," Piper began, but she was cut off by a swirl of wind in the middle of the entryway.   
  
The three stared at it intently, and they saw Paige's figure form in the whirl.   
  
"It's about time." Phoebe said to herself.   
  
The wind died down, and Paige fell to the floor.   
  
The three stood there in awe. 


	38. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Okay, I'm sorry this one took so long. *sigh* I've just been so busy since school started. I'm not going to work next weekend, thank goodness, so I should have plenty of time to write. I don't have any more time during school to write. (study hall is gone, and channel one time is out...) Most of the time when I'm home, I'm working on homework. So, I'll do what I can, when I can. :)   
  
Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight ~ Coming Home  
  
Dan fell to his knees beside her and held his hands over Paige's body. His healing power immediately showed and he hovered his hands over her head. She moaned softly and Dan smiled when he realized she was okay.   
  
"Paige. Sweetie, are you okay?" Piper asked, kneeling over her baby sister.   
  
"Dan, why don't you take her upstairs? I think that you two ought to have a nice long talk." Phoebe said.   
  
Dan lifted Paige and headed up the stairs just like Phoebe told him to. He was extremely careful with the woman in his arms, he didn't know what she had learned about the future and he didn't want to frighten her when she came to.  
  
He reached their bedroom and he laid her gently on the bed. Dan watched Paige carefully for a few minutes before he took her hand softly in his. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes lazily.  
  
"Your hair." She licked her lips.  
  
"I need a haircut, I know."  
  
"You'll have short hair."  
  
Dan chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Paige's forehead.  
  
"I sure am glad you're back."  
  
"You? I was scared to death. Leo was bald and Wyatt was driving."  
  
"You're lying." Dan said with a smile.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked, smiling back.  
  
"Leo doesn't age." Dan paused. "Besides, you're a terrible liar."  
  
Paige sat up and swatted at Dan's shoulder. They were both silent for a moment, but Dan spoke.  
  
"Did you find the answer you were looking for?"  
  
Paige nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, I did. In fact, I learned several new things."   
  
She patted the bed, indicating for Dan to sit down. He did, and Paige rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I only went seven years into the future. Piper and Leo had another little boy. Samuel Andrew. Named after my father, and Andy Trudeau, a friend of theirs who died right before you moved in next door. Drew will be an amazing little boy.  
  
"Phoebe will own "The Bay Mirror". Although, she'll still be "Ask Phoebe". She's going to be quite popular."  
  
"She owns the paper? But doesn't Jason Dean own that?"  
  
Paige sat up and gave Dan a look.  
  
"He owns it too." Dan's eyes widened.  
  
"I see."  
  
"They have a daughter- born the day after Drew. Prudence Turner. Named in honor of Prue, and also for Cole. Phoebe will apparently come to understand why Cole was the way he was and she'll name her daughter after him."  
  
"What about you and me?"  
  
Paige paused before answering him. She wanted to think her words through before she told him about their future failing relationship. She hoped that she could make it different, and maybe she and Dan would always be happy.   
  
"We're going to have kinks to work out. We were separated. Um," she licked her lips, "I talked with you- future you, for a long while and it turns out that we get married, a year or so from now. Phoebe and Jason were married a couple of months before Prue was born. You and I tried desperately to get pregnant. But there were problems, much like the ones Piper and Leo had. We tried for five years and it never happened. This brought on fights and tension and frustration. That's why we were separated."  
  
Dan sighed and frowned.   
  
"I see."   
  
"But we had a bad fight and out of anger- you and I conceived the baby I was carrying in the future."  
  
Startled, Dan looked at her quickly. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He was going to be a father. Of course, in the far, far future. But still, he would have a child.   
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That- that's really good." Paige laughed softly.  
  
"Yes it is." They were silent as Dan held a goofy smile on his face. "Um, you told me to make it work. Make it be different that it was. But it's a two-way deal. You and I both have to work in this relationship. Of course, we'll have our magical duties to tend to, but we aren't going to let them rule over us. You and I are going to be better than what I saw."  
  
Dan smiled and nodded.   
  
"Yes, we will."  
  
The two wrapped their arms around each other and made themselves comfortable in the big bed.   
  
"I missed you." Dan said quietly. "So much."  
  
Paige smiled and shifted until she was looking directly at him. She ran her thumb over his lips, then kissed him softly.  
  
"I missed you too. Even the you in the future can't amount to you now."  
  
Dan chuckled softly and pulled her closer to him before snuggling up. He buried his head in Paige's neck and kissed her gently.  
  
"I'm glad you're home."  
  
"So am I." Paige paused to yawn. "Did I miss much?"  
  
"Not too much." Dan lied. "I've discovered a couple of my powers... even vanquished a demon with one of them."  
  
"You vanquished a demon on your own?"  
  
"Yeah. Proud?"  
  
"Yes, I am. It won't be too long until you can be on your own." Paige said quietly.  
  
"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I'm happy just like this for now."   
  
Paige smiled and pulled Dan's arm tighter around her.  
  
"Me too."  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Ah. Paige is home and everyone is safe and sound. But just wait, the story isn't over yet. Does Paige love Dan? How is Paige going to react to being gone an entire week? Are Phoebe and Piper over their issues with Paige being gone so long? Review! 


	39. A New Perspective

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming. Remember people; it's fiction.  
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine ~ A New Perspective  
  
Paige looked down at Wyatt and frowned.  
  
"Wyatt looks bigger." She lifted him from his bassinet and made a face. "And he's heavier too."  
  
"Babies grow, Paige." Piper said. "That's what they do. You've been gone a week, what do you expect?"  
  
"What?" Paige frowned.   
  
Phoebe stood up and shrugged. She put her hands on her hips and stood beside Piper.  
  
"It's Friday morning... you said the spell on Friday night last week."   
  
"Huh? I wasn't gone that long. I only spent a couple of hours in the future. Not a week."   
  
"It was a week here." Piper said.  
  
"I don't understand. If I would have known I was gone that long... I wish I'd have known." Paige looked down sadly at the baby in her arms.   
  
Dan took Wyatt from Paige and nodded at Piper.   
  
"I'm going to leave you three to talk." He said, heading towards the stairs.   
  
They watched him disappear with Wyatt, then sat down on the couch. Paige was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand why you are so upset with me."  
  
"Paige." Piper hissed. "You were gone for an entire week. You have no idea what went on while you were gone."  
  
"I had no way to get back, Piper." Paige fumed. "While I was protecting your son, I was hit by an energy ball. I couldn't heal myself like you could when you were pregnant."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Piper asked.   
  
"She's trying to say that she was pregnant." Phoebe said. "Were you with Dan?"   
  
The middle sister spoke in a whisper. She wanted to know what happened with her baby sister in the future. She just found that the boy she saw in her premonition was Wyatt. Phoebe wanted to know more about the future.   
  
Paige shook her head. "No, not exactly."  
  
"Who was the baby's father?" Phoebe and Paige seemed to ignore the oldest sister.  
  
"It was Dan... we were just... having marital problems. Unlike you." Paige smiled slightly at Phoebe.   
  
Phoebe's eyes widened. She halfway smiled and bit her lip.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Uh, Jason Dean. You've got a little girl, born just a couple of days before Drew."   
  
"Who was Drew?" Piper asked.  
  
"Wyatt's little brother. Samuel Andrew. And your daughter," Paige turned to Phoebe, "was Prudence Turner. You come to terms with Cole's behavior."  
  
"Don't think that you telling us about the future is going to change my attitude, Paige."   
  
-x-  
  
Dan set Wyatt in the carrier over his chest. He walked quietly down the stairs and left the short note on the table. Not to disturb the sisters in their conversation, he gently opened the front door and walked down the cement steps and onto the sidewalk.   
  
"Let's go for a short walk, Buddy. You need to see a little more sun." He smiled and ran his hand over Wyatt's baby hair.  
  
Heading left from the Halliwell Manor, he ignored his old home, where a teenager sat in the grass. Dan got about half a block away, when he stopped to check Wyatt, who hadn't made a sound. The infant was sleeping.   
  
"Sleeping?" Dan looked up to see a pretty blonde smiling at him.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I guess he was a little tired."   
  
"How old is he?" The woman asked.   
  
"Four and a half weeks, I believe."  
  
"Just a new baby then, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Still new." Dan smiled politely.   
  
"I'm Bailey. Bailey Carmichael."  
  
"Dan Gordon." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."   
  
"Is this little fella your first?" Dan frowned.  
  
"He's not mine. I'm his... Godfather."   
  
"Oh, well, that's nice to know." Bailey smiled.   
  
"I'm lucky. I'm not ready to be a dad yet. Maybe in a couple of years." Dan shrugged.   
  
"Hey, I usually don't do this, but I uh, do you want to go out sometime?"  
  
Dan lifted an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I've got a girlfriend, a very serious girlfriend."  
  
"Oh." Bailey blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"No, my fault. I can be a little-"  
  
"It's okay." She smiled politely. "I've got to go." She looked down at her watched. "See you later. Bye-bye baby." Bailey smiled down at the sleeping baby.  
  
"Good-bye." Dan waved slightly.   
  
-x-  
  
"Piper, listen, I'm sorry that I was gone so long. But I had- have problems. I didn't want to rush into something with Dan without knowing that we'd be together in the end. I didn't want my heart broken like it was with Glenn. I didn't want to fall in love with Dan and end up away from him."   
  
Paige folded her arms over her chest and fought back tears.  
  
"That's not an excuse for being gone for an entire week, Paige. You could have thought of something else."  
  
"It was the alcohol that did that, Piper." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"No it wasn't. It was partially me too." Paige said. "Deep down, I wanted to know, that's why I did it."  
  
"Paige, you can't cast a spell anytime you want to know anything. Did you know that while you were gone, Dan nearly died?"  
  
"What? He didn't tell me about this."  
  
"He wouldn't. He's been ecstatic that you're back. Dan didn't want to bring up something like that." Piper said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He was depressed that you were gone. He was this close," Piper held her fingers an inch apart, "from a nervous breakdown."  
  
"I didn't know that." She said quietly. "I wish I'd have known."  
  
"You've been saying that a lot since you've gotten back." Piper said.  
  
"I'm sorry." Paige whispered. "I'm not going to cast any personal spells anymore."  
  
-x-  
  
As Dan finished his walk around the block, he passed by his old house and stopped. He stood there for a moment, remembering when he lived with his niece, Jenny.  
  
"Can I help you?" A girl, around the age of fourteen asked.  
  
"No. I'm just looking. I used to live here." Dan smiled.  
  
"When you were a kid?"  
  
"No- just a few years ago."  
  
"If you're interested, it's going on the market tomorrow morning. My dad's job got transferred."  
  
"Oh?" Dan said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but I think that he wanted to move. He's always upset about your friends."   
  
"My friends?"  
  
The girl nodded towards the manor.  
  
"Did you know that a woman died in there? About two years ago. The only thing is- they don't know how it happened."  
  
"I knew her. She was their oldest sister." Dan said quietly.  
  
"Oh. I think they're kind of strange. There are always strange people stopping by. It's creepy."  
  
Dan smiled. "Sometimes it can be. The sisters are nice though."  
  
"I think they're spies."  
  
Dan laughed. "The bad thing is, I could actually see them being spies."  
  
-x-  
  
Dan walked inside silently and stood in the doorway of the living room. He watched the sisters, who sat together on the couch.  
  
"Everything good between you guys?"   
  
Piper nodded softly. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
Dan pulled Wyatt out of the carrier and lay him down in the bassinet. The babe still slept. He unstrapped the belt and pulled the carrier off his shoulders.  
  
"You guys go for a walk?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just around the block."  
  
"How long has he been asleep?"  
  
"Thirty minutes? Not too long."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Phoebe stood up and slapped her legs.  
  
"I have to get to work. I want to have a column and a half done by bed time." She smiled and rolled her eyes.   
  
Phoebe turned back to Piper.  
  
"Hey, when is John Mayer going to be at the club?"  
  
"A week from tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. He's a hottie. Do you think you might be able to get me an interview?"  
  
"You can talk to his manager about that. He'll be in to check out the place tomorrow night."  
  
"Okay." Phoebe smiled and left the room.  
  
"I need to get started on dinner. Lasagna okay with you guys?"  
  
"That's fine." Paige said.   
  
"Yeah. Sounds good."   
  
Dan smiled at Piper as she went through the conservatory. He licked his lips and looked down at Paige.   
  
"So, are you going to be my date?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"To the show. Next Saturday."  
  
"Oh. Of course. I can't miss John." She smiled and stood up.  
  
Leaning to kiss Dan on the cheek, Paige grinned evilly to herself. She put her lips to his cheek and blew air out instead of actually kissing him. Dan laughed and reached around to lift her up.  
  
He brought his lips to her and kissed her lightly.  
  
-x-  
  
Authors note: Long one! Whew. There ya go. I think that the next chapter will be the last. *tear* I'll add closing notes and thank-you's afterwards. 


	40. Wonderland

Disclaimer: I own no one. All characters are from the television show "Charmed", I'm writing for fun, and not for profit.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!   
  
Title: Sister Switch Off  
Author: just always  
  
Epilogue ~ Wonderland  
  
Paige smiled and leaned against Dan as they watched and listened to John Mayer on stage at P3. The club was packed to the maximum, and Piper knew of the line, which trailed outside.  
  
John finished his song, and then started the opening chords to "Your Body is a Wonderland". Paige stood up quickly and pulled Dan to his feet.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
They couple made their way to the floor and danced to the beat of the song. Paige rested her cheek on Dan's shoulder and sighed. This song was amazing.  
  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me, discovering you  
  
Dan pulled her hand and laced their fingers, holding their hands between their chests. For the first time in a long time, Paige felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled softly and looked where she saw Piper dancing with Leo.  
  
"Paige-" Dan said, looking down at her, "do you want to go home?"  
  
Paige blinked, then turned her head to look straight at Dan. She knew then at that exact moment what her butterflies meant.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dan held her hand and led her out of the club. Outside, they could still hear the song being played.  
  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed with out my hand behind it  
  
Their lips together, kissing vigorously and their hands tearing at each others clothing, Paige and Dan stumbled into the bedroom. After most of their clothing had been discarded and they were lying on the bed, Paige put a hand to Dan's shirtless chest.   
  
"Wait," she mumbled against his lips. She opened her eyes to meet his curious and anxious ones. "You do realize," she said, "that once we do this, there's no going back."  
  
"Back to what." Dan stated. He closed his eyes slowly, then opened them and stared at her. "There's nothing without you."  
  
He kissed her again and she allowed him to give her a passionate night of ecstasy.   
  
-x-  
  
Paige rolled over as the light started to pour through the window. She put her head in her hand and ran her finger over Dan's bare arm.  
  
"I love you", she whispered. "I knew it last night when you asked me to go home. I'm hopelessly in love with you, Dan." Paige smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Can you believe it?"  
  
Paige kissed Dan's arm softly and put her other arm around his body. She felt rather calm talking to Dan as he slept.   
  
"We are going to be amazing, you and me. I never want to lose you. Because I love you." Paige smiled. "Can you believe it? I love you."  
  
She let her head rest back into the pillow and she curled up close next to Dan.  
  
Yawning, she pulled herself closer to him.  
  
"Tell me you love me too." She said quietly.  
  
"I love you too." Dan said rolling over to face her.  
  
He startled Paige, making her heart race. She lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping."   
  
"I wasn't." Dan said simply. "I love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." He repeated.  
  
Paige kissed his lips and smiled against them.  
  
"If I would have known that asking you to go home would've made you love me, I'd have asked you a long time ago." Dan smiled.  
  
"I think it was all John Mayer."  
  
"Paige pulled him to her and kissed him for a second time. She beckoned him closer and he pulled on the sheet as he positioned his body over hers.   
  
"No going back." Dan said.  
  
"Didn't plan on it." Paige kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
The End. 


	41. Closing Notes

I'd like to thank all of the readers who stuck with "Sister Switch Off" through the beginning, who snuck in when I was halfway finished, and to those who just found the story and read it. Thank you. You guys are the ones who made me continue to write.   
  
Never have I finished a story so quickly and updated so regularly. And never have I had a story last forty chapters. That's a feat in itself.   
  
The main thing to remember while reading fiction is the fact that it is fiction. I know that some of you thought "oh no... Dan would never come back and date Paige. He wouldn't do that to Piper". Those of you who thought that, and still continued to read, and grew to like the story, thank you. It was you who made me strive to write better.   
  
It's sad to me, now that I have finished my very first "Charmed" fan fiction, but then I realize that I started this story over six months ago. And it is complete. I now feel that I have done something and carried out a plan that started as a simple thought.   
  
"Sister Switch Off" in its entirety was a great accomplishment for me. I have never had this many loyal readers, nor have I had so much fun in writing something.   
  
I know that everyone is wondering, "will there be a sequel?"  
  
The long awaited answer?  
  
Yes. There will be a continuation.  
  
Although, this new story will not be completely based on just Paige and Dan's relationship, the basic plot will be of them. The second story will take place nearly a year and a half after the ending of "Sister Switch Off". Wyatt will now be eighteen months old, and giving his mother problems. The toddler will have a large part in this story.  
  
Paige, who saw the future where she had problems conceiving a child, will work on spells and potions to get pregnant.   
  
Leo will be an elder, most of the plot that happened in season five and will happen in season six will stay on course.   
  
There will be much, much more of Phoebe in this story. She will not be put off to the side like I did with her in "Sister Switch Off". She has a huge part in this next story. She will be completely coming to terms with the idea that she had of Cole in her head.   
  
And our dearest Dan? He will have a large amount of worrying to do in this story.   
  
Also, one more character will come in, and will have a large part in this story.   
  
The name of the piece of fiction?  
  
"Baby Turn On"  
  
Take the title of it however you wish.   
  
Another question that I'm sure a lot of you are wondering. Will I write anything other than "Baby Turn On"?  
  
Right now, I'm going to say no. I'm not saying that "Baby Turn On" will be the last you see of me in the "Charmed" fan fiction world. I have plenty of ideas for new stories. I just have a little kink in my plans.   
  
No longer am I home schooled, I do go to regular school now. There is not enough time in my day for me to do more than one story at a time. I like to be regular in my updates- if I do try to write two stories at a time, one of them will get behind. (I've done this before.)  
  
However, I will write stories and just save them. If perhaps I do end up getting fifteen chapters, I might go ahead and keep up and post that. As the looks of it, I doubt if that will happen.   
  
So, more stories right now? No. More stories later? Yes.   
  
A lot of my stories include long lost family members... or long lost cast members. So, yeah.  
  
Future stories:  
"A Century Old Secret"  
"Rational Delusions"  
"Words That Can't Reverse"  
2 that remain as of yet untitled  
  
One last thing...   
  
In my following stories, including "Baby Turn On", I will have a little line, right under my authors note, of each chapter. This will be "musical listenings". There I will include the song(s) that I listened to during the writing of that chapter. Because I *always* listen to music while I write.   
  
Thank you again, and blessed be.  
  
- *just always* 


End file.
